


Break Free

by XrosaryX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Bitties of Mt. Ebott Area, Family issues and drama, Gen, Lots of bitties!, MC's father is not ideal father, Other, The Newmore Sisters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 66,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: A dancer follows a routine and never breaks it. The steps are already in place and she follows it thoroughly every single day. The dancer comes across a bitty and maybe it's time to take a break in her routine.Clover has never been one to break the careful dance she has used to go through her life and is even more afraid of ever hurting anyone. Yet the bitty she finds one night might help her realize that she doesn't need a set routine to dance to the song of life.





	1. Ready the Curtain...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissxsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissxsleep/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.  
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby.  
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!
> 
> Teacup along with some other mentioned bitties such as Baby Blues, Papys, Lil Bros, and Edgys are from the main BittyBone AU blog.  
> Tumblr: http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission.  
> Tumblr link: http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty

* * *

 “Let’s adopt some bitties!”

That had been the first thing my close co-worker of mine proposed to me after the night had finished for us.

I did not know what had possessed me to agree.

It could have been the way her eyes widen along with her smile as she leaned close to me. It could have been how my body still ached from the amount of dancing we had done the whole night and how much I desperately wanted to go home. Or perhaps it was just my exhaustion overriding my logic as I nodded my head without really letting the words sink in to what she had just asked me to do.

Whatever the case, I found myself standing in the lobby of the too bright Bitty Care Center in the early morning with her arm wrapped around my own at the elbow as we made our way towards the front desk. Though she was merely tugging me along as I struggled to adjust to the lights of the center.

Grayridge’s Bitty Care Center was by far the largest and perhaps the most popular center considering how the city was where a majority of the monster population was along with the fact it had been one of the very first centers to have popped up when the bitties were introduced to society. Not to say that after the drama of human society finally recognizing monsters as citizens hadn't upped the center's busy days...

Some monsters began to head further away into the neighboring cities.

I could understand why some would make that decision very well. Grayridge was still a big city and like all big cities was always busy.

“Isn’t this exciting?!”

I jolted out of my thoughts as I regarded my co-worker beside me as we stood off from the desk to wait for our turn to head into the pens with the bitties. She was maybe no just my co-worker or just a close co-worker. She was one of the few people I honestly would consider to call a real friend outside of work even when I didn't know her real name.

The name she had chosen to use at work and the one she used to introduce herself to me was Oasis.

It fit her rather well as she often seemed obsessed with water and her personality was quite refreshing in a city like ours with that smile of hers. Her hair was even dyed a light blue to mimic clear waters in its wavy style and when she let it down it practically hit the back of her knees.

Today though she had managed to tame her waves into a bun in order to avoid it getting tugged. Her hair was often the subject of interest to certain people and while she loved it, she took precautions to keep it unreachable to avoid hard tugging in case the bitties used it to climb to her shoulder. Yet despite the early hours and the struggle she had told me with keeping her hair up, Oasis was as energetic as ever with her jumping in place.

I could barely hold a conversation without coffee in my system and could only tilt my head to the side as I replied.

“It’s…Nice.”

“I can’t believe you say it’s just nice Clover!” Oasis was quick to shake me before hopping on the balls of her feet, “We’re going to see bitties!”

“You act like we’ve never seen one before silly.”

The sight of bitties had become quite as normal as the sight of monsters walking around. I could always see a little monster on someone’s shoulder or being held close in their owner’s arms whenever I went out.

The sight sometimes made me wonder how the owner and bitty got along.

Was finding the ‘right’ bitty even a thing?

I took a glance at Oasis as she now chose to sway from side to side while standing in place.

From my guess she would most definitely be a perfect match to a Baby Blue or maybe even a Papy. She would shower whatever bitty she adopted with as much attention as possible.

This made me worry a bit at the thought she'd probably spoil the little one a bit too much.

“Could you two follow me please?”

Oasis grabbed my arm too roughly and dragged me behind her as the bitty tech lead us towards the pens. I said nothing as I felt her nails dig into my skin and just offered the tech a grin as she allowed us in.

The attention Oasis received as soon we stepped in was spontaneous.

Almost immediately a fairly large crowd of bitties had come over to greet us and began to ask many questions to Oasis. She was on her knees right away to answer all the bitties around her and even allowed them to climb onto her lap as she spoke to them.

I glanced towards a few people who eyed us with raised brows before shrugging.

Even with Oasis’ blue hair, her outfit just screamed attention and whether it was because of it that got the bitties attention or not, she stood out more than she ought to...

The red dress she wore was skin tight and while the long sleeves and mock turtle neck made it modest, the short skirt and beaded designs carefully forming seashells was far from casual. The material clung well to her body, but made me worry if anyone would say anything to her as she interacted with the bitties. Even the gold stiletto heels on her feet were not close to what one would even expect a business woman to wear and would probably raise questions to how she could walk so easily in them.

Granted maybe a few people just thought she just dressed like that because it fit her, but majority of the time I could feel their stares just trying to guess what she did as a job.

By comparison I looked much different than when I was at work…

Skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt seemed normal enough, but the shiny black pumps on my feet might raise a few brows to why I wouldn’t have chosen sneakers…

I watched Oasis’ little crowd start to dwindle down when I managed to pull myself out of my thoughts and I noticed that a few Baby Blues, Papys, and a bitty that was probably a Teacup continued to stay by her as they kept talking. I smiled and leaned against the pen’s wall before taking a glance around.

Some bitties seemed to have taken an interest in me, but had chosen to keep their distance.

Some were openly staring at me and I swore that I faintly felt something try to nip at my ankle before I quickly shifted my stance. The Edgy gave me a glare before shuffling away with a huff and muttering under his breath at my lack of reaction. A few other bitties I’ve noticed, some bitties known as Lil Bros, were taking a moment to openly stare at me from a few feet away as I continued to rest against the wall. Some  were instantly disinterested in me once they noticed I was only staring back at them and the few that took a moment to be closer to me walked away when I made no movement to interact with them.

I had a few more Edgy bitties try to get my attention through biting, but I was quick to move my hand away from the pen railing or kept crossing my ankles over each other when they came close to my feet.

Needless to say after a good five minutes I was left alone.

I could only push my glasses closer over my eyes as I kept studying the others in the pen with Oasis and I. I bit the inside of my cheek at how I was lacking interest in the bitties, but I honestly did not feel a connection to any of the ones in the pen with us.

Unlike Oasis who had gushed over the types she had shown interest in, I didn’t even express any reaction as I gazed at each picture on the center’s website with each bitty type they had.

The Lil Bros and Edgy type bitties did cross my mind, but in the end I could not bring myself to really feel a connection.

Even as I absently continued to stare at the bitties around the pen, I felt nothing tugging me towards anyone of them in particular.

It didn’t feel right for me to try and go to a bitty I had no real desire to connect with. No chemistry or even a false attempt to establish a relationship did not sit well with me. It was something that was unfair and I refused to try and hurt a bitty in a way to raise hope only to crush it when we found we just weren’t right together…

How on earth did someone find the right bitty for them?

Heck, one of the famous Newmore Sisters had about ten bitties? I wasn’t quite sure, but it was more than what I had often seen with a few people getting three at most.

I just didn’t want to adopt a bitty only to not be able to provide them the love and care they truly deserved…

It was like any other relationship...It was just wrong to try and force something to become 'right.'

“Clover! Look!”

I jerked back as Oasis suddenly jumped at me and shoved a little bitty right in front of my eyes.

The lone Teacup I had seen hanging off her shoulder smiled nervously at me as Oasis brought him back to her chest. The Teacup looked up at her before giving her a much wider smile as she squealed at the sight. “He’s adorable!” Her finger gently stroked the top of his head and instantly the bitty let out a low purr of content as she continued to coo over him.

This was exactly the type of connection I wanted.

I could see how much love Oasis had for the little guy, and she had only met him in under half an hour!

“Well I guess you better get your paperwork ready to take the little guy home huh?” I began to open the door to leave before Oasis quickly set a hand on my shoulder.

“Wait a sec Clover you didn’t-“

“I…I don’t think I’m not cut out for it. Not today Oasis.”

Perhaps it was the way my voice cracked that she quickly silenced herself before looking down at her Teacup. My heart clenched as she placed a light kiss on the top of his head before giving me a smile, “Well…Maybe next time right? You're probably just tired. Next time we'll swing by on a day off when you've actually had your coffee!"

“…Yeah.”

Oasis was quickly lead away to a more quiet side of the front desk to start up the proper paperwork for her bitty as I took a step out of the center.

Despite it turning a little colder, I didn’t shiver in my t-shirt as I leaned against the wall to look out at the crowd. Those with bitties continued to chat with them or give them gentle rubs on the top of their skulls. A few owners with fire elemental based bitties carefully held a hand around them in order to shield them from the wind or cupped their hands around them to keep them close to their chest.

Glancing through the glass I could see Oasis giggling as she spoke to her bitty before scooping him back up in her hands and giving him a kiss on his cheek. The Teacup's tail waved back and forth as he seemed to be giggling with her as she continued to shower him with kisses.

I had no idea just how on earth it happened, but the love I could see between the two only made my chest clench harder than it should.

I just didn’t want to back inside, not when I knew deep down I just couldn’t find whatever love that should have come when I saw a bitty. It didn’t sit right with me to come back again only to not adopt a bitty.

It would only hurt someone in the end.

After all, I couldn’t bring myself to drag someone as cruelly as that…


	2. The Beginning Makes You Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the beginning is truly a tragedy...But there might be hope even from such a grim beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Profanity and beware of the dust.
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.  
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby.  
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!
> 
> Teacup along with some other mentioned bitties such as Baby Blues, Papys, Lil Bros, and Edgys are from the main BittyBone AU blog.  
> Tumblr: http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission.  
> Tumblr link: http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty

* * *

 It had been three weeks after my first visit to the center and I still couldn’t shake the feeling of unease in my heart.

I had gathered the courage to visit again on my own, but like before I could not adopt a bitty.

I had tried being a bit social this time and took a page out of Oasis’ book to at least kneel down as I spoke to the bitties that did crowd around me this time. It would seem I attracted less than Oasis had, but I had a feeling that the little guys did remember me from my last visit.

An Edgy had bitten me hard on my hand when I was focused on a conversation with a Papy, which prompted me to yell a bit too loudly.

My yell had startled some nearby Cherries and Soft Bones that instantly started a chain reaction.

The Cherries started to cry so loudly that the Soft Bones bitties jerked awake before letting out quiet whimpers of their nap being disturbed. The Papy left me to go comfort the confused bitties as I desperately tried to stop the bleeding with the edge of my t-shirt. The Edgy responsible for the bite had teleported away as he noticed I was not amused at all with the bite and he was going to be in big trouble for causing such a ruckus.

After the commotion had died, and a bitty tech had wrapped the bite up, a Lil Bro had tried to strike up a conversation with me, but the talk soon turned to silence after we exchanged meaningless little phases with each other.

“How are you?” 

“What’s your name?” This question only earned me a deadpan look before I quickly silenced myself. Some bitties either had a name or they waited until they were adopted to receive one…

“How’s the weather?”

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

The conversation soon went quiet once it became obvious we were just picking at anything. The bitty stared down at his feet before giving me a sad look and teleporting away from me when I only offered him a shrug. I sat there on the floor of the pen for two more minutes before quickly leaving. I could only apologize to the staff for wasting their time before ducking out of the center and feeling the rock in my stomach sink further.

I tried to convince myself that maybe it was for the best I didn’t adopt a bitty right away like Oasis did.

My living conditions weren’t the best and my job schedule would probably be awful for a bitty that required my full attention.

While Grayridge was a bustling city, some parts were still as rundown and old compared to the shiny new apartment buildings the billboards kept showing off. I lived in the much deeper section of downtown Grayridge, and while the apartment was clean…The place was very run down.

The building had a ‘historical value’ as it had been built decades ago when the city had first started to grow into a metropolis. Though if that meant thin walls with stained wallpaper in the hallways and an elevator that kept stopping every time you tried to go to the second or fourth floor….It had its charm alright…

Being as I lived in the downtown area of Grayridge it had become normal for me to wake up in the middle of the night to the many noises my apartment building had. The couple a few rooms down constantly yelling at each other about something not being cleaned or paid would jolt me awake in bed. The floor above me seemed to always have a party every time I was given a proper day off and I was left staring at the ceiling until sun light came through my blinds.

Outside was no better, drunkards and drug dealers clung to the sides and corners of the street. Often times the drunks would yell profanity for no reason or whenever someone crossed their path. The dealers often eyed me when I came home and I felt no safety at all despite the parked police cars that grew on certain cold nights. Even the police sirens and their car's loud engines did not make me feel secure and only disturbed every moment of peace I wanted in the daytime.

A bitty would be too stressed by all the sounds and wouldn’t feel safe if I left them alone.

Work would be an issue too if I had a bitty…

* * *

The Queens of Hearts was one of the few existing nightclubs that held a more distinguished sort of feel to it despite what others may think.

Yes dancers performed sultry dance routines and danced on poles, heck we even sometimes unbuttoned a shirt open to reveal the tops of our breasts and even ripped them off. However we never allowed ourselves to show too much. We always held some sort of standard that never let us sink as low as a strip club….

Our manager was strict and refused to allow her dancers to be mistreated by the customers.

Queens of Hearts held a strong no touch policy and dancers were often placed on platformed stages to dance to the music while customers drank and socialized with each other as they watched. The stages were distanced far enough to avoid any unwanted touches and the security did their job right to throw anyone who dared go against the rules when they sensed the dancers' unease.

Every night there would be one major performance by the girls and one solo performance towards the end of the night.

Nothing too raunchy and by the end of a routine sometimes the dancer would still have something covering herself.

We took our dancing in artistic ways when we were given a chance to perform a solo and did dance rehearsals as well in order to hone our dancing skills. Those who didn’t have much experience were giving small dance parts in the opening night performances and were often sent out to the floor as waitresses. The more experienced girls took turns on shifts to dance outside on the small platform stages.

The hours of my job were always at nighttime and as I was one of the main dancers I often did not request time off.

A bitty wouldn’t be happy if I couldn’t be there for them…

I gripped the pole tighter as I expertly swung my leg around to spin on cue with the music. Tonight had been one of the few nights the club had been bustling with more energy than usual and my thoughts were soon gone as I concentrated as hard as I could to the beat of the song.

I released my grip on the pole and flung my body downward as I stopped my spin. The men at the table across from me stared as I rested my hands against the floor and slowly began to widen my legs until I was in a full split. My lower body ached as I rested it against the metal pole before wrapping my thighs around it again and used all my remaining strength to lift my body back up.

Red high heels clicked a bit too loudly on the small stage as I swung myself around the pole again. This time my whole body curling around the pole as I spun around it.

I had been dancing all night as Oasis and two more dancers had called out tonight. This resulted in the rest of us on the floor for much longer periods of dance time and gave us very little time to take a full break. I could only hope that I could get some time to rest after this song as my body screamed in exhaustion as I pushed myself. I tossed my head back a bit as I straightened myself to slide a little lower on the pole, allowing one of my legs to loosen a bit as I tried to listen.

The final notes of the song were coming up and on cue I released my hands from the pole as I spun to the front. The surface of the stage burned the skin of my shins as I allowed myself to slide from the pole towards the front. Coming to a halt I tossed my head, arching my back as far as I could as the song ended. The top four buttons of my black blouse had been popped open revealing the tops of my breasts perfectly which earned approval of the table I had been focused on from the amount of whistling I received.

I pushed myself up from the floor, over exaggerating the motion by slowly straightening myself up by angling my side to the audience. The posture allowed their eyes to focus right on my ass in my tight leather mini skirt before I winked towards the men. I turned myself around slowly and spotted another dancer just behind the curtains. She offered me a smile before waving a motion for me to come forward as I released a sigh of relief.

As soon as I passed the other, I quickly sank to the floor and began to yank off my heels to rub my sore feet. The back of my head hit the wall softly as I let out a sigh, “I’m so tired…”

Placing my hand against the wall I managed to get up from the floor before slowly heading to the dressing room in my bare feet. The room was empty as I collapsed down on my cushioned chair at my assigned dresser as I rested my forehead against the cold metal surface.

It was always difficult for all of us when we had less dancers to help even out the change of shifts and while we all tried our hardest to keep going, it often made us exhausted more than it should…It was no help either that it seemed the crowd was planning on staying up until closing.

Slowly lifting my head I stared at my reflection in the slightly dirtied mirror.

Out of all the dancers, I was the one with the shortest hair with my black bob. A good portion of the front ended at the end of my chin as the rest stayed short at the length long enough to stop halfway down my neck. It allowed me to stand out and it was easier for me to comb after it being messed up from my dancing.

The light gray shadows under my eyes were starting to show thanks to the sweat getting rid of the cover up I had put on earlier tonight and I had to resist all urge to wipe the sweat away while I was onstage. Reaching out I grabbed the small little container of my concealer and began to use the pads of my left ring finger to pat against the shadows.

I needed to invest in ear plugs probably if I wanted to at least sleep…

The apartment seemed much louder than before and while I myself didn’t get to bed until four in the morning, I was certain parties didn’t last up until six…

The bite on my hand from the Edgy from the center caught my attention as I reached out to get my lipstick. The little marks had faded and again I was swarmed with thoughts regarding bitties again. I didn’t understand why I felt so much unease when I kept thinking about my experience at the center.

Again…I had to remind myself I just wasn’t a fit for any of them. Even with my chance to push myself more to interact with the bitties, I could just see they knew right away we had no connection. The Papy had been too cheerful for me and even with his smile he was all too eager to leave me alone. The Edgy had stopped trying to get my attention at my lack of reaction to his biting and had disappeared out of sight. The one Lil Bro who had tried to talk to me soon saw I was a pointless candidate and seemed to be very aware that trying to establish something between me was a waste of time.

Someone like me was not right for them...

Yet something kept nagging me that maybe there was a bitty I could possibly connect with. When I had first stared at the little monsters, I had felt something…A desire to have the bitty in my hands and hold them close. To protect…I wanted to protect them from the world. To protect them from something that plagued me for so long...To offer the one thing I wanted to give someone...

I closed my eyes shut as I exhaled, “No…No I can’t. I couldn’t find anyone at the center…”

I grasped the lipstick tube tight in my hands as I let out another exhale, “I wouldn’t be right…It’s not fair…”

I let out a shaky exhale again as I regarded my reflection once more.

I could see all the flaws in my face through my slightly watery gaze. My eyes were neither circular nor slanted, my chin was too sharp, my cheekbones were too high and too defined, the shadows still showed despite me redoing my concealer….

Compared to the other girls’ whose faces were more rounded and softer, mine was very edged…A face of someone who could perhaps never give love right…

I began to slowly undo the top of the lipstick with trembling fingers as I took a deep breath, “I have to get ready again…It’s almost my time ag-“

A loud crash made me jump and my lipstick fell to the floor as I stared at the door leading to the back of the club. Again I heard a noise and I immediately ran towards the metal door, one of my heels clenched tight in my fingers as I shoved open the door.

The cold night air made me shiver in my dance outfit as I stared out into the alley.

A few feet away I saw two men yelling at each other as another continued to hit the box in anger, “These little shits need to shut up!”

“Dude! Stop it! We need those things alive!”

I watched in horror as the man who was hitting the box angrily yanked out something and I felt the blood in my body turn cold at the sight. A frighten looking bitty stared up at the men before letting out a scream of pain as his tiny body was forced down to the concrete. The body hit the cement and once the shattering of bone echoed through the night dust scattered in the wind.

“These little fuckers! I can’t believe one of ‘em bit me!”

“You better hope they’re not dead! We caught all of them to sell!"

Bitties…They had been…

There had been bitties hiding by the club...Bitties who had been captured by these men...Bitties who...No..

My fingers clenched my heel tighter as I could feel my throat tighten as I tried to not think of how scared those bitties must have been. How much they must have been in.

Why...

WHY!

“YOU EVIL SON OF BITCHES!”

All three men turned towards me as my voice rang out into the alley. They stood there in shock as I raised my arm and hurled my heel right at one of their heads. The man I had hit-The one who had killed the bitty-let out a scream as the sharp end hit him right in the meat of his cheek.

“What the hell you-“

“GET OUT OF HERE!”

I turned around back into the room and grabbed hold of the nearest thing beside me, one of the other girl's extra heels, before flinging it at the men again. Once the shoes hit the man again I made a grab to take an umbrella resting against the wall by the door before letting out a scream, “HELP! HELP!”  The men looked torn from coming over to beat me up or to run away as they took in my stance. Obviously the umbrella wouldn't do much harm, but I was already blinded by pure rage.

If those fuckers came one step close they would be pounded down with all my might with this umbrella in my hands...

I could faintly hear the footsteps of people running towards the dressing room and in that moment the men finally decided to flee.

One of the men tried to get a hold of the box and I ran towards him with a scream. Ignoring the fact I was walking barefoot, I swung the umbrella as hard as I could against him and kicked him away from the box. My charge had surprised him and he stumbled back a bit as he stared at me, “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH IT! GET THE HELL AWAY! HELP!!!”

I frantically continued to swing at the man before he finally gave up to retrieve the box and ran after his friends as two other dancers along with one of our bouncers showed up at the door, “Clover! Are you okay!?”

My throat felt dry as I let out heaves of air into my lungs as I fell to my knees. The umbrella dropped to my side as I tried to breathe again.

The rage I felt at the men…The adrenaline of my actions…The exhaustion I felt in my body as I finally allowed myself to look at the box…

As I had expected…Dust…So much dust…

Who knew how long the men had been shaking and brutally harming the bitties in this box, not caring they had murdered so many lives…I let out a gasp as I slowly began stand only to stop as I heard a quiet sound from the box.

Instantly I pushed the lid off the box to fully look inside, and gasped.

A bitty stared up at me, his whole body shaking as he stared up at me with wide eyes. The tears wouldn’t stop falling from both of our faces as we stared at each other. The bitty resembled a mix of a Lil Bro and an Edgy as he slowly crawled out into the light to get a better look at me.

His appearance was of a Lil Bro, yet little things about him also matched bits of an Edgy with the gold tooth and fur trimmed hood jacket. Either way he looked so terrified as he looked around him. Dust clung to the fur of his hood and he slowly began to reach out to me once he found that he was the only one in the box.

My hands quickly went right into the box, I winced as his nails dug into the joints of my fingers yet I refused to draw away as I took him out of the box. The sobs and whimpers only grew as he noticed just how much dust was on him.

I couldn’t stop myself from shaking as I placed him close to my chest, “Hush…Hush i-it’s okay…You’re safe…”

“They…T-They’re all…”

“I know…I’m…I’m so sorry…”

"It's...It's m-my fault! I-I couldn't..."

The skeleton let out another soft sob before resting his face into my fingers. I refused to allow the bitty to stay alone and kept him close to my heart as the bouncer helped me back up to my feet. All around I could faintly hear voice, yet I focused on the little bitty curled up in my hands.

“I’ll keep you safe….Don’t worry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus is how the two meet!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. A Vow to Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The play starts to get a bit better with hope on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!
> 
> Teacup along with some other mentioned bitties such as Baby Blues, Papys, Lil Bros, and Edgys are from the main BittyBone AU blog.  
> Tumblr: http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission.  
> Tumblr link: http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty

* * *

 

The bitty had remained asleep as the police were finally called in and the alley had been cleared from all the dust. The rest of the girls formed a protective circle around me as we watched them take the box away into one of their cars.

While crimes against bitties were still in the gray, it had started to come to attention to everyone one now that it was a crime of cruelty. Bitties were sentient beings and were practically on equal standing with monsters and humans with their ability to express emotions and individuality. Activity once looked away without a second thought such as the infamous bitty fighting rings were starting to get the hammer of justice right on them and were slowly coming to a halt.

Despite that there hadn't been a complete stop to scum that still were trying to keep that sort of business afloat. The men were attempting to take the stray bitties and, by the looks of it, were going to sell the bitties possibly to the rings to make quick, dirty cash.

It was possible they had been too short tempered to hold their patience when the bitties tried to fight back and…

I closed my eyes shut tightly to breathe in and out again.

The main point was, it was a serious crime to exhibit cruelty to bitties with the intention of ill will to their existence. I could only hope that the bastards were stupid enough to leave fingerprints on the box for the police to find them….

I continued to hold the bitty close to me as the officers questioned me of what happened along with the two girls and bouncer that had come to my aid. Even my manager had come out back once the bouncer reported to her what had happened in the very alley by our club.

The police had been a bit put off as my manager stood by my side with the other dancers, staring at the officers with her dark gray eyes. She was a tiny thing, but the air around her demanded attention. She had quite a past as a very popular prima ballerina in her prime, but an accident with her leg had landed her in a dark place when she could no longer dance for her company. Instead of wallowing over the loss of her talent she instead made do with what little she had and opened Queens of Hearts.

We watched as the officers seemed to be drilling into her for a clue that she was aware of the strays that had been close by. She merely slammed the tip of her walking cane to the ground to silence them before speaking up.

“Had I known that fact I would’ve done something.”

And we knew this was true.

Despite her ice cold exterior, I knew she had meant it as she settled her gaze on me and the bitty. She was the maternal figure we had all craved and who we turned to often for guidance. Despite running Queens of Hearts and knowing the officers were judging us despite the situation; she had a heart of gold.

“Clover, you may go…I think the center should be opening up soon in a few more hours. You need to get that little one checked.”

I was half nearly willing to run to the center with just the bouncer’s large blazer over my dance clothing if she hadn’t given me a slight glare when I seemed to move away from the other girls. “I will continue speaking with these gentlemen to ensure this doesn’t happen again. For now, please concentrate on recovering…Both of you. Take as long as you need.”

I swallowed the lump in my throat before giving her a nod.

In her own way she had granted me time to help the bitty and I offered her a smile as one of the older dancers, Flora, urged me back into the dressing room. Most of the other girls had returned back to the floor and left Flora and the other dancer who had come to my aid in the room.

My whole body was stiff and Flora gently urged me sit down as she gathered my normal clothes for me. She laughed a bit as she saw me tighten myself to keep the bitty closer to my chest, “He’s asleep, I don’t think he’ll notice.”

But I will.

I had gotten used to him curled up in my hands; I was too slow in setting him down on the little bed Flora had made out of her feathered boa and scarves on my dresser. I fumbled over the buttons of my shirt as Flora helped me remove my make-up.

“I wonder what type he is,” Flora whispered once she got rid the last of my lipstick, “He looks like a Lil Bro, but with an Edgy fashion sense…”

“Maybe he’s a hybrid?” Lullaby, the other dancer with us, spoke up as she came close to the sleeping bitty, “I mean…Those are a thing right?”

“Yes, but…I don’t think so,” Flora tapped a finger to her chin in thought; “Didn’t you see the pictures of Josephine Newmore’s hybrid bitties? Those two are like an obvious mix. He doesn’t look like he’s half and half of any other type bitty.”

I yanked on my thick black leggings as I spared another glance to the sleeping bitty before grabbing my sweater dress to pull over my body.

I recalled hearing about hybrid bitties only recently and had only one prime visual example which had been the woman Flora had spoken of. While the woman tried hard to keep her life private there had been a few sneaky pictures of her and her other sisters here and there. I did remember having a glance of a picture of the hybrid bitties mentioned and knew that what Flora said was right.

The bitty in front of us was a full skeleton bitty type and didn’t show anything that might show a sign of mixed parental heritage…He just looked like a Lil Bro dressed as an Edgy…Than again Lil Bros looked like a Papy bitty dressed up in buggy clothes and liked to smoke. Perhaps he was a type that wasn't well seen in the centers? We knew very little about bitties and we could only go off of what was shown through the care centers and news articles.

“Maybe he’s sorta new? Like a rare bitty type? Those are a thing right?” Lullaby offered before handing me my scarf, “Clover think you’ll be okay? Wanna have one of us walk with you up to the front?”

“No, I’ll be okay,” I assured her as I took my scarf from her, “…I’ll give the boss a call and have her tell you all if anything happens.”

Lullaby bit her lip nervously before Flora set a hand on both our shoulders, “He’ll be okay.” We all looked down at the bitty again and I could feel my throat tighten up.

I hoped he would be…

Instead of wrapping the scarf around my neck I instead carefully bunched the white fuzzy fabric up to provide a warm little nest around the still sleeping bitty. He seemed to curl up tighter, his face settling in further to the warm fabric before letting out a sigh. I gave Lullaby and Flora a wave before walking out of the dressing room, my arms crossed and held close to my chest as I shielded the bitty from the cold air.

They would probably tell Oasis about what happened when they came back in work and I would most definitely be receiving a bunch of texts later. Hopefully I wouldn't be too tired to not reply, but for now I held my full attention on heading to the center.

* * *

The center’s front lights were just turning on when I opened the front door, “Help!”

The two monsters at the front desk both jumped up at my outburst before gaining some composure to my sudden appearance. There was a moment of hesitation on my part as I closed the door as gently as I could to make up for my outburst before heading over to them. "I...I need this bitty to be checked over?" my voice seemed to crack as I tried hard not to shake in front of them both, "I don't know if he's hurt, but c-could you see?"

The rabbit monster had taken the bitty in my scarf as soon as I offered it up while the other began to question me.

How long has this bitty had been in my care?

Did I know if the bitty had any problems?

Would I know if the bitty had any previous owners?

“I-I’ve only had him for six hours,” I stumbled over my words as the slime monster lead me to the back of the center to the clinic area, “I think he’s in shock, but I didn’t see any injuries on him and he’s a stray…”

The slime monster hummed a bit to me before speaking, “Well by the looks of things you were right to come bring him in. Stray bitties aren’t uncommon, but they sometimes will have problems. Speck is often one issue and some signs of starvation too.” They opened the door as the rabbit monster gave me a smile, “The good news is that he doesn’t have any health problems at all from the looks of it. No signs of speck and surprisingly enough he looks like he’s not starving.”

I quickly dashed over to the table and breathed a sigh of relief to find the bitty still asleep in my scarf as the two monsters watched me.

I lowered myself a bit to allow my arms to rest on the table as I continued to watch him sleep. After a moment I glanced over at them, “Can you tell me what bitty type he is? I don’t think I’ve ever seen his type around.”

“Ah he’s a Tangerine!” the rabbit monster answered before walking over next to me as I straightened myself, “You are right though, we rarely see Tangerines ourselves in the other centers.”

A Tangerine…?

However the rabbit monster looked nervous as she paused before speaking in a more hushed tone, “Actually, I’ve just heard they’re usually found in the rings…”

My heart jolted as I let my fingers grasp the edge of the table to keep me from falling a bit at the new information.  If I hadn't stopped those men from taking him he would have...

“It’s not to say that they’re not adoptable, but again we rarely have this type in our centers. At least the ones we are in contact with often say they’re very rare. ”

“If you want we could try to see if there will be a center that would accept him,” the slime monster spoke up, “I know it must be sudden to-“

“I want to adopt him.”

Both monsters blinked in surprise at my words before watching me turn to the sleeping Tangerine. I slowly grabbed my scarf off the table and wrapped my arms underneath as I held him close. The bitty shifted around in his sleep before slowly raising his head to look up at me while his eyes blinked a bit to adjust to the bright lights.

His eyes seemed to squint as he took a moment to recognize me before weakly reaching out to me. I leaned my face forward a bit until my lips lightly brushed the top of his skull, “It’s okay sweetie…Go back to sleep.”

“…it’s safe?”

“Yes it is sweetie, you’re in a safe place,” I whispered and watched as he nodded his head, “Go sleep. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

The Tangerine let out a sigh before letting himself fall back to sleep in the soft wool, his body curling up again as I lifted my head to look at the bitty techs. The display must have been very odd, but I couldn't allow the bitty to be in distress. Whether he was trusting me due to the shock or exhaustion, he was my responsibility.

“….I want to adopt him,” I repeated, “I..I know I came in twice before and I didn’t adopt, but…Please know that I will take good care of him. I won’t let anything happen to him.”

Both bitty techs looked at each other for a moment before the rabbit monster nodded, “Alright. It’s actually a good thing for you to adopt him. Bitties that are usually abandoned have a hard time adjusting and it looks like he seems to trust you enough.” A smile graced both their faces as I heard the next phrase.

“You look like a good person…I’m sure you’ll be very loving to him.”

I ducked my head down as I could feel heat raise up to my cheeks at that statement, “I…I just wanted to do what was right…”

That and I had already made the decision to take care of him.

Having seen him covered in the dust of his friends, how he trembled when I held him close to keep him protected, and now…He had reached towards me. I would never be able to live with myself if I had let him out of my hands.

I was determined to keep him.

“If you could follow me to the front we can get you started on your paperwork okay?” I nodded and followed them both out of the clinic. Tangerine kept sleeping, only letting out whimpers or sighs whenever I had to switch the scarf from one arm to the other as I signed papers.

I breathed as I settled down in one of the chairs up front as I waited for some items I had decided to buy before I left.

My wallet felt much lighter, but I did not care at all. Instead I tried to think over a name to possibly give Tangerine. Granted I didn’t know if he already had a name he went by, but I just couldn’t bring myself to wake him up to ask…

My name, Clover, was based off the little plant that was said to bring good luck if the leaves were four. Maybe a name that also stood for good luck would be fitting…It would be fitting considering that our meeting had been out of luck.

“…Felix?”

I glanced at Tangerine as I wondered if that name would fit him. The more I looked and thought it over the more the name seemed to stick.

“…Felix, would you like that name?” As if he had heard me I saw a little smile on his face at the name and seemed to let out a low sound of content. My own lips slowly pulled up into a smile as I placed another kiss on the top of his head.

“..I hope you’re okay me taking care of you, Felix. I won’t ever let anyone hurt you again.”


	4. The Long Awaited Proper Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover and Felix finally get a more proper introduction to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!
> 
> Teacup along with some other mentioned bitties such as Baby Blues, Papys, Lil Bros, and Edgys are from the main BittyBone AU blog.  
> Tumblr: http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission.  
> Tumblr link: http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty

* * *

 The walk from the center back to my apartment had luckily been peaceful, for Felix’s and my sake. 

Carrying my scarf in one arm and using my other to handle the bitty things I bought, I was too happy to dump them on the floor while pressing my back against the door. Felix continued to sleep as I started to make my way to my sofa and settling down to rest.

My apartment was located on the third floor and was one of the few apartments that didn’t seem to have such crappy appliances and heater issues. My kitchen and living room was together in one space while I had one room leading to the bathroom and another to my bedroom. Even with such a small space I didn’t mind, I didn’t have a lot of things with me anyway when I had moved in.

I slowly placed Felix down on top of the sofa pillow next to me before giving him one last look.

He had stirred once or twice during our walk, but fell right back to sleep once he saw that I was still carrying him. I lightly allowed my index finger to rub against the top of his head before getting up from the sofa.

I went over to the pile of bags gathered at my door before hefting them up and moving it all to my room.

The sight of my bed shoved against the window almost lured me to take a nap, but I resisted as I began to set the things from the bitty center down to my carpet. I crossed my legs before taking out each item and examining them carefully.

I bought the normal necessities I had seen Oasis purchase when she had gotten her Teacup. Majority of the items I had gotten were clothes and the tiny little bed I knew Felix would probably use once we got him settled. The little utensils reminded me of doll furniture, but I refused to not ignore the fact I needed them for Felix.

The techs also had given me monster candy and a few medicine pills to ensure that Felix would get some vitamins in his body. Magic or not he needed to keep his well-being in check.

Sighing I stared at the bitty things spread out on my floor before looking around my room. The white Christmas lights I hung around the edges of my ceiling glowed in the dark and gave the room a peaceful feeling. My bed was placed by the one window in the room with light purple curtains draped over the window. A crystal wind chime hung right by the window panes and it set little rainbows of light into the room when the sun came out at just the right angle.

The white vanity by my closet had little baskets that divided my make-up and jewelry, but I had a feeling I would probably be rearranging it if I wanted to make some room for Felix to use. I wondered if I should have gotten a little doll house before shaking my head a bit.

“I don’t know if he would want to stay in my room,” I told myself before reaching out to pick up one of the sweaters I got for Felix, “…I don’t even know if he likes me either though…” Even from his actions that translated to trust for me, I didn’t know if he really seemed aware that I had taken him home.

Anyone from a situation as traumatic as that often latched themselves to the first person who offered them their hand. What wasn’t to say that Felix would leave as soon as he got himself righted from the shock?

I shook my head, no…Now wasn’t the time to doubt it.

Getting up I walked out of my room, tugging my heeled ankle boots off my feet as I made my way to the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and grabbed the box of Chinese take-out before hearing my cell phone faintly ring from the coffee table. I set the box down before running over and answering it, looking to see that Felix was still asleep.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw his shoulder rise up and down before slowly pressing the mobile device to my ear, “Hello…?”

“Clove! Oh my god!” Her voice croaked and cracked as she yelled to me before letting out a loud hacking sound before sneezing, "What happened?!"

“Oasis, you still sound horrible,” I sighed as I glanced over to Felix before getting back to the kitchen. He was still asleep so he should be okay...On the other hand, the sick Oasis on the other end of the receiver let out another series of coughing before groaning. “Why aren’t you resting?” I could hear her sneeze on her end before she spoke up, “Ah…I feel like death froze over, but I don’t care! Lullaby told me what happened!”

Ah right, I also had to call my manager too once I got food in my system and Felix woke up.

“Felix and I are okay.”

“Who?”

“T-The bitty,” I hesitated as I opened the box before dumping the left over noodles into a bowl, “He’s a Tangerine, I named him Felix.”

“A Tangerine? Huh…Oh wait, no I have heard about them! Yeah, looks like a Lil Bro dressed up like a Edgy right?"

“Yes,” I shoved the bowl into the microwave and leaned against the counter, “I didn’t know that type of bitty existed so Flora, Lullaby, and I were confused.” Oasis coughed a bit before speaking again, “Yeah…There’s been a whole lot of different types popping up that we’ve never would have thought of. There's even more bitties than the skeletons and fire elemental types we were introduced to. How is the little guy holding up though? I bet he was so scared...”

“Sleeping, I think he was so shocked about what happened and just let his body fall asleep from exhaustion,” I replied as I quickly stopped the microwave from beeping outloud, “I got a few things for him and some medicine the techs want him to take. We don’t know how long he’s been outside so we want him to get as much vitamins as he can."

“I can’t believe we had so many strays back there,” Oasis sniffled, "How'd the boss take it?"

"I don't know," I grabbed a fork from a drawer as she let out a heavy sigh, "I know she'll be sure to keep an eye out for more strays in the future. I don't know what she's planning on doing." Our manager would never harm the bitties, but she wouldn't let the issue of future stray bitties to stay outside the club. What would she plan on doing...? Oasis let out a cough before I heard the movement of fabric shift and a little giggle on her end, “Aw Muse honey you don’t need to do that.”

I smiled as I heard her Teacup say something before hearing him on the other end, “Hello Miss Clover!”

“Hey Muse,” I greeted before stirring up the noodles, “Are you keeping an eye on Oasis?”

“Mama’s just been stubborn,” Muse huffed as Oasis let out a sneeze, “Miss Clover’s right, you should be resting!” I laughed as Oasis made a sound of protest before taking the phone back, “Look what you have done! Now my baby’s gonna baby me!”

“Look after your health,” I scolded her as I stared at the bowl before looking to where I knew Felix was sleeping, should I have him eat some? Would he like it? “You go back to recovering; I’ll call our boss later and see what happened after I left. I need to let the rest of the girls know I’m okay and Felix is too.”

“Gotch-ACHOO! Ugh…”

“Don’t die,” I lightly chuckled as I hung up the phone before stirring the noodles again and made my way over to the couch. I nearly dropped the bowl when I saw the scarf empty before putting the bowl down to the coffee table. I lifted up the scarf and frantically threw it across the room as I lifted up the pillow before repeating the motion to the sofa cushion.

“F-Felix?”

“…is..is that my name now?”

I snapped my head to the direction of the kitchen and saw Felix poking his head out from behind a bowl of fruit. Hesitating he slowly emerged from behind the bowl and stared at me, “…f-felix…is that my name?”

“Y-Yes,” I replied before grabbing the bowl and walking slowly towards him, “I um…I couldn’t really keep calling you Tangerine and I didn’t know you had a name so…” I stumbled over my words before clearing my throat, “Do…Do you like the name?”

Felix stared at me for a moment before slowly nodding, “it’s nice…”

I smiled before setting the bowl of noodles down, keeping myself at a distance as Felix slowly edge his way closer to me. Now that he was awake and alert I could look at him a lot better now compared to when he was curled up in my scarf.

I had expected his voice to be a quiet, but I didn’t think it would be very deep. The way his voice carried reminded me of a husky like tone and I could tell he seemed very aware of his volume. His words seemed to go a bit loud before lowering down to almost a whisper. He stood at about six inches tall by the looks of it and was probably at the tallest a bitty could grow to. The hood of his jacket was pulled up, the fur trim making him resemble a lion a bit as he tugged it over his head more as he kept staring at me.

Despite his hood pulled up I could see his face much better…

Two scars were on his face and stood out against the white bone.

One scar ran down his left cheek bone at an angle as if someone had scratched him. The other scar ran down the middle of his right eye which seemed to have made his eye socket look half lidded. I noticed a few tears on the sleeves of the leather of his jacket and his shorts revealed little scratches on the bones of his legs.

I wanted so badly to reach out and hold him, but now as I looked at his eyes I could feel the tension in his body.

Had he been expecting to be left outside? Did he think I would…Hurt him?

I took a deep breath before offering my hand to him, the action only making him step back and cling to the edge of the bowl.

Five minutes of silence fell on us as he looked at my hand before looking back up at me before slowly coming forward until he was right at the tips of my finger nails. Felix’s eyes continued to stare up at me as I slowly allowed myself to give him a smile, “I’m Clover…I’m happy to see you’re awake Felix.”

Felix hesitated for a moment and he took two steps back, his fingers clenching the edge of his hood while he kept looking at my hand. Another two minutes passed and I almost drew my hand away until I felt the tips of his bony fingers lightly tug at my index finger.

He immediately took two big steps back before staring at the counter, “Nice…nice to meet you milady. I…i like that name a-and the one you gave me.”

A dark orange glow tinted his cheekbones before he allowed himself to look up at me again. My heart nearly stopped as I stared down at his face before promptly allowing both my hands to cover my mouth to resist the squeal that wanted to raise.

Oh…my…god.

Clearing my throat I dropped my hands to the side before sliding the noodles over, “Um…I’m not sure if you have any big preferences for food, but this is…All I have for now.” Chinese take-out was probably the worse choice to give to a bitty, but I honestly couldn’t cook to save my life and ordering any other food around this time would be a hassle with how low I was on cash after this morning.

Felix stared at the bowl in interest before lightly poking at a noodle, making a face as the light grease that rubbed against his bone.

“…I can eat?”

My heart ached at the sudden change of pitch in his question and how he stared up at me in disbelief. What had happened to Felix in the past? 

“Well…I-If you want to,” I quickly told him before scrambling about the kitchen, “Uh if you don’t want it I think I can give you something else! W-What do you like? Uh wait, what do I have to offer..?”

My hands were opening and closing the cupboards as I searched for anything other than the take-out on the counter. I knew bitties had some preferences like condiments or preferred one particular type of food. I stood on the tips of my toes as I grabbed a can of something off the shelf before taking a glance at the picture and label.

Ravioli…?

I peered into the space again before grabbing what looked like some sort of bottle, caramel?

A part of me was wincing at the selection of food choices I had. Take-out foods, a bottle of caramel, and a can of ravioli…How on earth had I managed to survive on my own? I turned over to stare at Felix who hadn’t moved an inch since I began my frantic search for more food.

I probably looked so strange in his eyes…

“I may have to go shopping, “ I finally spoke up before setting the two food items down next to the noodles, “Caramel and ravioli are our other options I guess, but well I honestly don’t know which you prefer. Oh! I-I’m sorry I didn’t let you-“

Felix walked over to the noodles before allowing his fingers to grab a noodle hanging off the edge of the bowl. He tugged it a bit until it was long enough for him to rest on the corner and the tip was by his lips. I watched him as he bit into the end before chewing slowly, his face remained neutral before he looked up at me.

“…can I have s-something else?”

“O-Of course!” I paused a moment to stare at the can and bottle before hitting myself right on the forehead, “I-I’ll be back! I’m going to get your plates and utensils!” Felix’s shoulders seemed to tense up as I almost slipped over my feet, using the counter to save myself from plummeting face first into the tiled floor.

“F-Felix I’ll be right back!”

* * *

He watched as you ran out of the kitchen to another room, possibly your bedroom by the looks of the personalized partly open door. 

Felix looked around before edging himself carefully to the two items you had left on the counter and examined them. The tin can showed a picture of some sort of pasta that held something stuffed in it. His stomach seemed to growl more towards it than whatever he had just tried to eat and he took a glance to the bottle close by.

Peering through the container he could make out some weird substance inside that seemed to resemble something like honey…But darker? He honestly had no clue what was inside it and poked at the plastic bottle it was in.

He shuffled back to his place and stared at your bedroom, waiting for you.

You…You seemed nice.

He remembered you when he and the others hid from you and the other human women that went into the building they chose to call their home.

He remembers how quiet you spoke to the other women when you bid each other a good-bye before leaving the alley. You always lingered behind when the others went ahead, you stood by the steps for two minutes before letting yourself follow after the other women. He knew the action well since he did that too with the much younger bitties when they explored the alley. You were looking out for the other women and wanted to be ready to pounce on anyone that wanted to take them off guard.

The other human women had long hair, but you stood out the most with your short hair. Even though you seemed the most intimidating-it looked like you were the tallest woman compared to the others-you held a distant look in your eyes. It was like you weren't quite focused and your mind was dreaming as you stared up at the sky. He too had that sort of look and he wondered just what was on your mind to have you so dazed.

The similarities between you and him he saw was probably why he had not fought back against you when he realized he had asked you to lift him out of the box. To him you were something familiar and he could remember faintly how you remained so gentle and kind to him. Yet he could feel something squirm in his chest as he stared back to your bedroom.

Why would you take a strange bitty into your home? Why go through all this trouble to do this for him?

Were you going to trick him like those human men in the alley? Would you throw him out once he seemed useless in your eyes?

His fingers twitched as he stared down at the sleeves of his jacket before letting his eyes widen.

The dust that once clung to his jacket were gone, cleaned away when he had been passed out in your scarf. 

Had you done that for him…?

And you gave him a name too…Felix…

The corners of his mouth twitched a bit as he whispered his name. He enjoyed the way the name just rolled off the tongue. “Felix…my name is Felix…” Even with his efforts to keep his volume down he knew his voice was cracking a bit as he repeated his name again.

This was his name.

His.

“felix…felix,” he whispered before fidgeting in his spot again as he heard your footsteps head back to the kitchen.

In your hands has a handful of little plates and bowls, a fork and spoon placed in one bowl as you presented it all to him.

“I-I’m sorry I took so long,” you apologized to him as he watched you arrange the little utensils and dishes on the counter, “I couldn’t’ find one set of plates and well I-I…” He looks up at you as you stand before him and he couldn’t understand why you looked so afraid.

Were you afraid of him?

Your hands were clasped together in front of your chest as stared down at him. Lips quivering and your teeth lightly nipped at your bottom lip.

….Were you afraid he wouldn’t like you…?

He stared down at the bowl and plate before grabbing the largest of the set and slowly walking over to the strange bottle. “could…could I try this?”

Your face seemed to light up and his eyes widened as a smile came to your face. The giggle that came out of your lips spread a warmth down his body and he swore that the lights of the kitchen made you look like some sort of angel.

“Of course Felix…You can try the caramel.”

Your name was…Clover…Clover wasn’t it?

“t-thank….thank you Clover.”


	5. A Quick Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a phone call to your boss for a moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!
> 
> Teacup along with some other mentioned bitties such as Baby Blues, Papys, Lil Bros, and Edgys are from the main BittyBone AU blog.  
> Tumblr: http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission.  
> Tumblr link: http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty

* * *

Over the course of the day I had learned a few things about Felix...

The first being the most obvious, he didn’t seem quite fond of greasy food.

He had eyed me blankly as I ate the remaining noodles of the take-out as he nibbled on his ravioli. Whenever I had managed to make eye contact he quickly ducked his head and focused on his food. After having watched him chew on the noodle earlier and his blank face I made a small note to myself to try and lessen the take-out I ordered, as well as buying some sort of cook book.

It might as well be time I actually learned something useful instead of relying on my phone and the microwave.

Felix seemed to have a liking for the ravioli as I had guessed, but he had also eagerly liked the sweet caramel sauce with an equal amount of enjoyment. I had managed to fill up a bowl three times with the sauce as he ate between the pasta and caramel. It surprised me he didn’t try to dip ravioli into the little bowl…

As I had also predicted, Felix had immediately placed some distance between me and after he seemed to be much more alert about my presence. He kept himself at about a foot away from me while we had ate and when I was washing the dishes. Felix remained seated in the same spot on the counter by the fruit bowl as he watched me. From the corner of my eye I could see him open his mouth a few times, before snapping it shut and fiddling with his fingers.

He wasn't a bitty that didn't like talking though. He was a very curious bitty and had asked me a few questions when we were still eating.

"W-what is it t-that you do?"

"are you by y-yourself?"

"milady, are we...going anywhere after this?"

Felix’s voice continued to rise up and down in volume when he spoke to me and quite often his fingers often dug into the fur of his hood when his voice suddenly went up just a bit. His one good eye would widen and stare at me before I gave him a smile before continuing the conversation. He quickly relaxed and went back to talking with ease, though his shoulders were still tensed up.

It made me wonder, what was the reason he was so afraid of speaking?

The signs of timidness in his voice volume made me wonder if someone had mistreated him cruelly to the point he was afraid to speak up....or...or worse....I had shuddered and my hand lightly brushed over my throat as I forced myself to breathe in. I only hoped over time Felix wouldn't feel afraid to raise his voice at least a bit to me.

While he was keeping himself at a distance from me, Felix was by no means frightened by me.

In fact he seemed to be braver in using physical touches to get my attention than using his voice to call for me. He had tugged on the sleeve of my sweater dress when I finished washing dishes before quietly pointing to my room. Getting the jest of what he wanted I held out my hands for him to sit in before taking him there. He even tugged at my fingers when I set him down by his bed and directed me to put it on the windowsill by my bed.

The bitty seemed to like the long purple curtains and had pressed himself close to the glass to look up at the sky once we had him settle on the sill. His face had a light orange glow to it when he noticed the crystals hanging above. I smiled as he kept tilting his head left to right as the light hit them.

“Do you like it?”

“I-It…it’s very nice milady,” he answered me as we both settled down to at least try to get some much needed sleep. It was probably late morning by then and I needed some energy since I would need to get food for dinner. That would also require me to stop by the bank too....I settled my worries down before giving Felix one last glance before allowing myself to close my eyes. Felix had kept his jacket on, but he had the dark purple blanket of his bed pulled all the way up to his mouth.

The level of the sill was right on the edge of my mattress so I knew that if he needed anything he could just climb up and wake me. With that in mind I had lowered my head as deep as I could in my pillow before falling to sleep.

I wasn't sure how long it had been until I was woken up by the usual yelling and screaming from the couple a few apartments down. By the sounds of it seemed that Rodger forgot to put the toilet seat down…Again.

_"It can't be close to the afternoon...I feel like I've only slept for a few minutes."_

I groaned before sitting up in my bed, pressing the palms of my hands over my eyes as I turned my head to look beside me. I was quite surprised to see Felix had not woken up to the couple’s argument. The Tangerine stayed in deep sleep, a small smile on his face as he kept sleeping through the noise.

Perhaps he had grown use to hearing so much noise when he lived out in the alleyway.

Either way, I was awake and knew I couldn’t fall back to sleep so easily. Slipping out of bed I took my cell phone off my nightstand and quietly left the room, leaving the door open a bit as I dialed my boss’s number. After the third ring she answered, “Clover? Are you alright?”

“Good morning….Or rather early afternoon boss,” I greeted as I peered into my bedroom. Felix’s form was still under his blanket and I moved to the living room, “We made it home…Felix is just sleeping now.”

“So you named the bitty?”

“Yes,” I settled down on my couch, my legs drawn up to my chest as I continued to speak, “Felix…Felix is a Tangerine apparently. You should see him ma’am…He’s very sweet, if not a bit jumpy.” On the other end I could just picture my boss taking in a long drag of her cigarette. She was probably upstairs in her apartment just above the club, probably curled up in her bed with some coffee resting beside her....

“He’s in perfect health despite living it out in the streets. There are some scratches on him though. He has two scars on his face.”

“Did the bitty techs give you anything though? And what about the scars?”

“Some monster candy and vitamins for him, but they recommended rest too. It doesn’t look like he was…from a ring, at least not from the looks of it. The scars on his face look older than the scratches on the rest of him. The ones on his face might not go away, but at least the ones on his legs will in time."

“Well…Bitties from the fighting rings hold themselves a certain way,” my boss informed me as I heard her exhale, “From the looks of it, Felix did look quite haggard when I saw him. Did he say anything about his past to you? Maybe he's just keeping quiet for now until he can fully trust you.” It made me curious just how my boss would be able to tell a normal stray bitty from a bitty that had been in a fighting ring, but I shook my head.

“N-No…I mostly just let him eat and rest,” I answered before I closed my eyes just as Heather started screaming something to her husband further down the hall, “He does seem afraid to talk to me. His voice keeps shifting in volume…”

My boss let out another exhale and I knew she was probably tapping the end of her cigarette into an ash tray now. She always had that odd habit of doing that when she was going to take a pause, whether it was to create some dramatic effect or she was using it to stall we would never know…

“Over time I’m sure he’ll tell you my dear…You both seem, fit for each other.”

“…What do you mean?”

I could hear her sigh before letting out a quiet giggle, “In time my dear lucky Clover. Now…I’m sure you’re curious about what happened when you left.” Ah…Yes I was, but I kept my mouth shut as I waited for her to start. “The police did give us a hard time-“ Of course they would. “But they are going to be on the look-out for those three men. It seemed idiots get bolder when things go south for them…There had been reports of people nabbing strays or any bitties left unattended to sell off. Whether it be for bitty fighting rings, illegal breeding, black market purposes...It's truly low."

I bit the bottom of my lip and tried hard not to picture Felix in such dark places....I could feel my skin prickling up as I remembered hands resting on my shoulders before letting out a sigh, "I'm...I'm just glad he's safe now." My boss let out a hum of agreement before speaking again, “The other girls and I have agreed that we will be providing all we can to any possible strays Queens of Hearts may run across in the future. I believe Oasis and a few others are quite knowledgeable of bitties so I trust we won’t be quite lost in the dark.”

True, Oasis had literately spent her days reading up on bitties up until the day she decided to get Muse.

I recall even Lullaby saying her girlfriend from another city had adopted a bitty as well and was trying to study up on them to be closer to the little one. She wasn't the most knowledgeable as Oasis was now, but she had a big heart just like my friend. There were three others too that had their own bitties, but I couldn't remember off the top of my head what sort they were. All of them knew what would be the right course of action so the rest of us wouldn't be fumbling around nervously.

“We’ll be putting out anything for them. Food, water, clothing…I believe Lullaby is quite handy with doll clothing yes?”

“Yes, she has quite the collection of dolls so I’m not surprised she designs outfits for them,” I answered as I remembered Lullaby sewing up a little jacket a few days ago. It was probably a gift to her girlfriend's bitty now that I thought it over carefully, “Will we be able to do enough f-for them though?”

“It is the best solution for now,” my boss replied, “We are by no means a bitty shelter, but I will simply not stand by and let anyone-monster, human, or bitty-be left to fend for themselves alone in this cruel world. We’ll do the best we can to avoid what happened to poor Felix and his friends. If they ask for help, I am not opposed to doing so. We'll even help them get back to the center if they choose it so.”

“It sounds like a good plan,” I agreed as she inhaled loudly, “Thank you ma’am.”

“No thanks required…It’s simply something that must be done,” she exhaled and I felt my lips tug up into a smile, “Now Clover…I ask you at least take a few days off. Felix is most likely going to need much of your attention; you also must get some sleep as well. Those dark shadows are not attractive dear.”

My fingers pressed the underside of my eyes before I let out a light scoff, “How’d you know?”

“My lucky Clover do you take me as a blind woman? I lost my ability to dance, but I certainly haven’t lost my eye sight. Now go to sleep.”

The smile on my face grew and I could feel the familiar sting in the corner of my eyes as I wanted to cry. She knew everything of course, she had been the one to pull me out of my own little box in an alley those few years ago. Perhaps that was what she meant earlier...

“Yes ma’am. Thank you."

With that I heard the phone beep against my ear before I pushed myself up from the couch and returning to my room. The screaming match between Rodgers and Heather had somehow died during my phone call and I might be lucky to catch a few more hours of sleep before I had to get up again. Felix was still asleep, but his blanket was lowered down to the floor and I saw him twitch at the lost of it.

I used my thumb and index finger to pick up the blanket before carefully draping it over him and watched as he greedily tugged it over his body again. I let myself giggle at the cocooned up Tangerine before slipping back underneath the covers of my own blankets to sleep again. 


	6. It Is Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover comforts Felix a bit and Felix comes to be at ease with Clover. Also a strange phone call gives a bit of a peek into Clover's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!
> 
> Teacup along with some other mentioned bitties such as Baby Blues, Papys, Lil Bros, and Edgys are from the main BittyBone AU blog.  
> Tumblr: http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission.  
> Tumblr link: http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty

* * *

The bank had to be my least favorite place to go, but I did need to withdraw money to buy food. I desperately ignored the obvious stares of the suited men and fashionably dressed women who were also there. Luckily the staff knew me well enough and were kind to me whenever I came by, “And here you are Ms. Ito,” the teller smiled as she handed me an envelope, “Always a pleasure. Please come by again.”

"Thank you," I offered her a smile as I shoved the money into my purse before bidding her a good-bye. She gave me a wave before directing her attention to Felix, "Bye-bye little Felix." Felix remained quiet, but gave her a wave back as I made a beeline out the door. I glanced to my left shoulder as I felt Felix tug the scarf tighter around him as we stepped out of the bank.

“…Do you want to go home sweetie?”

“N-No, i...i’m okay, i promise milady,” Felix weakly replied as he only tugged the scarf around him more, “i…i can handle this.”

I raised my hand and gently allowed my fingers to brush against my scarf to offer a bit more fabric for the Tangerine to cling to. The scarf had been the first thing he desperately made a grab at once I told him we were going out of the apartment. He was nearly cocooned in the wool at this point and I had a feeling the fabric would be stretched out from all the tugging. It was a necessary sacrifice however and I knew Felix needed something to keep himself grounded despite his close proximity to my neck as he rested on my shoulder.

The bitty had remained silent and even when the still chilly air hit us; he made no movements at all despite the wind blowing at us. Felix would only shift a bit on his perch when someone came a bit too close. I opened my mouth to suggest that perhaps we had enough time outside until I noticed his expression. His jaw was still and I could faintly see a look similar to a scowl as he stared out into the crowds.

He was honestly willing himself to put up a front to seem calm…

 “You’re being very brave Felix.”

The Tangerine perked up at my words and I could see a bit of his mouth tugging up into a grin as he nuzzled his face into the wool. Giggling I pushed my glasses up on the ridge of my nose before walking out into the streets.

With spring just around the corner the weather shifted from chilly to sometimes warm during the day. Today however was quite cold, a blessing considering I would have chosen to wear my scarf out with Felix. I exhaled a bit and grinned as a faint cloud disappeared, beside me Felix seemed to scoot away from my neck and I saw a much smaller cloud form right by my cheek.

“Having fun?”

Felix’s hood bobbed up and down in my peripheral vision before he exhaled out another cold exhale making me giggle again.

Felix had still not spoken a word about his past, and I was just fine with that. I myself hadn’t said much about myself to him beside the basics of my occupation and my living status.

It was always hard opening yourself up to a complete stranger. Just as my boss had told me, in time Felix would share his past with me…Just as I had with her.

I tugged my jacket a bit tighter as my heels hit the pavement a bit harder as I hurried my pace a bit. I could feel Felix lightly tug at the ends of my hair as I sped walked, but didn’t say anything as he seemed to be concentrated on the people around us. On occasion I could feel him shift around as we walked and tugged my hair when something caught his attention. So far I had only needed to explain to him about the bank and now the grocery store.

“s-so we just…get what we need?” Felix questioned as he tugged his hood harder as the warmth of the store hit our faces, “ah…how can you find anything in here?”

“It’s all organized,” I informed him as I grabbed a basket and made my way to the canned goods, “It is overwhelming, but every aisle is labelled for us to know where to go. It’s nothing to be scared over.” Felix huffed a bit before muttering he wasn’t scared just surprised.

I giggled as I reached to grab a can of ravioli and showed it to him, “Do you think you’ll be okay with this? Or would you like to try something different?”

“W-whatever is fine with you milady.”

“I want you to tell me what you want,” I insisted to the Tangerine before setting the can down and stepping back a bit to examine the selection carefully. I could feel Felix push down his hood before turning his head to me as I pointed to the two cans in front of us, “One is filled with beef and the other is filled with cheese…The one back home was beef filled-“

“why does it…m-matter what i want?”

What?

I lightly reached up and my fingers lightly tapped the top of Felix’s head, my eyes widening as I felt a slight tremble. Putting the basket down to the floor I stepped forward to avoid blocking the middle aisle as I helped Felix sit down on the shelf. There was a light orange glow in his cheeks and his bad eye twitched a bit as his good one allowed tears to roll down his cheekbones.

“why….why are you so nice?”

Again, poor Felix what had happened to you?

“Shush, shush…Felix, Felix baby shush,” I gently wrapped a hand around his shaking form and pressed a kiss to his forehead, not caring of any shoppers who may have seen us. It must have looked strange to see a woman comforting a bitty, but damn it all I refused to allow Felix to believe he should feel so afraid. In the back of my mind I could remember a time I myself felt so wound up I couldn’t believe in kindness given without some sort of payment back.

Right now, I had to focus on Felix though.

Felix closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe in and exhaled loudly which made me smile in relief as he seemed to stop shaking. Staring into his eye lights I could sense he was searching for a reaction from me. My smile remained before I pressed a light kiss on the top of his skull, “Good boy Felix…Just breathe. Take as much time you need okay?”

Felix let out a sniffle and let out a shaky breath, for a moment it looked like he was going to stay silent until he reached out to me. I gently lifted him from the shelf and settled him back onto my shoulder. His fingers gripped the locks of my hair as I watched him stare at the cans in front of us.

“…can we get both?”

I let out a giggle before taking a good amount of the cans and dumping them into the basket, “Let’s move on to the caramel sauce next before getting the things I really need.”

I knew the basics of cooking…If you counted being able to make an omelet a go to form of a meal. I would come by the grocery store much later in the week when I got my hands on a good cookbook. Felix would be satisfied with his ravioli and sauce for now until something else would catch his eye or he wanted something new. The rest of the shopping trip went by quickly and we left the store, two large plastic bags in one hand as an arm wrapped around a paper bag.

“C-Can you really carry that entire load of groceries milady?”

“You forget Felix,” I lifted my head up a slight bit as I walked, “I carried you and all the items from the center. I certainly can handle this!”

“all the same, don’t try to..overdo it.”

I felt a tug at my scarf and smiled as I felt him let out a sigh of content as we walked home. 

* * *

Felix was content remaining on the couch with the scarf wrapped up around him, watching the television set curiously as I shoved the groceries away. He seemed fascinated with the small TV I had in the apartment and I allowed him to pick whatever channel he wanted. For now he had settled on watching a rerun of an old magician competition show I had seen million times before. I grinned as I stole a glance to see him leaning forward in interest as the man on stage conjured a dove from underneath a piece of fabric.

‘Magic’ humans did were just simple tricks compared to the much real magic monsters had, but neither the less it was still entertaining.

In my pocket I could feel my phone vibrate and I instantly took it out to answer, “Hello?”

“Miss Clover?”

I stopped putting the can of ravioli up on the shelf as I heard the voice and glanced over to Felix, he was still watching the TV. “…Miss Clover?” I set the can down on the counter before quietly exiting towards my room. When I had finally stepped into the safety of my room I exhaled loudly, “What do you want?”

I could hear the other person sigh in relief before speaking up again, “Were you busy?”

“I was putting away a few groceries, why are you calling me?”

I could faintly hear someone murmuring something to them in the background before they spoke up again, “Look…I know this might be impossible for me to ask-“

“Then do not ask,” I could feel my hand shaking as I gripped the phone, “I have told you and him time and time again, I am not ever seeing you again.”

“Please I’m begging you Miss Clover,” they whispered and I could just picture them hunching away from him as they continued to speak to me, “This is urgent. We know that you are-“

“Never. I said never,” I repeated as I could feel an all too familiar pressure on my shoulders, “When I left I told you to never call me again. I made my choice a long time ago when he failed to be someone important to me. I’m sorry, but please never call me again.”

“If you could only listen for one moment please Miss Clover,” the voice was getting louder and higher now, “He knows, he honestly knows. I know that we ourselves were horrible at not listening to you, but for once could you-“

“For once you say to me? For once?” My own voice was starting to crack as I let out a chuckle, “Do not guilt me to seeing him again. By what means will you go just so I can feel like a little dancer on his stage. Please…I’m hanging up now.”

“Miss Clov-“

I hung up, my breathing coming out frantically as I tried to ease myself to calm down. My fingers went to work as I began to block the number and shoving my phone underneath my pillow. This would not be the first time they had tried to call me, but I certainly was not going to allow myself hear another word. My hands rested on my shoulders, squeezing hard as I could only stare at the floor. The thought of getting a new phone crossed my mind, but I knew that would be too much of a hassle.

They were not desperate people to snoop so low into trying to track me and I had made all efforts to continue being cut off from them. All the money I had I made from dancing and what was left of what my mother had granted me in her will. It wasn't a lot, but it was still a large sum of money many people would consider abundant enough to label me as 'rich.' I highly doubted they wanted to speak with me about that so what did they want to speak to me about?!

A tightening in my throat was forming and I could only squeeze my shoulders tighter while my mind raced over the possible reasons why they had called for me. I had nothing to offer, so why...I dropped my hands to my side as I forced myself to breathe in and out. After a few moments of silence I found I could finally move my legs and began to walk slowly towards my bedroom door, Felix was probably wondering where I was.

Stepping out of my room I made my way back to the kitchen and reached out to grab the can I had left on the counter, only to find the space empty. My hand patted the space a moment in confusion before I looked to the open cupboard. All the shelves had been filled up and all the bags were empty.

I stared at the filled shelves in shock before turning my head in the direction of the couch. Felix was sitting on the edge of the cushions, his eyes focused on the screen.

“…Felix?”

He turned to look at me as I slowly walked over to the couch, resting my arms on the top of the seat as I looked down on him, “Did you…Put all the stuff away?”

His face flushed a bit before he nodded, “are you okay milady?”

The negative feelings I had disappeared in an instant as I placed both my hands down for Felix to climb on. The Tangerine stood on the palms of my hands as I lifted him up, my lips giving him a light kiss on the forehead, “Much better…Thank you, you did a very good job putting everything away Felix.”

Felix’s face turned a darker orange as he tugged his hood a bit as I giggled at his bashful display.


	7. A Brother and A Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover and Felix find lost relatives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma just toss myself into this pile of hurt I just made, excuse me please. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

* * *

“I’m so so so excited!" 

I laughed a bit as Felix pressed himself against my neck, his eye lids slowly closing as we continued on our way home. Oasis continued to chatter on her end as I kept my phone glued to my right ear.

It had been a full week since Felix and I started to live together and, over time, Felix had begun to relax and get comfortable with me. His hesitation to speak was still present, but he had gotten used enough to me that he had often called out to me more. He even started to openly teleport around the apartment.

While he was subtle about it, I could tell he enjoyed watching me jump up in fright for the first few times he did it.

The very first time was when I had just exited the shower.

My cell phone had gone off, but I didn’t know at the time as I concentrated on the warm water cascading down my body. When I had stepped out of the stall, I let out a yelp and went back into the stall as the bitty stood at the sink.

Luckily Felix was kind enough to have his eyes closed and his head turned away, but he pointed to my phone that he had placed by my toothbrush.

“it rang twice…”

And with that he teleported out of the room, causing me to let out a gasp of surprise as my eyes blinked at the spot he had been only seconds ago. Another time had been when I had finally gotten my hands on a cookbook. Omelets could only fill you up so much and Felix was starting to get a bit territorial with his food. It was quite adorable seeing him give me a pout when he had to share a can of ravioli with me.

I had turned away for a moment and Felix had teleported from the couch to the kitchen counter after I had dumped something into the frying pan. I had let out a yelp again at his appearance and I swore he held a little smile as he sat on the open page. He merely pointed to a line in the book before speaking up, “you missed a step…you forgot the vegetables to the sauce.”

Completing his task he disappeared and reappeared back on his pillow, the scarf tugged up around him as he watched the TV.

Never had my mouth dropped so fast at how quick he had moved.

Over time I had gotten use to the teleporting, it would explain how he had moved so quickly from the couch to the counter the first day he had arrived. It also would explain the groceries being put away and often my cell phone appearing right beside my hand when it started to ring.

Felix was certainly a little sneak, but an adorable sort as he began to relax as our days together went by. Over time he had gotten into the habit of sleeping on my shoulder or on my stomach as I went about my day. He often blushed his usual orange hue, but he had gotten used to my light teasing and even nuzzled closer to my neck to retort against me.

It only made me giggle harder.

Even now Felix had gotten more comfortable on my shoulder and leaning against the side of my neck as we walked through the city. He was still wrapped up in the scarf of course, but I could tell the obvious changes were there compared to how he had been before when we went out.

“Felix hasn’t even met Muse yet how can you tell they’ll get along?” I questioned as I gently allowed my fingers to rub the top of Felix’s head. The Tangerine let out a low huff, but nuzzled closer to my neck. “In fact, how is it the boss let all of you guys bring your bitties to work while I was gone?”

“Ah well ha ha ha ha! Funny story actually!” Oasis nervously laughed as I could faintly hear Muse calling for her, “My adorable little bitty accidentally fell asleep in my purse when I went to work, and well…Let’s just say we all ganged up against her to let our bitties come with us now. Oh! You should have seen how Muse talked to the boss! Hold on, baby tell Miss Clover what you told our boss!”

I moved the phone over to my left ear, angling it so Felix could hear Muse as Oasis handed the phone over to her bitty.

“I said, ‘Don’t worry madame! I’m super quiet and cute! I’ll just hide in all those feathers and just pop up to scare anyone who gets back here! No one’s gonna see my mama changing!”

Felix and I let out a snicker at the Teacup’s words, Felix entire frame shaking and my hand pressed to my lips as I heard Oasis give out a howl of laughter, “I know right?! She had to leave the room to gather her giggles and she just said Muse was alright to stay in the dressing room!”

“I would think that maybe having our bitties there would help the strays feel more comfortable,” I replied as I waited at the corner of the street, “Who else has been bringing in their bitties to work?”

“Locket, Ursula, Belle, and Ace actually,” my friend told me as I heard her cooing over Muse who seemed to be purring at the attention, “You should have seen our reactions to Belle’s bitty, he’s huge! Poor Ursula let out a scream when she brought him out to introduce us, but he’s a cutie pie.”

A huge bitty? I wondered what type he was as I only let my smile remain as I knew I would have time much later to see all of my co-workers' bitties when I returned to work.

“Well I can’t wait to meet ‘em,” I chuckled as I spared a glance to Felix, “…Felix, are you looking forward to it?” Oasis gasped as she seemed to be awaiting the bitty’s answer and I could just picture her holding her phone closer to her ear as Muse watched her in curiosity. Felix had gotten used to hearing Oasis over the phone, having heard me speaking to her along with Muse perking up once in a while. He had shown some nerves when I told him in a few more days I would return to work and I was allowed to bring him. Yet my Tangerine just nodded in agreement before clinging to my fingers as I assured him everyone at the club was kind.

Felix stared at my phone in interest before allowing himself to inch a bit to allow himself closer to the receiver, “….it’ll be nice to…meet everyone?”

I instantly pulled the phone away just in time as Oasis’ and Muse let out a high pitched sound that might have been used for joy. Felix was alarmed and pressed back against my neck as I allowed the two to let their voices cry out from my phone at an arm’s length distance. A couple shot us a nervous look at the high pitched cries and shuffled faster past me to which Felix snorted.

“Oh it’ll be so so fun! Felix, I cannot wait to be your friend!” Muse yelled as Oasis joined in her Teacup, “And I cannot wait to see you Clove! Hopefully your shadows are gone too, you better have gotten sleep!”

“don’t worry, i make sure,” Felix replied as I put my phone on my left ear, “i seem to make a good sleep enhancer…”

“It’s hard not to sleep when a Tangerine is all cocooned up in a scarf right by the bed,” I huffed before letting out a giggle, “But Oasis, we are both looking forward to seeing everyone again. I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Okies! Bye-bye little Felix, bye-bye Lucky Clover!”

I let out a laugh as I placed my phone into my pants pocket, “Ah, it’ll be quite interesting…Right?” Felix squirmed a bit in the scarf before sighing, “probably….i wonder if muse is really that loud.”

“What’s wrong Felix sweetie? Afraid you’ll be tired out?”

“eh, maybe milady. though…it will be nice. you always seem happy when milady oasis calls,” Felix told me as our apartment building came to view. I nodded as I raised a hand up to push Felix a bit closer and turned my head to give him a little kiss on the cheek, “Well I’m certainly happier….”

Felix’s face flared up to a bright orange and let out a low grumble of words as we came closer to home. I dug into my pockets to take out my key as we came closer to the front door and let out a giggle as he remained silent.

“Silly little Felix,” I teased before coming to a halt which startled him a bit. Instantly I felt Felix stand up on my shoulder before letting out a strangling like sound at the sight before us.

A tall skeleton bitty was huddled up by the front door, a large lump covered in a tattered up red cape laid next to him. While I couldn’t see what was under the cape I had a feeling it was another bitty as one of his arms held it close to his body as his mouth moved as if he was whispering something to them. His structure was quite similar to Felix, but the much sharper teeth and all black attire immediately told me he was a Boss type bitty. He seemed to have noticed us and immediately raised an arm up to summon a bright red bone. It was almost as large as my hand, but the sharpened tip did make me back way a few steps as he let out a low growl.

“W-Whoa wait let’s not-“

“POE IS THAT YOU?!”

Wait what?

Hearing Felix’s voice become so loud had startled me enough I stumbled a bit on the heels of my boots as I continued to stare at the Boss. The Boss’s eyes widen at Felix’s voice and the bone disappeared as his mouth dropped open, “T-TANG….TANG IS THAT YOU?!”

Felix teleported away and huddled down by the Boss, the other skeleton bitty used his free arm to hug him close. “OH…OH IT IS YOU, BROTHER….I THOUGHT-“ Felix clung tightly to the other and I could faintly hear him whisper the same word as well.

Brother…?

“…T…Tang?”

Felix and I stiffened as the form underneath the red fabric finally revealed their face, “Oh…It is you…oh.” Instantly my mind raced as I tried to recall her type from the million times Oasis shoved her phone in my face. The gills and the bright red hair allowed me to think of three bitty types, but the way she looked much meeker immediately cut the guesses in half.

An Asagi bitty stared at Felix with a smile as she clung onto Poe who shifted a bit to allow her to reach out in order to hug the Tangerine, “Oh thank goodness…” I watched as Felix hugged the bitty tightly as I finally snapped out of my stunned state. I tugged my scarf off my neck and knelt down in front of the trio, “Felix, we need to get them to the Bitty CC right away. They don’t look good. Help them on.” The two bitties seemed to finally notice my presence and instantly cowered at my appearance.

“Who are you…? Who's Felix?”

“FELIX? WHO IS THIS FELIX HUMAN SPEAKS OF? WHY IS THIS HUMAN HERE?!”

“my name,” Felix answered and began to help Poe and the Asagi up, “this is milady, clover, she’s been caring for me since she found me. we can trust her. i promise you that.”

Poe stared up at me as I extended my arms to them; he only hugged the Asagi closer to himself and let out a snarl. Felix was quick to let out a low growl as he offered a hand out to them, “please poe….you can trust clover, she is not like **them**.” The Asagi stared between me and the two skeleton bitties, her body shaking in the cold as she tugged the cape tighter around herself. Poe also looked between me and Felix before weakly letting out a cough. The sound he made close to a hack as he shook before giving me a narrowed look, “FINE…WE SHALL TRUST HER.”

“Quick, Felix sweetheart can you help her first,” I quickly instructed as I set the scarf down and folded it up to provide room for Poe and the Asagi to sit in, “My scarf will be warm for now, we’ll have to run though. You have to hold on tight.”

“PLEASE BE AWARE MICHI IS IN A FRAGILE STATE,” the Boss growled as the Asagi slowly sat on the wool, her knees up to her chest as she kept the cape around her, “IF SHE IS HARMED…”

“I would never harm her. I will never do such a thing, I swear to you.” My voice went a tad louder than I would like, but it seemed to be enough for the Boss who accepted Felix’s hand and hobbled over to where Michi, the Asagi, had sat. I watched as he immediately wrapped his arms around her and how Michi seemed to stop shaking a little less.

Carefully wrapping them up, I cradled them close to my chest as Felix teleported on my shoulder, “milady are you-“

“You forget Felix sweetie,” I bitterly laughed as I turned on my heel and ran towards the direction of the center, “I promised to keep you safe….I promise now to keep them safe too. On my soul.”

Beside my ear I could hear Felix inhale sharply before resting his skull against my temple, “…..milady, you are…very kind. thank you.”

* * *

**“EXCUSE US!”**

“My stars!”

The slime monster from last time dropped the box they were holding to the floor as Felix and I stood in the front door. Our combined yells having echoed throughout the whole center which startled the tech in the front and a few bitties along with a few adopters.

From beyond the lobby to the area the bitty pens were I could faintly hear crying.

My face along with Felix’s turned a bright shade of a blush as I quickly shut the door, a bit quieter than I had before, and ran over to the familiar monster from my last visit with Felix.

“….I’m so sorry. I am so so sorry, but this is important!”

“w-we apologize, but this is urgent!”

“Help us please!”

The monster took one look to the Boss and Asagi in my scarf before ushering me to the back in the clinic area.

Much like before the same rabbit monster from my first visit was there and took the two bitties out of my arms. Felix gripped the locks of my hair tightly as I tried to answer all the questions the other tech asked me as before. They seemed to have remembered Felix and paused a moment to greet him.

 “Why hello again, how are you dear?”

“B…Better,” Felix spoke up as he teleported to stand on top of a nearby chair, “w…will poe and michi be alright?”

“Felix seems to know them,” I quickly added and nervously watched as the other tech carefully looked over Poe before speaking quietly to Michi. She seemed to be motioning for the Asagi to remove the cape from her body.

“I…I honestly have no idea how long they’ve been out in the cold, but I know they’re in a deep need for help.”

The tech in front of me only nodded before gesturing to the seats, “Well you’re certainly lucky to be quick in bringing them. By the looks of it the Boss seemed to have some early signs of Speck, but a quick treatment should have him better. It’ll take a while, but wait until we call you in okay?”

“Of course,” I nodded and plopped myself in the chair next to the one Felix had occupied as we were left alone.

We sat in silence as we waited.

Felix was going back and forth in the seat of his chair as he gripped the edge of his hood. He walked around in circles and a few times seemed to want to say something before walking around again. I myself was waking myself in the slight daze as the reality of the situation hit me. There was no possible way I was going to let those two be alone….I could ask my boss for another few days off and the amount of money I had...Would it be wise for me to move to a better apartment now?

Felix had no trouble with the noise, but what about Poe and Michi? 

“Miss Ito?”

I jolted up from my seat at my name as Felix also scrambled to stand at the very edge of the chair. “Yes h-how are they?” I stuttered as Felix seemed to be ready to teleport into the room if he didn’t hear anything. The tech offered me a smile, “Well we’ve managed to help the Boss and he’s completely healthy now. There seems to be a slight limp in his leg, but we may be able to fix it. Now the Asagi…Well, there’s something you may want to see for yourself than letting me-“

“WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER?!”

I was quick to grab Felix before he fell off the edge of the chair, diving in before he would slip to fall face down on the floor. My left heel slid on the tiled floor and I awkwardly tittered on my boots as I tried to hold him still in my open hands.

“IS SHE OKAY?! WHAT’S WRONG!”

“Felix! Sweetie please! Breathe!” I exclaimed as I continued to hold him as he continued to frantically ask about Michi, “You’re going to hurt yourself sweetie!” I honestly had no clue how to calm my usual quiet bitty down. His voice at full volume was still startling, but I could see him freeze at my words before giving me a look of fear. I sighed before planting a kiss on the side of his head, “She’s fine baby…I’m sure of it. Let’s just see her first before we run in like Vikings screaming some war cry..Okay?”

“I…i a-apologize,” Felix whispered as he looked towards the tech in front of us, “i…they’re important to me.” The rabbit bitty tech only nodded in agreement before nodding over for us to follow her into the main clinic room again.

Poe had been moved to a separate table when he was being taken care of for his Speck while Michi nervously stayed on her knees on the exam table in the center of the room. The cape on her lap was soon pulled up all the way to neck when she heard our footsteps. Michi sat still before lifting her head, ducking her head down again once she saw us..

“michi?” Felix teleported from my hands and stood beside her, “what troubles you? what’s wrong?”

Michi only shook her head and seemed to curl up into herself with a soft whimper, my heart nearly broke and I quickly bent my knees enough to allow myself to get on their level. "Michi? Sweetpea? Can you look at me?”

She stiffened, but didn’t seem to back away as she lifted her head a bit to look at me. I smiled before speaking again, “Whatever is wrong…You can tell us. You’re safe,” I gently told her before reaching up and using the tip of my finger to stroke her head, “Nothing will hurt you here.”

I heard a soft purring like sound from her before she allowed her shoulders to drop a bit, “Can…Can I really trust you?”

“I will never lay a hand on you and Poe, I will protect you and do whatever I can to help you. I promise you Michi.”

There was a pause before slowly Michi lowered the red fabric and revealed her torso to Felix and me. There was a bit of a bump where her stomach was and while she was not quite big, it was obvious she was with child. Felix stared at Michi before looking towards the other side of the room where Poe was and back to her. He stood there in silence for a moment before hugging her, “you and poe?”

“Y-Yeah, we have a little one on the way,” Michi weakly laughed as she allowed a hand to rest on her belly and stared at me, “T-Tang…I mean Felix, is Poe’s little brother from…Before. As Poe’s mate I’m…I’m his sister-in-law, I believe is how you humans say it?”

“I see…”

Before? What was the Before? Was it how they all knew each other? Was the...Before the reason why Felix had such a fear to speak? What happen to all of them? I could feel my throat tightening as I tried to keep myself from crying. They didn't deserve such a hard life...

The other bitty tech appeared with Poe, allowing the Boss to run straight to Michi and Felix to give them both a hug. Both let out a bit of a startled yelp at the force the strongest of the trio had, but soon relaxed as they stayed together in the hug.

“Is it possible I can…”

“Adopt her and him? Of course,” the rabbit monster next to me nodded and patted my shoulder with a soft paw, “I guess we were right…You are a kind person.”

“It’s the right thing to do,” I replied back and gave a smile to her, “Wouldn’t…Wouldn’t anyone do it?” The tech only gave me a nod before leading me away from the room to get the proper paperwork signed.

I paused at the doorway briefly, catching Felix’s eye as he looked away from Michi and Poe to stare at me. In the depth of his bad eye I noticed a faint orange glow, but it vanished as tears slowly slid down his cheekbones.

Thank you…He seemed to be saying thank you to me…

I smiled before blowing a kiss in his direction, “I won’t let anything hurt you. You're safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight detail, I had planned on having Poe die, but I just couldn't. All the family love is needed.


	8. An Old Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your bubble of peace suddenly shatters, are you ready for the fall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

* * *

Poe and Michi were quite fine with the noise from the floor above us when we had come home after we had permission to from the center. Granted Poe did say a few choice words as the party continued on throughout the night after we heard a loud thud just above the bedroom. Like last time the techs had given me medicine and vitamins to help both bitties recover, Poe had been given strict orders to not run as his left leg still needed recovery. Felix had offered his grouchy brother to teleport him anywhere he needed as Michi was only advised that she would need another appointment to keep track of the progress of her pregnancy.

Needless to say we were all exhausted and drained when we came home.... 

With only one bed set up, the trio had decided to cuddle up close to me once we had slipped into bed.

Felix had propped himself against the edge of my neck after my head hit the pillow and began to snore softly in an instant. Michi would often let out a few whimpering sounds in her sleep, but she managed to sleep on through the night with Poe hugging her close. The two were cuddling up in another space on the pillow, but not too close to my head as we allowed sleep to settle on us.

For once I didn’t wake up from all the noise…

Now, I watched as Poe and Felix stood on the coffee table in the living room as Michi remained on the kitchen counter beside me.

Poe continued to look up from the paper before him towards Michi and I before returning his attention back to whatever Felix was sketching. Unlike Felix, who had kept his distance the first time, Poe was not afraid to get Felix to teleport him to me and letting out warnings about Michi. It had taken Michi and Felix half an hour to get him to finally calm down and back off once it became obvious I wasn’t a threat to the pregnant bitty. According to the bitty techs Michi still had two more months left and Poe’s over-protectiveness was completely normal, though maybe he was a bit too protective when he snarled at a few strangers that nearly bumped into us on the way home.

I could only hope in time he would learn to trust me as I watched him quietly talk to Felix.

The Tangerine surprisingly did well with a pencil and was drawing something for his brother. From where I stood I could faintly make out what looked to be a house and I could only guess he was coming up with a plan on making a shelter for his brother and sister-in-law.

Michi on the other hand was sitting in front of an open manga book I had dug up from the back of the closet.

Luckily it was one of the manga books I had with the English translation written out underneath the texts so Michi could understand it. The Asagi seemed surprised to find out about my collection when she asked me if I had them and was eagerly reading each one I could give her. My mother had used those old manga books in order for me to learn Japanese, though she only picked up series that were quite outdated now and older. I would probably have to find new volumes for Michi as time went on considering Asagis liked particular series from what I could remember.

The slime bitty tech, who had shared their name to be Reese, had told me that Michi’s pregnancy had been going well despite the circumstances Poe and her were in. The Boss had taken as many measures as possible that Michi remained healthy keeping in mind that she had their baby in her belly.

It had been particularly sweet to see Poe, who was as tall as Felix, hugging Michi who barely reached his chest.

My boss had been awarded a picture of the two cuddling up on my pillow in the morning to explain why I had requested another day off. Oasis herself had texted me soon after with a threat I better let her and the girls do a baby shower.

Was that even possible? Either way I had a feeling the others would be on board in a heartbeat and I would have no choice, but to allow it. Michi would probably be too overwhelmed by the attention and I would have to lay some ground rules in hopes I could control the chaos Oasis would create.

“….Clove?”

“Yes Michi?” I looked up from the newspaper to find the Asagi pointing to a page with a nervous smile, “C-Could you read this?”

I peered over at the page and laughed a bit when I realized it was where the heroine was transforming. I cleared my throat a bit as I spoke the dialogue, **_“Magic, Magic transform me! I become the heroine of justice!”_**

Michi let out a high pitched giggle at my words before coming up and hugging my wrist with thanks yous spilling out of her mouth.

“OH GOD NOT AGAIN….”

“let her be bro,” Felix chuckled as his brother watched Michi run back to her manga before giving me a look. He offered me a nervous grin at the Asagi's behavior I offered him a grin of my own as I went back to skimming over the newspaper again.

It had come to a shock to all three bitties when I first spoken Japanese when Michi couldn’t read a page well enough. I took pride that my speaking and reading skills were good enough, yet writing would forever be hell for me.

The words sounded higher pitch from my lips and flowed easily out of my mouth despite not speaking it often enough.

Michi’s fins perked up so high and she let out a high pitched squeal that only let Poe groan as he smacked his hand against his face. Apparently the act had shifted Michi’s fidgety opinion of me to one of admiration as she requested I say certain lines as she read. Poe in turn just gave his mate a look before turning away from me and huffing. It was probably the closest I would get of an approval from the Boss for now.

I bit my bottom lip as I continued to read over the apartment section and circled a few promising ones that were on a reasonable price point. With the future bitty baby on the way I had made the decision to finally move out of the apartment as soon as possible.

The apartment we all currently were in had been one my boss had helped me find on short notice when I had gotten enough courage to live on my own. The trio hadn’t shown any discomfort to the loud noises all around us, but the place was going to shit with all the parties above us…I couldn't tell just how much longer I could take hearing the awful techno beats from above or finding out if Heather actually was the one who forgot to close the window or if it was Rodger all along.

I sighed as I circled another box before looking down at my phone as it vibrated on the counter, a flash of an unknown number showed up. I dropped my pen to the side as I pressed the answer button as I heard an all too familiar voice speak up.

“Miss Clo-“

“Keep calling and I will get a new number,” I immediately said as Michi gave me a curious glance at the sound of my voice. I probably had spoken a bit too loudly and too roughly compared to my usual soft tones...

I offered her a smile as I heard the other person on the line pause before quickly speaking up, “I’m outside of your apartment building.”

My phone slipped out of my fingers as I quickly pushed myself up from the counter and made a beeline to my door. Michi seemed to be calling out to me as Poe seemed to also yell something upon noticing his mate's distress. I could only feel an icy chill race down my spine as I tried to find a pair of shoes I could get into before booking it to the first floor. 

“m-milady?”

I almost hit my forehead against the door as I felt Felix's weight on my shoulder as I had slipped my feet into the black pumps I left at the door. I paused in my movements to give Felix a look as he clung to my hair. His expression of concern allowed me to exhale slowly as I stole a glance to the other two bitties in the area. Poe and Michi were sharing similar looks of confusion at my action as I quickly took Felix off my shoulder and set him down to the floor.

“I just need to step out for a bit….I’ll be back.”

There was no way I was going to let them be involved….Not yet.

Felix stared at me before slowly resting a hand on top of my fingers before gripping them tightly, "...a...are you sure?" I gently stroke the top of his skull through his hood before getting up, “Keep an eye on things? I'll be back. I can...I can handle it."

He could only stare up at me with a look that could easily mean 'I don't believe you,' but soon backed down as he nodded, “…of course. but please...do be careful.” I offered him a smile before slipping out the door and quickly picked up the pace to the elevator. The expressions of all three bitties clawed at my heart with unease as I knew I had left them all with questions that I might never answer. I only wished to keep them out of my past....Just a bit longer.

Just to keep them at a safe distance from the hurt...

My heart hammered against my chest as the doors finally opened to the first floor and I was greeted with the back of a person in a beige trench coat staring out the glass doors. I fought back the urge to push the button to close the doors, but gathered my courage to approach them.

“Slava…”

Immediately they turned around to face me at the sound of their name and took a step towards me, “Miss Clover!” Their voice spoke happiness upon seeing me before their smile dropped at my expression.

Slava stood tall in their usual gray suit, something they had worn since I had met them those years ago. Their coat hiding as much as their build as possible due to the layers and gave them a rather ambiguous figure as they also wore slightly heeled boots. Their dark blond hair had been pulled into a loose ponytail that rested over their left shoulder with a few strands framing their face as their icy blue eyes studied me. They were probably wondering if I had woken up from bed as I had gotten lazy and only tugged on a pair of ripped jeans to pair up with the loose black button up shirt I often slept in. My short hair was sticking up and looked a bit ruffled too and I weakly brushed it with my fingers to comb some strands down.

I glanced around the lobby briefly before stepping a bit closer, ignoring how my knees shook a little bit with each step to get close to them, “Why are you here?”

“Miss Clover,” Slava hesitated before looking around and quickly clearing their throat, “I…I wasn’t suppose to come here. In fact....He advised me not to come here, but please. Listen to what I have to say.”

I raised my eyebrow as I waited for them to continue only to sigh and slowly lifting my hand to gently rest on their shoulder.  “Slava…I will not ever go near him again,” my words while strong shook and cracked a bit as I spoke in another language I knew, " _ **He has hurt me so much Slava."**_   Unlike how I spoke Japanese, my Russian was spoken in a much harsher if not deeper tone that made me sound icier than I would like.

Silence hung over us again as they continued to fidget under my gaze. A part of me wanted to pull them into a hug; they had been there for me when I had still been hurt from my mother’s passing and had been a dear friend to me…Another part of me wanted to shove them out of the building.

They had merely stood by and watched my heart torn to shreds and forced to dance about a stage on a puppet string for a selfish cause. They had even been the ones who stood in the background as I was tossed away to see me crumble on the pavement.

Yet I couldn’t do either and I merely stood to watch them fidget until they finally spoke up again, “I-I know, but Miss Clover he’s….He’s very…” They bit their lip as they hesitated again before quickly grabbing me by my wrists. I gasped as they yanked me into a hug and I could feel their body shake, “I’m sorry…I’m so so sorry I… ** _Oh dear sweet Clover.”_**

All tension in my body left as I finally wrapped my arms around them and let them sob upon hearing their old way of speaking to me. Something in my chest ached, some part bitter and the other part loving, as I felt our roles suddenly reversed from before. Something was very very wrong...

I could only listen as they spoke up again.

**_“Miss Clover…Miss Clover he is dying.”_ **

I felt my world shatter.


	9. There's Three Someones There for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a promise that things will be okay. You're not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

* * *

 When I was a little girl, my mother would often tell me that my father was a man who was a big softie underneath his cold exterior. She spoke fondly of him despite the long nights she cried when she had tucked me to bed.

As a teenager and a young adult I knew my father as a man whose jacket lapels I held onto as tightly as I could in fear I would become lost in the blizzard of the harsh world. He was all I had left in the world and I desperately wanted to do what I could to get him to love me.

Now, I knew him as a man who had destroyed my heart and lead me to believe I was loveless.

Slava had departed a few minutes ago, with permission to contact me when it was alright for me to visit. After learning of my father’s condition I had decided on breaking the one promise I had made, I would see him one last time.

Slava’s face was full of worry, but their eyes were filled with some spark of hope when I had told them my choice. They only hugged me and gave me a light kiss to my cheek as they left the building. I had remained in the lobby watching as their beige trench coat disappeared around the corner before I began to move back to the elevator.

The walk to my apartment was draining as a mix of emotions swirled inside me from my decision to meet my father again.

Would he even recognize me after he had left me to fall?

Pushing the door open I was startled when I felt weight on my left shoulder and turned my head a bit to find Felix. Felix grasped the ends of my hair as I faintly heard Poe struggling to right himself on my shoulder. Unlike Felix, Poe had chosen to cling to the very end of my shoulder to which I immediately raised a hand in case he fell. Michi stood in front of me, her fingers nervously resting on her stomach as she looked up at me with a nervous smile.

I had been too stunned to really register that the trio had been right at the door and I wondered if they had waited for me.

“W…What’s wrong everyone?”

“HUMAN CLOVER!” Poe loudly exclaimed as he finally righted himself to properly stand next to Felix, “YOU TOOK TOO LONG WE HAD GOTTEN WORRIED! ANY LONGER AND I WOULD HAVE DRAGGED YOU UP HERE!”

“P-Poe that’s a b-bit too much to say!” Michi exclaimed as I properly toed my shoes off and knelt down so I could scoop her up, “But…But we were very worried Clove. What happened? You were gone for q-quite a bit.”

“Just…Just met an old friend downstairs,” I replied as I gently stroked the top of her head, “You all didn’t need to wait for me.” I could feel the nagging feeling of guilt I had made them worry about me at my absence and weakly tried to offer them a smile in hopes I appeared fine to them. “but we wanted to,” Felix spoke up before teleporting again to stand on my lap, “you…you listen to us and handled our break downs…milady, it’s fine to tell us.”

I could feel that familiar wave of emotion as I stared at him before I felt a sting in my eyes. I tried hard to blink away the all too familiar sensation, but I let out a shaky breathe as the first tear rolled down my face.

“I’m….I’m so sorry for worrying you all…”

Poe grumbled a bit by my ear before lightly tugging a strand of my hair as Michi made a motion to be moved to the other side of my shoulder to wrap her arms as much as she could around my neck. Felix took hold of my left hand and hugged my fingers before offering me a sad smile as I allowed some more of my tears to fall down my cheeks.

It took me a while to gather myself before I took all of the bitties and set them down on the couch. Felix clinging to my jeans as Poe had pulled Michi into his lap as I began to talk to them.

“My father…Is dying,” I told them, “He…He is dying and I’ll be seeing him sometime soon. I don’t know when, Slava will be telling me.”

“who is slava?” Felix’s bad eye seemed to glow upon hearing their name, “was that the one who has been bothering you? the unknown caller i see on your phone sometimes?” I felt my lips twitch a bit at his questions and let out a laugh, “So you were looking at my phone?”

Felix’s face turned a light orange as he only tugged his hood up tighter as Poe let out a huff at his brother’s actions. Michi lightly nudged him before speaking up, “B-But why would they be calling you so much?”

“…My father and I do not have a good relationship,” I replied and slowly removed my glasses before setting them down on the coffee table, “My mother, Shiori Ito, never married my father so as it stands I am his illegitimate daughter. His name is Kirill Volkov, and he is the head of the Volkov family…”

“IT SOUNDS LIKE HE IS QUITE A BIG DEAL.”

“The Volkov family is a family line that is slowly dying out in importance as well as existence,” I explained to Poe as I lifted Felix and allowed him to rest against my stomach, “They only have the honor of their name and the vast amount of wealth they have accumulated over the years. It’s rare for anyone to know the family now unless you’re old blood.” I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair as I could feel an ache in my chest as I continued, “My mother struggled to raise me, and our last saving grace had been my great-grandmother whose will stated we inherited a huge sum of money. My mother’s parents had eloped and the scandal had caused a rift between my mother and the rest of her family. Only my great-grandmother took pity on us.”

I could still remember how my mother spoke about her family with a strained smile before sighing again, “My father left my mother and I after his family pressured him to leave us. Bad press for the family…”

“SO YOUR FATHER WAS A COMPLETE COWARD AND ABANDONED YOUR MOTHER AND YOU AFTER HIS FAMILY TOLD HIM NOT TO,” Poe growled and I noticed how his eyes turned a deep red, “WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SEE HIM? LET HIM DIE ALONE AND ROT IN THE EARTH FOR ALL YOU CARE.”

Michi nervously patted his hand while Felix let out a hiss to allow me to continue as I smiled at Poe. “You are justified to say that Poe….I honestly did want to, but…”

Felix stepped away for a moment to look at me, “but you didn’t want to.”

“No, I couldn’t,” I agreed before letting out a weak chuckle, “I guess it’s a part of me in hopes that…Maybe I can finally have some closure. Another part hopes that maybe he’ll see me as his daughter. Or get an a-apology perhaps...I cannot allow myself to walk away...I just want closure." Perhaps a part of me just wanted to be bitter and throw all my anger to the man who had been my father. To see him weak as he had left me.

Yet I knew deep down despite the bitterness I was sure that would boil up would die out as I recalled my mother's gentle hands on my own and whispers of me to keep being kind and do what was right. Even if I had as much right as I could to abandon him and ignore Slava's pleas, I was not someone who could do something so hateful despite having so much done to her.

Felix’s fingers grasped the front of my shirt and I scooped him up into my hands to bring him up to look at him. The Tangerine only made a motion to bring him closer and I slowly did so until he was close enough to my face. I blinked in surprise as I felt a light peck on my cheek before pulling him away.

“milady, we’ll be there for you. you are...too kind for your own good. let us at least be there with you."

I instantly pressed a kiss to the side of his face as I lightly allowed our foreheads to touch while Michi came close to me. The Asagi lightly tapped my knee and offered me a smile as I gently rubbed the top of her head. Poe had even come a bit closer to me and while he didn’t quite seem to warm up to me yet, he offered me his hand.

“AS YOU HAVE HELPED MY BROTHER AND MY MATE…YOU HAVE MY WORD THAT I WILL HELP AND STAND BY YOU AS WELL.”

I stifled a giggle as I gently shook his hand with my own, “Thank you Poe…”

The Boss’ face flashed a bright red before huffing and turning away from me as Michi and Felix continued to stay close to me.

At least I knew that I had them with me…I felt a lot better and that I wasn’t falling down anymore.


	10. Greetings from Queens of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover heads back to work with the bitties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507.
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

* * *

“ARE YOU SURE WE WON’T BE IN ANY DANGER?”

“You won’t be Poe, Muse and Oasis told me the other bitties at the club are completely harmless,” I reassured him as he and Michi sat on right shoulder while Felix had my left shoulder all to himself. My scarf was stretched and wrapped around all three bitties, most of the fabric around Michi and Felix.

Poe was the most alert and awake while Michi and Felix slept on either side of my neck. Both bitties couldn’t handle staying up the whole walk to the club and Michi's fatigue was starting to show more to the point her sleeping habits were resembling Felix's napping schedule. Poe bombarded me with questions about the others at the club and their bitties. I had very little to go on having relying on only bits and snippets of what Oasis had told me over the phone.

From what I could gather they all seemed to get along well enough and there hadn't been any issues. Despite all reassurances that everyone was safe, Poe didn’t let up and continued to question everything even after Michi had tugged his cape firmly in her sleep at some point during the walk.

It was much later than I usual came to work at, but my boss insisted I show up a little later for some reason. She had been rather alert after I had explained the situation with my father. She hadn’t discouraged me from visiting him, but she was not warm to the idea.

“Just be sure to tell me when the time comes where you confront him.”

I sighed before pushing my glasses closer to my eyes, _“She makes it sound like I’m going to war…Though I can understand how it would seem so.”_ Poe grasped my hair lightly as we approached the back of the club and I opened the door to the dressing room. The bright blue hair and platinum blond hair stood out against the slightly dim lighting of the room as both women turned to the door opening.

“Clover!”

I smiled as Oasis and Lullaby greeted me as I walked through the door, “Good evening.” I could feel Poe gripping my hair tighter at the sight of the two women before chuckling, “Poe it’s okay.” Beside me Poe let out a huff before tugging at my hair in defiance.

“Oh my gosh is that…?”

Lullaby stepped forward a bit, yet far enough to allow Poe some comfort as she looked from the Boss to the still sleeping bitties on my shoulders. Oasis also kept her distance, but I noticed Muse curled up around her neck with a wide smile on his face. I could just feel his energy radiating from his little body as he looked eager to come closer. Luckily the Teacup stayed with Oasis as Poe studied Lullaby in silence before lightly tugging my hair.

“Easy Poe, easy,” I lightly laughed as I felt Michi move and let out a squeak as she noticed Lullaby and Oasis.

“She’s adorable!” Oasis squealed as she clung onto Lullaby’s shoulders as I felt Felix stir a bit from the noise. He let out a yawn before rubbing at his eyes and staring towards Oasis who quickly put a hand to her mouth, “Oh, oh I’m sorry! Hi! I’m Oasis!”

“And I’m Muse!”

“H…Hello,” Michi nervously greeted as she tugged at the edge of Poe’s cape before slowly standing up, “I…I’m Michi. Nice to meet you.” The Asagi took a glance to Poe who continued to stay silent before sighing, “A-And this is Poe.”

Oasis and Muse both perked up upon hearing her voice and I swore that if they could their eyes would have been hearts as Lullaby giggled, “Hello, I’m Lullaby. And oh! Felix, is that you?”

“…yes…”

The Tangerine tugged at his hood a bit as he stared at the two, “are you m-milady oasis and milady lullaby?”

Both women quickly pressed a hand over their mouths in time before their squeals echoed throughout the room. Muse uncurled himself from Oasis and quickly leapt off her shoulder to land on a nearby dresser, “Hello! I’m Muse, it’s nice to finally meet you Felix!” Felix finally stood up on my shoulder before allowing himself to teleport off to appear behind Muse, “yo.”

The height difference between the two became obvious as Felix towered Muse who barely stood at eye level with the Tangerine's chest. Muse turned around, his ears perked up as he stared up at Felix, “Oh wow! You are tall! You’re still gonna be a lot shorter than Nemo though.”

“That’s Belle’s bitty,” Oasis informed me before she went over and scooped up Muse into her hands and placed him back on her shoulder, “Baby, what did I say about leaping off my shoulder? I know you can land on your feet, but please be more careful.”

“Oh sorry Mama,” Muse apologized before peering back down at Felix from his new perch, “Can we go introduce them all to our new friends Mama? Please please?”

“Later baby, I think they’ll be running into them though. We got a busy night,” Oasis giggled before petting the top of his head, “Sorry Clove, but the boss actually wanted to speak with you in the office before you head onstage. If you want we can watch over the trio until someone else comes in to do a shift change.”

“I RATHER WE STICK TOGETHER,” Poe spoke up immediately as he hugged Michi close to him as she sighed and gave my friends a wary smile, “I’m sorry…Poe gets a bit, protective.”

“I REFUSE TO LET MY YOUNGER BROTHER AND MATE WITH OUR BABY OUT OF MY SIGHT IN A STRANGE PLACE.”

Lullaby’s posture immediately straightened up as she ran to her dresser and opened the drawer, “Wait, wait before you go-“ She turned around and handed me something, “An early baby shower gift. We don’t know what sorta baby Michi and Poe’s will be having, but I figured we’ll start off with this!” I carefully lifted the item she gave me and handed it over to Michi to keep.

It was a tiny little blanket that had a little clasp that allowed the fabric to turn into a cape. The fabric was of a soft fuzzy material in a light green color with little designs of fishes and skeleton bones embroidered on the edges. Michi stared at the blanket in wonder, her fins perked up to their fullest as she studied the embroidery. Poe even looked interested as he allowed himself to touch the fabric with his fingers.

“It’s…It’s so soft,” Michi whispered as Felix teleported back onto my shoulder, “You made this…For our baby?”

“Yup!” Lullaby happily took out what looked like a onesie in the size one would think would be for a doll, “I um may have gotten too excited when Oasis told us about you two and your baby. So I started making some clothing for you, I know the Bitty CC has some. Though they’re not very stylized so much. Um…Do you like it? I-If you don't I can totally stop.”

“It’s amazing,” Michi stared at Lullaby before giving her a smile, “It’s…It’s really nice. T-Thank you!” Oasis and I grinned as Lullaby bounced on the balls of her feet before coming close to speak to Michi, “If you ever want something specific let me know okay? Heck Captain loves being my model, but I would love making clothes for your baby! I’m happy you love it! I read up that sometimes babies grow up fast, but I'm more than happy to start up their wardrobe!”

Oasis and I shared a grin at Lullaby's eagerness before Poe spoke up, "IT IS AGREEABLE. IT'LL DO.” Poe huffed before watching Michi smile at the gift and instantly his glare softened up as he watched his mate look at her stomach. I only smiled at the display before giving Lullaby a smile, “He likes it. Thank you Lullaby.”

“No problem! Well I better head onstage. I’ll see you all back in here when we close up!”

With that the blond quickly ran out of the room while giggling happily. Oasis giggled to herself before patting me on the back, “Better meet up with the boss lady Clover. I’ll see you up onstage okay?”

“Yup,” I nodded as I watched her sit down at her dresser again with Muse playfully using his tail to tickle her neck. I walked out of the dressing room, keeping a hand up to my shoulders in fear I might trip in the dimmed out hallway and have my bitties fall.

“She really made this…for us? For our baby?” Michi questioned as she continued to hold the blanket.

“Lullaby used to make clothes for her dolls, but she’s recently tried her hand on making clothes for bitties, specifically her girlfriend’s bitty,” I explained as I tried to remember my fellow dancer’s girlfriend, “She lives over in Greenridge and owns a jewelry store. Business hasn’t been going well as of late, but Lullaby has been helping out with making bitty clothing on the side. She mentioned Captain being a Baby Blue…”

“she might as well be one,” Felix mused as I continued down the narrow hallway, “i think her pupils would have turned to stars when she saw how much michi liked the blanket.” I faintly heard Michi make a noise of agreement and glanced to see her hugging the blanket right over her stomach. The baby was still growing and we could only guess she’d get bigger, how big was the real question.

Having Lullaby’s gift was only the starting point to how loved the baby was going be…I could only hope Michi wouldn’t face much difficulty during her pregnancy.

I had gone online, curious about hybrid births and read a few articles that made me a bit worried for Michi.

From just a glance it was obvious that Poe seemed the much stronger of the two, I had yet to see Michi use any magic at all and with her pregnancy she hadn’t overexerted herself except walking around the apartment. Most of the things I’ve read stated that depending on the stronger of the two it would determine a majority of how the baby would look, as well as how much strain it would be on the carrier parent.

I faintly recalled the images of the hybrid children the Newmore sisters’ bitties had and wondered if all those births had gone well…

Either way I would try my hardest to at least allow Michi and Poe some support even if I was just as flighty as Poe was. I lightly patted the top of Michi’s head before opening the door to an all too familiar office as my boss walked over to me from her desk. “Clover, long time no see,” she greeted me as I felt all three of my bitties scooted closer to my neck as I offered a smile, “Well, I mean the shadows under my eyes are gone.”

Miss Pandora had aged well from her years of being a ballerina and still stood tall at her height of five foot nine, granted she had to use a cane to walk. Her dark gray eyes were often narrowed, but she didn’t have a scowl all the time when she was in the club or with the workers she had hired. Her dark brown hair peppered with grays and whites was held up in a tight bun and the image of being a strict woman was there, but I knew her much better than what others had seen her as.

“I can see,” she chuckled as she examined my eyes, “All cleared up too…Back to a lovely flourished clover.”

I giggled before feeling Felix’s nails dig into my skin before placing a hand around him to ease his discomfort at my boss. “Miss Pandora, this is Felix and his brother and sister-in-law, Poe and Michi,” I properly introduced them as my boss continued to stare at the three in interest.

I was certain Poe had both arms wrapped around Michi and was tugging her as close as he could to himself.

The owner of Queens of Hearts only extended her hand towards Felix, who pressed against my neck immediately. Poe and Michi also did the same on the other side, but both parties seemed to remain still as they stared at the open hand in front of Felix.

“A pleasure…My, my Felix you certainly look better than before. Last time I saw you you were asleep in Clover’s arms. I’m sorry I could not do what I could to help,” she said before closing her eyes and bowed her head slightly to him, “I only hope that you know that this place is safe. No harm shall come to you or anyone else you hold dear.” I felt Felix slowly inch away from my neck before leaning a bit to extend his own hand out to touch hers, “….i only ask milady is safe as well.”

Instantly my boss smiled and nodded, “Of course. She is our dear Lucky Clover after all….”

Poe and Michi seemed to relax as Pandora finally walked away to sit back at her desk, “Now I know you’re quite curious of the others bitties. You could meet them before you go onstage or when we close. I suggest you take some time meeting them now so your dears can get use to them. It would probably put them all at ease, Mister Papa there especially.”

Felix let out a snicker as I could sense Poe’s jaw dropping and Michi giggled at her mate’s reaction.

“I have, I’m surprised you allowed it,” I smiled, “They’re quite a handful aren’t they?” Pandora chuckled before shaking her head, “Ah…I can understand how they’re so precious. I only warn you to not let Ursula’s little one get to you and that Belle’s darling bitty isn’t as frightening as he appears. Ace’s is a little menace, but he means well.”

Now I was more curious…


	11. The Club Bitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to meet everyone's bitties.
> 
> The club's never been as lively as it does now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Brassberry was created by ammazolie with the tumblr, http://ammazolie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Puddin was created by scaryskelemama! Link to Puddin is, http://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/post/146619518702/puddin-bitties.
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

* * *

Ursula had actually saved us the trouble of finding her when I had stepped out of the office, the club’s DJ stared up at me as a Brassberry sat on top of her head. Again, all three bitties scooted closer to my neck at the appearance of a stranger and I could only smile down at Ursula before she spoke up. 

**_“…Clover, you’re back.”_ **

**_“Hello Ursula, I'm sorry I took a while to come back,"_**  I greeted as my bitties seemed a bit surprised at the sudden Russian that had come out of both our mouths. Both of us had bonded quite easily when it was discovered I could speak the language. Ursula still had trouble speaking English, but was getting better as she spent more time with all of us in the dressing room when she was on her break. She was quiet and often had such a blank expression that most customers assumed she was mean.

Everyone who worked in the club knew better that Ursula was just an uncertain individual who was still struggling to communicate with others outside the club.

“I see you have a friend with you tonight.”

Ursula nodded before gently helping the Brassberry off her dark brown hair and held him in her arms as he stared at me with a narrowed look. “Simon…Say ‘ello,” Ursula gently prodded her bitty as I could hear Poe let out a snarl at the expression the bitty gave us, “Simon. For Mama please?”

“…yo.”

“yo yourself,” Felix spoke up which surprised me as Simon turned his attention to the Tangerine, “name’s felix…simon right?”

“best name i got. mama named me, she has good taste,” the Brassberry shot back as he stared at Ursula whose mouth became set into a tight line, **_“mama i’m being nice.”_** I blinked a moment when the bitty spoke to Ursula in her mother language before seeing the DJ offer me a smile.

“HE’S SPEAKING IN THAT WEIRD LANGUAGE YOU DID EARLIER, WHAT IS HE SAYING?” Poe demanded, “DID HE JUST INSULT FELIX?”

“No he’s only reassuring Ursula,” I quickly answered before Simon spoke up and I felt we had barely dodged a bullet. Whether it was how Simon was glaring to me or the sudden tension Poe had, Ursula seemed to catch on enough to give me a wave.

 ** _“Clover I will see you later. I need to speak to Miss Pandora,”_** the DJ offered me a shy smile before quickly moving by me to enter the office. I let out a sigh of relief as I continued down the hallway before slightly tilting my head to look at Poe, “Ursula seems to have taught him how to speak Russian. She's not so comfortable speaking English fluently so I can only guess she taught Simon. I didn’t hear anything bad directed to Felix…If I had I’d probably say something too.”

Poe let out a huff as Felix seemed to slump right back against my neck as I sighed, “It does seem he was about ready to pick a fight…Luckily Ursula spends all night up in her booth so I don’t think you’ll be running into him so much. She'll only be in the dressing room some nights.”

“W-What does she do?” Michi questioned as we came a bit closer back to the dressing room, “She isn’t all dressed up as Miss Oasis and Miss Lullaby were earlier.”

“She’s our DJ, she’s the one who plays the music in our club,” I explained to her as I opened the door, “I should at least change out and-“

I stopped as the door came in contact with something and peered around before jumping back as a startled yelp echoed through the room. “Nemo! Don’t stand so close to the door!”

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” Poe cried as we watched a rather large looking bitty scurry from its spot behind the door towards a young woman whose long red hair had been tied into a high ponytail. Belle was one of our younger dancers and waitresses who often hid in our dressing room during her breaks instead of the kitchen. Seeing her with such a large bitty really did confuse me as I tried to calm Poe down before he attacked.

She picked up the bitty with ease before setting him onto the top of her dresser, “I’m sorry about that Clover I…I honestly didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I-It’s okay Belle, but um…Whose your friend?”

Now I understood what Oasis had said when Belle’s bitty was huge, he was actually a cat with a sharp shaped skeletal body!

The bitty was much bigger and had to be at least twenty inches at most with how he stayed on all fours on Belle’s dresser. His fangs were much more pronounced and more compared to any other bitty I have seen with them and his eye sockets were completely black as he stared at me. As he slowly stood up I noticed his arms were just as long as his entire boy, the tips of his clawed fingers right at his feet. I heard Michi let out a whimper as he finally gave us a smile and waved a hand to us.

As much as I knew he had to be a sweetheart, I couldn’t help a tiny shiver run down my spine as I tried to get use to his appearance.

“HOW IS THAT A BITTY?!”

“Poe!”

Belle could only laugh as she quickly stroked the top of her bitty’s head, “I’m sorry for that scare. Nemo likes to go behind the door when he senses someone coming. I honestly didn’t mean to have him scare you all.”

“no, no didn’t scare us at all…just shook us to the soul a bit,” Felix quietly spoke up as he teleported from my shoulder to the dresser by me. Nemo’s grin grew at the sight of the Tangerine and he eagerly waved again towards him. Felix gave him a wave back, not before giving me a look that nearly screamed fear. I could only offer him a smile of my own before lightly patting him on the head.

At least he was trying to be nice to the much larger bitty.

“I’ve heard a lot about Nemo, but I really didn’t think he’d be that huge,” I could only smile as Belle scooped up the bitty in her arms, keeping his sharp claws to settle on her shoulders, “I heard Ursula got spooked by him.”

Belle sighed before giving Nemo a sad smile, “I know he’s scary looking, but he was so terrified by her reaction to him. Puddin bitties aren’t that popular…Something I honestly find hard to believe. He’s a sweet soul! He’s not in the dressing room much though unless I’m here. You’ll be seeing him out on the club floor.”

“On the floor? But isn’t that dangerous for him?”

I couldn’t honestly see Nemo fitting in at all on the main part of the club and I grew concerned if he was really okay. The bitty noticed my concern before opening his mouth, “I-I just s-stay up on the p-pretty chandeliers a-and w-watch Mama and e-everyone!” Belle smiled and gently patted the top of his head, “That’s right. Nemo here’s a part of our security now. Anything goes wrong he just jumps on down and scares anyone that makes any ruckus.”

“So….A ninja?” Michi piped up as Nemo tilted his head to the side, “O-Oh um they like to pop out and surprise attack people as well as being stealthy! So you’re like a security ninja bitty!” Nemo instantly perked up at her words before letting out a giggle as Belle gave me a smile when she noticed how happy her bitty had become. Michi seemed to relax as Nemo eagerly let out another giggle, “A-Asagi is s-super nice!”

Poe let out a slight scoff as Michi seemed to finally relax with Nemo’s happy giggles and finally allowed me to help both down from my shoulder to the dresser beside Felix. Felix patted Poe on his back as Michi inched a little further from the brothers to give Nemo a wave. The Puddin gave her a wave as Belle began to exit the room, “I better get back to work. I’ll see you later Clover. Nice meeting you three!”

I nodded to Belle before sitting down and removing my glasses as my bitties began to venture away and studied the room. Michi seemed content sitting down at the edge of my dresser and glancing about while Felix teleported around the room. From the corner of my eye I noticed he was pushing a few things into place on each dresser.

Forcing myself not to giggle at Felix’s cleaning habit I started to put my make-up on as Poe leaned against my mirror. The Boss had managed to tense up less and was only keeping an eye on Michi and Felix.

By the time I was ready the door opened again, a woman with dark blond hair in a braid appeared along with Flora. Muse eagerly waved to me from Flora’s shoulder as the other woman rushed over to me. I could faintly make out two bright lights on both her shoulders, but was quickly distracted by the woman in my arms.

“Locket, hello. It’s nice to see you again sweetie.”

“She’s been frantic ever since you left,” Flora smiled as she sat down by her dresser, “Golden and Spiral had to stay with her the whole time she’s been working onstage when you were off. Little guys couldn’t let their Mom alone when she’s so worried.” The older woman looked down to see Felix beside her hand as Muse stayed wrapped around her neck, “Well hello…Is that you Felix?”

“h…hello.”

The dark skinned woman only laughed at the shy greeting before helping Muse off and helped the Teacup stand by the Tangerine. I could see Felix’s eyes trained on the older woman’s tattoos that ran down her arms and shoulders before waving a hand, “…did i meet you before?”

“Yes actually, Lullaby and I were with Clover when she helped you. You’re looking better now…Clover treating you right?”

Felix looked at me before smiling and nodded his head, “yes. milady only has shown us kindness and care.” Flora could only chuckle and nod as she watched Muse hug Felix eagerly which only made the much taller bitty yelp at the sudden action. Poe was instantly walking over to another dresser close by, probably to yell at the Teacup to go easy on his brother.

Locket tugged at the sleeve of my shirt before holding up her open hand to present to me two bitties. Both were probably the smallest bitties I had seen so far, but both shined brightly in shades of blue and yellow as they looked to me.

The Curly bitty was a bit taller than the Ray beside him who was keeping a hold onto Locket’s wrist, “Good evening ma’am. I’m Spiral, this is my brother….”

“I’m Golden,” the Ray spoke up before standing up and walking over to look at me carefully, “Mom was worried about you she couldn’t…”

“Stop being worried about you even when we told her you were fine,” Spiral finished before looking to Locket with a pout, “We told her you’d be fine didn't we?” Locket merely kicked at the floor with the tip of her heel before looking away as I gently patted her on the arm. The other only gave me a smile before turning away to her dresser and setting her bitties down. I could hear the sound of a pencil on paper before she turned away to show me what she wrote.

_I missed you. It didn’t feel right without you._

“I know, but rest assured everything is alright now,” I told her before I reached over and patted Michi on the head, “Sweetpea, think you’ll be okay with Flora and Locket here? Spiral and Golden seem to be sweet bitties. Also Muse is here.” We both looked to see Muse clinging to Felix as he tried to escape his tight hug. Poe stood silently from across the room and was fighting back a smirk as Felix continued to give his brother a look.

One could easily believe that look was one that meant help.

Poe only chuckled as Felix continued to be hugged by Muse and looked like he was enjoying the sight too much. Flora seemed to also share Poe’s amusement to the sight and let out a snicker as Muse’s tail swung back and forth too quickly.

“I think we’ll be okay,” Michi finally said before patting my fingers, “We’ll see you…Later?” I nodded before giving her a light kiss on top of her head before standing up. “Boys, behave alright?”

“m-milady…could you please get him off?” Felix weakly asked as Poe finally let out a laugh as Felix gave him a glare. “Muse, sweetie pie could you let Felix go?” I walked over and offered my hand to the Teacup as he pouted, “I think he needs time to breathe.”

“Oh…Oh you’re right I’m sorry Miss Clover,” the Teacup immediately released Felix as I offered to stroke the top of his head, “Thank you….” I gave Felix a look before smirking, “Though…I think Poe might like a hug.”

“WAIT…WHAT?”

Felix chuckled before quickly teleporting from his spot to his brother, “FELIX DON’T YOU DARE-“ Poe barely had a moment to finish his sentence as he was suddenly brought to where the Teacup was, “I DO NOT WANT A HUG FROM-“

“Hello new friend!” Flora burst out laughing as Muse instantly wrapped his arms around the tall Boss who let out a hiss at the action, “FELIX!”

“sorry not sorry bro,” Felix chuckled as he stood beside Michi who giggled behind her hands as Poe continued to wiggle in Muse’s arms. I was certainly surprised Muse could hold Poe so securely as I left the room. Locket gave me a smile as Golden and Spiral waved at me, “Nice meeting you Miss Clover…”

“We’ll keep an eye on things!” Golden eagerly finished after I closed the door.

The absence of the trio on my shoulders made me hesitate before making my way to the platform stages. I had gotten used to them being with me I honestly didn’t feel so comfortable with the weight missing.

Approaching the usual platform I often danced on I noticed a young man running towards me with a broom. His expression quite distressed as he seemed to be chasing what looked like a bitty consisting of purple flames.

“Flick! Flick get back here!”

“No way Pa! I know you’re mad!”

“Anyone would be mad when their bitty tried to burn a customer’s pants!”

“That dick had it coming Pa!”

I pressed myself against the wall as the Grimby ran by me, very aware that it looked like the bitty seemed ready to burn anything in his way as long as he got away from the man. The young man immediately halted in front of me, panting as he used the broom to have some support, “H-hi C-Clove.”

“You look ready to kneel and faint Ace,” I chuckled as I helped the young ma stand, “Who was that?”

“Flick…My Grimby,” Ace sighed as he tugged the ends of his dark blonde ponytail before sighing, “I caught him making a little fire at the ends of a customer’s pants. I don’t know what happened…I can’t keep my eyes off him for a second. Ugh…Such a menace.”

“But you love him,” I giggled as Ace let out a scoff, “Oh yeah, a lot actually. I better catch him before he makes something else catch on fire…Hopefully not the stage curtains.”

“I wish you the best of luck.” Ace could only let out another sigh as he began to sprint off down the hall just as Oasis popped out from the curtain, “Things certainly have gotten lively here…”

“That’s one way to say it,” she smiled as she gave my hand a tug and rocked on her heels, “Clover, I think I’ve never seen you look as happy in a long time.”

“Really?”

“Really, really,” Oasis giggled before patting my shoulder, “I’ll head back to the dressing room. I’ll make sure Muse doesn’t overwhelm your little trio okay?” I nodded as she released my hand before skipping off to the dressing room.

I stood at the entrance of the stage for a moment, thinking over her words before smiling. It was a good thing right?


	12. Are You Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument about names and Clover braces herself for the future visit to her father's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Brassberry was created by ammazolie with the tumblr, http://ammazolie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Puddin was created by scaryskelemama! Link to Puddin is, http://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/post/146619518702/puddin-bitties.
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

* * *

 “I still say it’s a nice name.”

“MICHI. WE ARE NOT NAMING OUR CHILD SOMETHING FROM ONE OF THOSE BLASTED MANGAS!”

“It is not from a manga Poe! I think it sounds pretty!”

“we just moved here, can we not get kicked out,” Felix grumbled as he stayed on the couch with me as we watched Michi and Poe from a safe distance.

It had been a month and a half since we had all started living together, and a few weeks since we had moved into our new apartment. The neighborhood was much nicer and the apartment was much cozier. The plus side to everything was the apartment had thicker walls compared to my old apartment and there was less noise from outside. The safer and much quieter environment had done wonders to me after the first night we had slept.

I honestly couldn't remember the last time I slept without bolting up from hearing Heather screaming or something crashing upstairs.

Over time we had finally included some more furniture and the bigger space in my bedroom helped us when we finally made a little house for Michi and Poe to have to themselves. They still liked to sleep with Felix and I, but the area gave them space away from us.

Though at the moment the couple was far from the usual loving sort I had grown used to and poor Felix stayed close to me as soon as the same argument got brought up, again. The two had been going at it since Michi’s second month hit and the third month was inching closer. Michi’s belly had gotten a tad bigger and she was now hitting the part of her pregnancy where her mood swings got horrible.

Michi’s fatigue had gotten worse and I often found her curled up right next to Poe at random times of the day in odd places like the bathroom or by the kitchen sink. Poe was often stuck in that spot until she woke up and the poor Boss' body cracked when he was finally free due to being in one position for hours. Her napping schedule was just as bad as Felix's that even he had stopped napping to keep an eye on her in case she passed out while walking.

Poe’s protective streak was still strong, but he had held off being so vocal when Michi’s temper had shortened considerably.

Especially with the topic at hand at the moment…

“You just want to make this harder don’t you?” Michi yelled as she sat on the coffee table and huddled behind the little stack of manga books I had recently bought, “Why can’t we name our child the name I picked!” I could faintly hear her voice cracking as she yelled and wondered if my quiet Asagi had ever yelled at all before this moment.

“BECAUSE IT SOUNDS LIKE A NAME FROM THOSE MANGAS YOU READ! I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO THINK OF A BETTER NAME,” Poe shot back as he sat on top of the TV set with his eyes lightly red, “WE CAN’T JUST PICK ONE AT RANDOM!” He had waved Felix over to teleport him to higher ground in hopes that maybe he would have a better advantage in their current yelling match. So far...I honestly had no clue if it was working at all...

“Well for your information I didn’t pick it at random, I just thought it sounded good,” Michi hissed as her fins shot up and I hugged Felix close to my chest when I heard her let out a low snarl.

This had been going on for an hour now and I could only predict the arguing bitties wouldn’t stop unless something fell out of the sky or we had an earthquake. “milady can’t we do something?” Felix whispered as Michi  let out a hiss towards Poe who seemed torn over what to do with his moody mate, “you named me….can’t you help them?”

“I have no clue if my help would be any use sweetie,” I sighed as I watched Poe finally give up and turn away from Michi who went back to reading, “It seems that names are really important to them…I say we just wait a bit for them to cool down before bringing it back up. Think you can get your brother off the TV? I don’t want him to hurt his leg trying to get off it by climbing.”

“roger that milady.”

I uncurled my legs from under me as he teleported away before reaching out to pick up my phone that had been vibrating continuously on top of the table. I didn’t want to reach for it while Michi was arguing and I checked over my messages.

Even if my Asagi was the sweetest little cinnamon bun ever, she could bite hard when she wanted.

The first to pop up was a text from Oasis who was asking if it was fine for us to have the baby shower at the club during the day. Even when Michi had assured us we didn’t need to do anything, Oasis was still going full speed into the planning. As of now she had decided to do it next month and Lullaby had already created a full wardrobe for the bitty baby.

I looked over to Michi who read her manga with a scowl before typing up that it was fine for us to have the party during the daytime, but reminded Oasis to try and keep it as simple as possible. The immediate response had been a image of Muse holding up a tiny banner with a fish and skeleton bone on it.

 _“…Maybe I shouldn’t have given her full reign,”_ I sighed before looking over my remaining messages. Slava had sent me the next messages, three in total…

Felix had taken it upon himself to monitor my phone when I couldn't answer it and while he knew Slava wasn’t a threat I could often see his bad eye glowing when he spotted the name on the screen. Poe had been less merciful with the family friend and had at one point wanted to strike my phone if Michi hadn’t stopped him in time.

I sighed and opened up the messages to read.

The first had been a message happily congratulating me on moving out of my old apartment into my new one. The second being that they had heard the news of Persephone Arietta’s passing and was asking if it was right for the Volkov family to send flowers to the funeral.

For that I had no clue, I had never met the woman personally and only relayed on the stories my father had told me about her when I still lived with him. My father only knew her well enough from a few past galas when he was younger and always spoke highly of her. The grandmother of the Newmore sisters had made a name for herself and I felt sorry to the sisters when I had heard about her passing. It must have been a mix of emotions for all of them considering one of them had her wedding soon after she passed and I knew the vultures that made up the media were eager to go after them.

My finger slid on the screen to type up that it would probably be best if they try to keep the arrangement simple, nothing over exaggerating…The last thing they would want was to get yelled for something too over the top.

The last message had been sent ten minutes after the first two, this one asking me when I was free….

I could feel a too familiar chill run down my spine as I read over the text again to be certain it was there. In that moment my phone vibrated again as Slava's message had been resent with an apology typed up with it for sending it again to me. The simple question seemed harmless enough, if I hadn't known the exact hidden meaning of that message too well.

I knew that it would eventually come, but I had no idea it would be so soon when I would see him again.

“milady?” I blinked as Felix appeared on my lap as Poe walked over to the edge of the couch, “are you okay?”

“Slava just texted me asking when I was free.”

“….is it about your father?" 

I could only nod as I hesitated on my answer before feeling Felix tug at the fabric of my pants, “What’s wrong Felix?”

“would you like us to accompany you?”

Felix’s fingers gripped my jeans tighter as he lightly hit his forehead against my thigh, “i know that you still want to see him….and you want to in your own right, but…it would be best to face your demons with someone, right?” My throat felt tighter as I stared down at him before scooping him up into my hands and placing a kiss on the top of his skull before resting our foreheads together. Felix sighed before whispering something, “did you know…i couldn’t sleep as well as i can now because of where i was before?”

I pulled away and stared down at him as he looked over to Poe who was currently sulking on the other end of the couch while keeping an eye on Michi.

“poe and i weren’t adopted together, we just became brothers in…that place,” Felix continued, “what i’m trying to say is…you keep us safe enough to rest. let us be there for you. i did promise you milady, we’ll stand by you.”

“Felix, what happened to you before I met you?” I finally asked as I pressed my forehead against his again as he closed his eyes, “Was it really…That awful?”

“….it was a dark place,” was his only reply before he opened his eyes again.

By now I could see his mouth trembling a bit as both his eyes seemed to glow a bit as he kept quiet. His bad eye twitched a bit before he allowed it to shut close before speaking up again, “take us with you to see your father…i’ll tell you our story.”

“…Felix you don’t need to tell me everything if you’re not-“

“please take us with you,” Felix insisted before teleporting from my hand and reappearing on my shoulder, “i want to tell you…”

I closed my eyes as I felt his arms wrap around my neck before letting out a sigh, “…Alright.” A slight part of me wanted to insist to him that he didn’t need to share. Obviously the past still hurt him, but he felt safe enough to finally share it with me…

I glanced over to Michi to see her look over at Poe with a frown before speaking up, “Poe…I-I’m sorry.” Poe glanced over towards the Asagi before sighing, “IT’S…IT’S FINE MICHI. I KNOW IT’S NOT-“

“I yelled at you,” Michi let out a sniffle before tears began to roll down her face, “I-I yelled at you a-and….I’m sorry.”

“MICHI…”

Felix quickly unlatched himself from my neck before quickly teleporting to Poe and grasping his brother’s shoulder before teleporting him to the coffee table. Poe was instantly by Michi’s side and hugged her as she let out a few hiccups, “SHUSH, SHUSH MICHI…IT’S OKAY. I KNOW, I KNOW.”

“I-I d-don’t know why I keep d-doing this!” Michi cried as she hugged Poe as he rubbed her back, “I just w-want a good name for the b-baby!” Poe only sighed before giving Felix and I a look. I immediately scooped up Felix from the table before exiting the room, taking my phone as I went to the bedroom.

Those two would need a moment to themselves…

I had to text Slava when I was free, and that I would be bringing my bitties with me to see my father.


	13. Into the Wolf Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking into the father's apartment in what seems like years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Brassberry was created by ammazolie with the tumblr, http://ammazolie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Puddin was created by scaryskelemama! Link to Puddin is, http://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/post/146619518702/puddin-bitties.
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

The ride to my father’s was silent when we left the boundaries of Grayridge and headed to Greenridge.

Poe stood on my lap as Michi had fallen asleep on my stomach as the car jostled on the roads. Felix stayed balance on my shoulders, often changing his position from sitting to standing when we hit certain potholes. For once he wasn’t napping and would often tug at my hair to keep me awake when my head began to tilt to the side. Slava had their eyes focused forward as they drove, though on occasion I could see them glance my way as I absently stroked the top of Michi’s head.

Slava had tried to make some conversation when we had started, but had fallen silent when Felix had let out a growl their way. The over protectiveness my Tangerine had stomped my bubbling doubt that I would be alone, but I couldn’t stop my free hand to clench the fabric of my skirt tightly.

I never wore a skirt unless it was at work and the old black pencil skirt only reminded me how much I missed my jeans. The fabric was too fitted around my upper legs and I fidgeted on occasion as Slava drove from the hem digging into my legs. My glasses were left at our apartment, I only wore them as a fashion statement honestly, and the light blue button down I wore seemed to tighten up every breath I took.

I felt like I was a teenager again in the limo with Slava escorting me to my father just a few days after my mother’s funeral. The tears that had rolled down my cheeks were absent, but that twisted feeling of fear was certainly present.

Michi let out a quiet yawn as we drove a bit further into the city, “…Are we there yet?”

“NOT YET, HOW CAN YOU HUMANS DRIVE THESE THINGS?”

“The um…The car?” Slava’s soft voice caught Poe’s attention who glared at them with glowing red eyes, “Well uh…Lots of practice really. It’s not that bad when you get the hang of it.”

“IT IS BUT OF MERE CONVENIENCE,” Poe huffed before taking Michi into his arms and hugging her, “I CAN’T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU TRUST ANOTHER IN THIS METAL DEATH TRAP ON WHEELS…SUCH A STRANGE WAY TO TRAVEL.”

“yet you refused the bus,” Felix scoffed as he slumped against my neck and yawned, “milady are we there yet though?” My poor Felix was honestly pushing himself to stay awake…From worrying about meeting my father and keeping an eye on a pregnant Michi he hadn’t been sleeping very well.

“Just a bit further,” I replied before looking to Slava who was tightening their fingers on the wheel as we hit a red light, “He’s never moved right?”

“Nope, still in the same old building. He honestly has had no desire to move anywhere.”

Compared to Grayridge I honestly felt suffocated in Greenridge, the difference between the two cities stemmed from my parents’ upbringing with me. My mother raising me in Grayridge until I was a teenager and my father raising me in Greenridge until he had thrown me out into the cold were probably the key factors why I was so biased. I tensed up as Slava made a sharp right towards an apartment complex I hadn’t seen in a long while.

From the tall structure reaching up to the sky and the impressive glass exterior, the complex hadn’t changed at all despite the years I haven’t seen it. The pristine building looked so brand new one wouldn’t believe it had been built up only five years ago. To anyone it would probably resemble a tower of high class, for me it was a tower of misery as I recalled living under my father.

The car stopped at the gate leading into the parking lot and Slava flashed an ID to the security guard who allowed us in.

“milady are you okay?”

“…Never better,” I quietly whispered to Felix as Slava drove the car into an empty parking slot and turning off the engine, “Still the sixth floor?”

“Always,” Slava sighed as they got out of the car and dashed around to open the door on my side, “Miss Clover, shall we?” I cradled Poe and Michi in my arms as I slowly slid out of the seat and followed them towards the elevator. Much like the car ride we were all silent as we watched the elevator begin its ascent towards the sixth floor.

Each dull ding only made my throat get tighter until we finally reached the sixth floor and I could feel Felix tugging my hair as we stepped out. I stole a quick glance towards my Tangerine who gave me a frown. I only pressed a light kiss to his cheekbone before following Slava without a word.

My heels clicked loudly against the tiled floor until Slava stopped in front of the fourth door to our left in the narrow hallway.

I hesitated for a moment as they opened the door and turned to me, “Miss Clover…Once you come inside there is no turning back,” they warned me as they held it open, “You have this chance to walk away…I could drive you home. I will…Never contact you again.”

I could faintly feel Felix tugging my hair again, before I shook my head and quickly stepped through the threshold.

The heavy smell of coffee hit my nose as I walked into the penthouse, my eyes looking over every single object. “It hasn’t changed in years….”

The largest part of the place was the living room which also acted like an office for my father greeted us as we stepped further in. The white sofas carefully arranged around a glass coffee table as a large oak desk was placed at the head. Bookcases lined the walls on either side of the space along with a few antique clocks lining up the walls. From memory I knew that walking down the left hallway would lead me towards the bedrooms and the right lead to the kitchen along with a further doorway leading into the dining room.

The scent of coffee was strong and I could faintly hear Slava mutter something when they took off their coat.

“I told him no coffee,” they grumbled as they began to storm towards the kitchen, “Ah, Miss Clover take a seat…I’ll see if I can find him. I need to dump the coffee out first though. He is very aware he can’t have so much caffeine anymore. I’ll be back.” I only nodded before slowly walking over to one of the couches and slumped against the leather.

For a moment I could remember the many small gatherings my father had on Friday nights where he and some of his colleagues drank while discussing business. I was often subjected to staying perched on the edge of one of the couches, my fingers tight around a glass of wine while keeping silent while my father kept an eye on me. I was to sit in silence, looking pretty like a little doll on display...It was exhausting. All my movement watched and my mouth well trained to say what was right when my father spoke my name into a conversation. 

“THIS PLACE IS RIDICULOUS. IT’S TOO BIG FOR ONE MAN TO LIVE IN,” Poe scowled as he and Michi sat next to me, “AND THOSE CLOCKS…IS THAT HONESTLY NECESSARY?”

“Father often had a bit of a time issue. He joked that it was like…Time OCD or something, I can’t quite remember,” I responded automatically as I studied each clock on the wall, “He liked to be early or on time. He used to have a large grandfather clock by his desk over there, but I guess he got rid of it.” The damn thing drove me insane at night sometimes when I was forced to study in front of him…

I almost was tempted one day to push it out the window...I merely pressed my fingers against my forehead before sighing. I felt Felix leaning on my stomach and yawn loudly, “Felix baby, you can take a nap. You haven’t taken your naps lately.”

“i’m fine milady,” Felix slurred as the back of his skull hit my stomach as Poe scoffed, “BROTHER, YOU SLEEP. NOW. YOU’VE BEEN OVEREXERTING YOURSELF MORE THAN USUAL. WE ALL KNOW YOU WON’T BE ANY USE IF YOU FELL ASLEEP MEETING THE JACKASS.”

The harsh statement might have ticked someone off, but between Felix and Poe I came to learn it was just an expression of care. Poe’s harshness didn’t win him favor with a few of the club bitties right away, but we noticed that his scolding was actually kind. Golden and Spiral were often physically dragged by him away from the edges of the dressers when the brothers were too close. The Curly and Ray soon hung on Poe's every word whenever he scolded them and stopped playing so close to the dressers' edges. A few times Poe would hiss at Nemo to move away from the door before it opened right into the Puddin’s face.

Heck even Simon and Flick had some form of respect to the Boss when he managed to stand up to them for bullying Felix who was napping a few feet away one busy night.

“HE HAS NEVER BEEN ABLE TO SLEEP SO EASILY,” Poe had growled as he threatened the Brassberry and Grimby with a sharp bone, “I SUGGEST IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR LIVES YOU’LL WALK AWAY. NO ONE INSULTS MY BROTHER…NOT AFTER ALL HE’S DONE TO ENSURE I LIVED.”

Something about his actions made the two bitties back off, and offer a hand of friendship to Poe. Felix and Michi often times grinned at him when he was in a heated debate with the two and often I would see him attempt to fist bump Simon or Flick when we left at the end of our shift. Ace and Ursula were quite pleased to see their bitties actually gain a best friend like Poe and had sometimes dropped their bitties off to the dressing room more often when they were too busy.

“but michi and-“

“MICHI IS MY MATE AND WE KNOW SHE ISN’T MADE OF GLASS, CLOSE YOUR EYES OR I’LL DO IT FOR YOU,” Poe warned Felix as he pulled Michi a bit closer as I heard a crash from the kitchen.

“Slava?”

**_“Oh shit! I-I’m sorry Miss Clover I’ll be there in a moment!”_ **

They had spoken Russian…

I sighed before gently removing Felix from my lap to set him down, his body wobbling as he tried to catch my sleeve, “milady?”

“It sounds like they need help….I’ll be right back,” I assured him before pulling his hood down to reach the top of his skull, “Just stay put. Rest, you’ve been sleeping less than usual lately. Take a quick nap. Poe is right, you’ve been running yourself ragged sweetheart.” I gently pressed a kiss to his cheek before stroking Michi’s hair which earned a low purr from the sleepy Asagi.

“Poe, you’re in charge.”

“WELL NO DUH,” the Boss huffed, but shot Felix a look when he noticed his brother take a step. The Tangerine only glared before finally falling face flat into the couch cushion and sleeping. I gave them all a smile before quickly running to the kitchen, the clicking of my heels echoing through the apartment as I hurried.

The spacious kitchen was spotless, as always, if not for the broken jar on the floor with Slava picking up the shards in their hands. “Miss Clover please go back to the living room! I-I have this covered!”

“Well considering the damage,” I walked over and picked up one of the large broken porcelain pieces, “You have a good amount of broken porcelain around…” Slava’s face flushed a light pink before picking up a small object. The wrapped up candy was very familiar as I took it from them and studied it, “Monster candy?”

“With one of your bitties pregnant I assumed it would be wise for me to get some,” Slava shrugged as they got up from the floor and dumped the shards they had into the trash, “I wanted to take some before I returned to you to help ease the situation for them. It’s quite obvious you care for all of them…That bitty in the hoodie looked ready to maim me when I started speaking to you. It’s quite astonishing to see such love and devotion he has for you.”

“Heh, Felix is quite caring if not a tad lazy and stubborn,” I agreed as I dumped the rest of the broken shards into the trash, “He has certainly come a long way than from the night I found him..”

**_“….I failed you.”_ **

**_“…Slava.”_** Their blue eyes stared at me before they weakly placed a hand on my shoulder.

 ** _“I failed you, as your best friend I failed to protect you…I made my choice when he threw you out and for years I regret it. I promised you I would protect you,”_** Slava sighed before offering me a sad smile, **_“It’s nice though…To see you’re loved. Perhaps it was a selfish request on my part, but…I hope that meeting with him might…Might give you some closure. Whether it be you storming away again from me or finding some peace, I refuse to let you believe I didn’t once try to make some amends.”_**

I stared at them before resting my hand over theirs on my shoulder, “You know that it is hard to forgive the hurt made to me in the past…” Slava nodded their head only to stiffen as I wrapped my arms around their torso, “But…I’m willing to move on to a future, regardless of what happens today.”

Futile hope built from so much pain, Slava had honestly was trying their hardest to make up their mistake. It was truly a selfish request on their part to me, but I was just as much a fool to accept it and willing to try. They returned the hug with their arms loose around my body before lightly sighing, “It is best we return to the living room…Felix you call him that right? He may think I might be doing something.”

“I think it should be Poe you ought to be frightened of,” I warned as I released them and surveyed the floor for any last piece of porcelain, “Mister Papa there has been so wound up. Michi’s condition isn’t the best and he’s becoming a hovering parent very well to all of us.”

“I’ve noticed…I think he was ready to skewer me when I hit that pothole, “ Slava sighed before taking a small handful of candy into their hands and following me back out to the living room, “Those three adore you Miss Clover….”

I giggled, the soft sound carrying itself into an echo through the hall as we turned the corner into the living room.

I stopped when I noticed the elderly man sitting on one of the couches, “….Papa…”


	14. The Old Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix meets Clover's father, and realize maybe he shouldn't push himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told in Felix's perspective!
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Brassberry was created by ammazolie with the tumblr, http://ammazolie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Puddin was created by scaryskelemama! Link to Puddin is, http://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/post/146619518702/puddin-bitties.
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

The whole place stank of coffee and smoke. It was so much different to the smells of their apartment that were strawberries and peaches. Felix struggled to keep his eyes open as he continued to lay down on the couch. He was making so much of an effort, he really was even though the soft cushion beneath him was screaming for him to sleep.

Beside him he could hear Poe’s snores as Michi let out a few soft exhales. All three of them had been at their limit as soon as Clover had left them on the couch alone.

He hadn’t had much time to nap considering his sister’s pregnancy made her vulnerable with her odd bouts of fatigue. The only time he had real rest had been at the club in the dressing room where he knew the other bitties would watch out for her, along with Poe. Poe had very little excuses on scolding him about sleep though.

His brother had spent countless nights watching Michi and only stayed awake thanks to the coffee he insisted Clover make him before she went to work as well as sneaking bites of candy. He huffed and lifted his head up a bit before hearing heavy thuds on the floor heading their direction.

At first he assumed it was that human, Slava, coming over. It couldn’t be Clover with her heels that made a nice rhythm when she walked, so it had to be them right? Yet he felt it was wrong…

Slava’s steps were not so heavy and their boots while heeled provided a much softer beat against the floor when they had come in. For such a tall person they didn’t seem quite heavy…So who was walking towards them? In fact, it sounded close to how he heard Miss Pandora walked with her cane...This was someone he was not familiar with.

Past instinct of fight fueled him to stand up immediately on the couch as the presence came closer and his magic began to falter. Beside him he could faintly hear Poe also wake up and was letting out growls as the footsteps finally stopped.

The man before them was tall, much taller than his lady and Slava.

Granted he had a sort of hunch to him as he leaned all his weight on the walking cane he had and much like Miss Pandora seemed to favor the right leg to lean on. The man’s face held a few wrinkles here and there on the corners of his eyes and lips, but it didn’t make him overly old. White hair slicked back with gel and slight breaded stubble showed no signs of what color they were before.

Judging by build Felix was honestly surprised the human before him kept a majority of his hulking form. His muscles looked similar to that of a young fit male in their twenties despite the obvious signs of aging beneath the tight gray turtleneck he wore.

The man continued to look down at them before slowly walking towards a couch that was set up close by the one they occupied.

By now his brother was on the defensive and was using his entire body to shield the still slumbering Michi from view. He was very aware Poe’s eyes were both lit up red as his own were. His bad eye twitched at the magic forming, but he ignored it as they watched the strange man sit down.

At first he only stared at them, both hands resting on the top of his walking cane as they stood still. Felix felt his head get heavier each passing second as he and his brother stared the man down.

Who was he?

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?”

Well thank you Poe for voicing the question of the day, Felix sighed before allowing his eyes to dim a little as the man finally reacted.

His mouth was pulled into a frown at Poe’s words before opening his mouth. A low mumble of words spilled out from the older man’s lips that made both bitties cringe. The odd sounds were unfamiliar a sign of the man speaking in another language.

Felix could only guess it was, what was it his lady called it, Russian?

He obviously knew it wasn’t Japanese considering the few times he heard Clover speak it. Her voice went into a much higher pitch and was a tad softer. Also, Michi hadn’t woken up immediately as she continued to nap.

Milady Ursula and Clover spoke the language in low tones, often a bit huskier on Ursula’s end when she seemed excited in the conversation. Simon spoke it in sounds that were close to growls and often stumbled over his words. Slava even spoke the language in a tone deeper than their usual voice in English was.There had to be only one person they were staring at then…

“sire volkov?”

“….Kirill actually.”

Poe let out a low hiss as the man spoke English, his voice raspy as he let out a soft cough, “I…Am only addressed by my family name in more formal settings. I haven’t been called something of that sort in years. I haven't been in that sort of thing in years.”

“so you’re milady’s father huh?” Was there a low growl in his voice, yes….yes there was. In front of him was the man who had sent Clover into a deep pit of emotions she had a deep wound in her heart. The person who seemed to be the cause of the fear she had when he woken up in her apartment the first time.

She had looked so afraid of something…Of his judgement, of possible abandonment that he would leave now that he was safe enough. The cause of her fear of being unloved.

“Milady?”

“THAT WOULD BE CLOVER,” his brother spoke up as he stood right by Felix, “OR DON’T TELL ME YOU FORGOT YOUR ONLY CHILD’S NAME?”

The man, Kirill, seemed to have straightened himself up immediately upon hearing her name, “Clover…Clover’s here?” Felix felt his teeth grit hard at the man’s reaction, “yes she is…and you better be damn thankful.” Was he going to run? Come at them? Poe and him were strong, but would it be right to lash at him?

A few words came out of the old man’s mouth, this time a jumble of mixed English and Russian that Felix could barely make out. All he noticed was how the man’s face had fell from a neutral expression to one of…Despair?

His hands were trembling a bit as he allowed his cane to drop to the floor and wheezed out as his fingers formed a fist that rested on his forehead. A part of him was honestly concerned when the tall man hunched over until his elbows rested against his knees while letting out a soft cough.

“She’s here? Clover’s here? How….how can it be?”

“SHE’S HERE BECAUSE SLAVA APPARENTLY ASKED HER TO,” Poe huffed, his strong stance not at all disturbed by the man’s obvious emotional change, “WHAT IS THIS? YOU ABANDON YOUR LOVER AND HER, DONE SOME MISTAKE, AND NOW YOU REGRET IT?”

“…I do….I do regret it.”

Felix felt his brother’s magic halt and his own jaw fell open as he watched the man stare at them.

“I lost her…I lost the one thing I should have protected….Nothing can atone for that…How is she even here? Why?”

“….Papa…”

His lady’s voice jolted all three of them out of their world and immediately Felix teleported to stand on top of the couch. Slava stood behind Clover, their left hand open revealing a handful of wrapped candies. Their face seemed to have gone a paler shade than their usual skin tone as their eyes darted from the man to him and back.

Felix only narrowed his eyes before showing his sharper canines to the other who tensed up, that would be enough of a message to keep quiet. He wasn’t ready to forgive the human for making Clover so distressed and calling her so randomly.

Clover on the other hand…

The woman was standing before them, her lips trembling as her fingers gripped the front of her shirt right over her heart. Her mouth opened and closed as she continued to stare at Kirill. The way her shoulders raised up and down only indicated she was beginning to breath frantically. He was half tempted to teleport onto her shoulder if he hadn’t felt his whole body was finally hit with a wave of exhaustion.

He could faintly hear Poe yelling at him to do…something? His eyelids were drooping and he began to feel himself lean further forward than backward.

“Felix!”

Shit….Maybe he should have napped when they were driving. Clover was going to be so mad at him. Poe was going to kill him…Or at least tie him down to something so he can sleep. Michi was going to be so upset…

He could barely register that his body had been grabbed in a hand much larger than Clover’s and was certainly much rougher….Who?

“Slava…Get the car we need to go to a center,” a raspy male voice spoke as he felt himself lifting up, “Clover…Clover h-here.”

Immediately he was in the open hands of his lady who cradled him to her chest, “Felix! Felix I told you to sleep!”

“s…sorry milady.” His lady only inhaled sharply as she hugged him close and let out a shaky exhale before he heard his brother screaming somewhere. “JUST SORRY?! WHEN I’M THROUGH WITH YOU-“

“E-Enough Poe!” Michi’s voice cut in as he felt him being moved as Clover’s heels clicked loudly against the floor, “Poe, please we can’t allow ourselves to be a-angry. Sir um c-could you please-“ He could hear Poe hissing and could only assume that the man was carrying them, but he could only focus on Clover’s face as she stared at him.

“milady…?”

Tears fell down her face as she lightly pressed kisses on his face, “Shush…Shush Felix I’m not mad. I’m not…Not…”  Her breath hitched as she seemed to turn towards her father, “…Papa, thank you. He’s important to me.” Felix shifted until he was facing towards Kirill as he noticed the man hobbling on his cane to keep up with Slava and Clover.

His left arm cradled Poe and Michi, his brother’s eyes bright red with anger as Michi’s fins were raised up as she stared towards him. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed him looking as she mouthed something.

“You. Are. In. Big. Trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a roll for this story, I only hope you all are enjoying all the chapters!


	15. The Offered Olive Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you become the judge of the actions of someone who has wronged you, what is the right thing to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here we go again! This roller coaster of emotional turmoil I had while writing this! Also, a brief guest cameo appearance of Jarrod from the Burned Family story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!  
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Brassberry was created by ammazolie with the tumblr, http://ammazolie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Puddin was created by scaryskelemama! Link to Puddin is, http://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/post/146619518702/puddin-bitties.
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

* * *

“SORRY WAS ALL YOU HAD TO SAY?!” Poe’s voice echoed through the whole center as he scolded Felix.

The Bitty CC in Greenridge was surprisingly empty when all of us crashed in, though unlike Reese, we didn’t startle the blob monster that greeted us at the front. Slava had almost turned tail and run when they noticed the rather unsettling appearance of the monster. I myself considered running too if not for the fact I was desperate to help Felix.

He merely looked at Felix in my hands before taking my Tangerine and giving him a quick check up. He certainly wasn’t like Reese, but he did give me a look as I stumbled over what had happened. 

The results had been that Felix was too exhausted.

His display of magic at my father’s appearance and the lack of sleep combined to a point where he had just shut down and fainted. At best, it was like someone who worked a whole week without proper sleep or food. He had been running himself to the ground for far too long and ignored his needs in favor to be ready in case something happened. He already had a history of pushing himself to the limit and while his magic was probably second to Poe’s, Felix had his limits.

Luckily the strain wasn’t serious and the monster only recommended that Felix just go to sleep when he did feel tired and to take it easy. Slava had gotten involved and bought a bit more monster candy for my bitties as well as covering the bill for Felix’s examination. Everything had winded down, but Felix was not fully safe from Poe’s wrath as soon as he had been returned to us.

I watched with Michi as Felix was forced to kneel down before Poe whose eyes were glowing bright red. Michi squirmed in my arms as we watched Poe stomp the counter when he took notice that Felix reaching up to tug his hood up.

Felix’s shoulders hunched up and his face was glowing to a darker orange as his brother continued, “SORRY DOESN’T COVER THIS FELIX! SORRY IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BUMP INTO SOMEONE! SORRY IS WHAT I TELL MICHI WHEN I SAY WHAT SHE LIKES IS HORRIBLE, BUT I LOVE HER ENOUGH TO PUT UP WITH THOSE MANGA SHE READS! SO I SAY SORRY AND BITE MY TONGUE TO MAKE HER HAPPY! SORRY IS WHAT FLICK SCREAMS WHEN HE GETS CHASED AROUND THE CLUB WHEN HE SETS THINGS ON FIRE-“

“i would like to point out he doesn’t mean-“

“OF COURSE HE DOESN’T MEAN HE’S SORRY, BUT THAT IS JUST HIS WAY OF BEING A LITTLE SHITHEAD! YOU OVEREXERTING YOURSELF AND NOT SLEEPING AND WORRYING RESULTED IN THIS?! YOU DO NOT JUST SAY SORRY!”

“but-“

“DO NOT START MAKING EXCUSES BROTHER! I SWEAR I WILL TIE YOU TO YOUR BED AS SOON AS WE GET HOME SO YOU CAN SLEEP!”

“p-poe that’s-“

“IT IS NOT EXTREME!”

Michi rolled her eyes before tossing me a look, “He doesn’t mean it.”

“Let’s just be safe and make sure he doesn’t use anything,” I told her as I watched Slava stand by the desk with the secretary. “I apologize,” Slava weakly told the monster who watched in two bitties yelling, “He uh…Has a temper.”

“Nah it’s fine,” the secretary said as he accepted the check Slava offered him, “This is pretty tame from what I’ve dealt with.”  Slava’s face shifted to one of concern before the monster scoffed, “No offense, but when you’ve seen what I’ve seen. This-“ He pointed to Poe shaking Felix, “-Is pretty much something ‘normal’ to me. Granted I would like less yelling, but it seems Boss bitties are just natural loudmouths.”

Michi tapped my wrist to get my attention before pointing to the counter, "Clove, could you put me down for a moment?" I walked over and lowered my hands to allow Michi down as she went over and stopped Poe from shaking Felix.

“MICHI STAY OUT OF THIS,” Poe spoke as his mate began to pry his fingers off Felix’s hoodie, “I’M NOT DONE YET-“

“Be quiet Poe,” Michi ordered and narrowed her eyes to him which halted his actions immediately, “Let him go.” Poe’s fingers unfurled and Felix fell on his back as Michi patted Poe’s shoulder. Poe seemed confused, but remained silent as Michi placed her hands on her hips before her fins went up again as she faced Felix.

Felix immediately cowered even more before Michi as a soft hiss escaped the Asagi and pulled his hood up over his skull as she spoke again, “Felix, if you ever, ever do this again….Time. Out.”

“NOT THE TIME OUT!!”

My mouth dropped a bit as Felix’s voice became louder as Michi huffed before tugging Poe’s hand and dragging the stunned Boss towards me, “Clove, we’re good. He won’t be doing something so stupid anymore.”

“….MICHI YOU’RE AMAZING. DID I NOT TELL YOU THAT BEFORE BECAUSE I AM NOW.”

Michi’s fins immediately flattened down as a red blush formed before covering her face at Poe’s words. Poe’s eyes had dimmed a bit, but his cheekbones were also sporting a bright red blush similar to his mate.

“Welp, if that’s all you guys need I think it’d be wise for you all to leave,” the blob monster told us before giving Felix a glance, “Take care of yourself little guy. Looks like you won’t be overdoing it with three helicopter parents like the ones you got.”

“i-i won’t be,” Felix weakly agreed as I helped Michi and Poe onto my shoulder before looking up at me, “m-milady i-i’m sorry…” I lifted him up in my hands before lightly pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Just don’t ever do it again Felix baby. I wouldn’t forgive myself if you had gotten hurt.”

“promise,” he agreed before pressing a light kiss back to me which only made me giggle as I helped him onto my left shoulder. I turned to the secretary that had helped us and offered him a smile, “Thank you again sir.”

He merely waved his hand as he picked up the discarded newspaper beside him to read again as we left the center.

"Cheerful fellow isn't he?" Slava quietly commented as I lightly hit them on the arm, "Ack. M-Miss Clover, that hurt."

"Hush now," I lightly scolded them before sighing, "He isn't anything like Reese, but he was able to help us." Slava only let out a groan and rubbed their arm as we made our way to the car.

I tensed a moment as I spotted my father leaning against the black Lexus parked a few feet away, he was coughing a bit and fiddling with his cane as we slowly approached. Throughout the whole ride he had remain silent with the occasional cough here and there. Poe let out hisses and growls as he was being held by my father and only went quiet when he and Michi were given to me. Michi on the other hand gave a few glances to my father and had said thank you to him before we dashed into the center. This earned her a smile before a cough made him hunch over.

I certainly was surprised the man before me was wearing a gray turtle neck and jeans compared to his all black suits he wore everywhere with him even at home. He wore those things as religiously as possible and only took off his tie when he was able to relax.

He certainly didn’t let go of his old hair style though.

The slicked back white hair stayed in place and my father showed no signs of having lost his hair at all despite his aging, or rather what signs of aging he showed. Even his build had stayed the same and I caught a few women staring at him before cringing a bit.

What sort of child didn’t feel put off to see women throwing themselves in front of their father?

**_“Are they alright?”_ **

**_“English sir, please? Miss Clover’s bitties can’t understand,”_** Slava quickly spoke up as they hurried to open the passenger door for him, “And everything is well, Felix has a clean bill of health and he needs to just rest.”

“Which he should be doing now,” Michi quietly warned as I immediately felt Felix plop himself up against my neck and stilled, “…Is he actually sleeping Clove?”

“Felix?”

The weight on my shoulder seemed to get a bit heavier and I could faintly hear Felix’s soft breathing as he finally dozed off. Poor little Felix…He really did need to nap though. I smiled before nodding as Slava opened the door to the backseat for me.

I could see my father turn his head slightly as I buckled myself down in the middle seat before looking ahead, “I am…Happy to see he is fine.”

My father’s raspy voice startled me as I stole a quick glance of his reflection in the rear view mirror as he turned away, “Have you eaten lunch yet?”

“No, all the excitement made us all forget that,” Slava quickly answered for me as they turned on the car engine, “Is there….Any place you have in mind sir?” They spared a glance in my direction as my father muttered something low, “Miss Clover, do you mind?”

“….It…It’s okay,” I managed to speak as I helped Michi and Poe settle on my lap as Slava nodded before they started to drive. My father spared a glance over his shoulder to me before speaking up again, “You cut your hair.”

I nodded as my fingers grasped at the ends of my hair as I braced myself for his next comment.

“It looks good.”

My breathing halted for a moment as I lifted my eyes to stare at my father’s own before he faced forward again, “Your mother had her hair short when I had first met her, did I ever mention that?”

“No…You never did say much about meeting Mom, Papa,” I replied as I could feel Felix nuzzle himself closer to my neck and Michi lightly patting my fingers. He let out a soft grunt before coughing again, “Shiori never did like long hair now that I think about it…Said it was a hassle. She liked putting flowers behind her ears a lot…”

“Mom did do that often,” I agreed as I remembered the variety of flowers peeking behind my mother’s left ear often as I grew up, she seemed very fond of daisies and dahlias in particular. My father coughed softly as he faintly chuckled, “I remember when I first met her. It was during a quick run to the coffee shop and I spotted her. She had a bright red carnation matching a red sweater…I honestly was so taken by her I didn’t notice I had left the shop with the wrong order.”

“Mom said you ran right back in and asked her out instead of getting the right order,” I finished as I felt an odd sense of warmth settle in my heart. Speaking about my mother seemed to place some ease on all of us as we continued to drive through the city. If there was one thing that kept me connected to my father, it was my mother. Hearing him speak of her made me relax a bit until Slava slowed the car down in front of a tiny café.

They quickly undid their belt before hurrying out to help me and my father, though my father shot Slava a look, “I’m not an ailing man Slava.”

“Your health is fragile and I am your assistant,” Slava huffed as they closed the doors, “No coffee. You had two cups already today and don’t think I know you have some hidden coffee pot in your room sir.” My father let out a gruff before looking up at me and nodded to Slava, **_“Still a worrywart.”_**

**_“Sir!”_ **

I nervously glanced between the two before letting out a nervous chuckle, “They…They’re looking out for you Papa.” My father merely nodded before hobbling over to the door as Michi spoke up, “Your father is trying I think…”

Even if he was, I honestly still felt my whole body on edge. I felt that something would set him off, something would be a disappointment. The years have gone and I knew this man before me was my father, but I also knew I couldn’t believe my father had changed. I truly needed to be certain he was not the man who had me dancing on a little music box. That somehow…Maybe, just maybe there was hope?

* * *

 The café was a quiet and for the most part empty which seemed to put all of us at ease as we made our way over to a nearby booth. Unlike the fancier cafés in the city that had sleek and modern interior, this one seemed to favor the colors of gold and red that made it look more rustic.

The strong smell of coffee and freshly baked sweets filled the air that I couldn’t help, but slouch a bit in my seat as I felt Felix stand up on my shoulder. He teleported onto the table and plopped up on the other side of Poe who let out a gruff sound as Michi leaned around to give him a look.

“i’ll sleep, but i need food too,” he quickly explained to her before leaning against his brother who let out a groan as he tugged his hood over his eyes, “SINCE WHEN WAS I A SLEEPING POST FOR YOU TO LEAN ON?”

“Oh hush Poe,” Michi lightly patted him on the shoulder before closing her eyes. Poe looked at both bitties beside him before staring up at me with a scowl. “Just let them be,” I told him before lightly tapping him on the head, “I’ll pry them off you if they’re still asleep when we leave.” Poe nodded before looking around the café before closing his eyes. I watched as eventually his shoulders began to rise and lower slowly as he drifted to sleep.

I could only guess he was just as tired with what had happened and lightly gave him a stroke at the top of his skull. Slava cleared their throat, “I’ll go up to the counter and get us our food. Sir, the usual? No coffee of course, I’ll get you tea instead.”

My father let out a grunt before nodding as Slava turned their attention to me, “And you Miss Clover?”

“Um, well,” I quickly grabbed the little menu propped up between the napkin holder and salt shaker. I hesitated over the selection of sandwiches and sweets before sparing a glance to my father who watched me. My stomach clenched as I remembered how much he hated sweets before putting the menu down, “I’ll just…take a cup of water. That’s-“

“Nonsense, get more than that.”

My eyes widen as my head snapped in the direction of my father who reached over to take the menu from me. He coughed a bit as he read it before nodding to Slava, “The chicken panini sandwich and the assortment of macaroons, do you still want water Clover or something else?”

“W-Water’s fine,” I replied as Slava nodded before leaving us, “P-Papa you didn’t-“

“You should not feel inclined to restrict yourself in front of me,” my father spoke up before placing the menu back in place, “Everything I told you before. You are no longer obligated to follow them…I am your father, not your tyrant.”

“You were never like this before, why the sudden change?”

My voice went lower as I could only force myself to keep some ounce of control with my bitties asleep. I could feel my throat tightening as I urged myself to keep myself composed. From teenage to young adulthood I had been kept under this man’s command, so why and how was it now that he realized his mistake?

“What about all the times I had to be your little dancer onstage?” I questioned him as my nails dug into the seat’s cushion, “What about all the times I had to jump when you ordered me to go as high as the sky? The days I felt so hungry, but I had to refrain to keep my figure so you wouldn’t have to lock the kitchen. When I didn’t score perfectly on an exam and was forced to study in front of you, no restroom breaks and no sleep until I made the perfect grade. The times I had to sit in those little gatherings of yours and be a cute little doll…When you forced me into that relationship and wanted me to get married to someone who barely knew me? Papa, there’s no way I could forget…You were the puppet master pulling on my strings for so long so, why?”

Silence fell on the table as I forced myself to stay put as the pain from the past came reeling in my mind.

My knuckles red and aching when the hard wood of the ruler hit them when he saw my handwriting get sloppy on the page. My mouth dry when I remembered being forced to kiss my used to be fiancé and the retching I did in the privacy of my room. The pain I endured with my empty stomach after I finished a meal that was barely filling. Words hissed at me when I tripped over my heels in front of all his colleagues and warnings I had to be perfect.

Perfect, perfect, perfect, perfection was needed from me and I could at least earn my father’s love and approval.

“I lost sight of the one thing I promised your mother to always have for you…and for her.”

“You left us,” I bitterly chuckled as I lifted my head to stare at him, “You left us for whatever the Volkov family had left. Mom loved you with her everything even after you abandoned us.”

“I was a weak. I was a fool,” my father agreed as he let out a cough, “Shiori, your mother, and you…You were both truly the only people I could love. Blinded by a dying legacy and fueled by illusions to make us rise again. Clover, I know I am no saint. Asking for your forgiveness is the last thing I have any right to do.”

I tensed as he rested his hands on the table, but relaxed when he made no movement to reach out towards me. It was then I noticed how shaky his hands were as he continued to speak, “When you left, everything crumpled. We lost business; it got harder to keep our name up in ranks against the new blood booming out. I worked and worked until I managed to stabilize everything back enough to keep profit. Yet there was something wrong…I felt lost even when I got swept back into welcoming arms of partners. Everything I use to enjoy about the business was gone…Then, I realized how truly evil I had become. I had lost my daughter, my lucky Clover. It was then how truly disgusting I had become.”

My father coughed loudly as he let out a chuckle, “Shiori had been the blooming rose in my garden I could never get back once I severed her from my life. You had been banished to the winter's grasp when I was so blinded by restoring something that was meant to die…I had lost the two women in my life that I should have protected. Slava was stubborn and had insisted I find you, talk to you like this…But I didn’t want to. Seeing you again would truly be all I wished for, but who in their right mind would go back to their tormentor who should have loved them?”

He coughed again and slowly bowed his head before me, his fingers slowly curling up into fists as I heard his raspy voice through the coughing.

“Clover, I’m so…so sorry for all I have done. For failing at being the father you needed…Please, please know I deserve so much of your hate, you are justified to never see me again. To see you again after so long…I am so happy to see you. I love you, my daughter. I always have…I’m so sorry.”

Time seemed to freeze at that moment.

Before me, my father, Kirill Volkov, had finally offered his bleeding heart to me. The man I once feared now a man who feared me instead. I who had been hurt so much by him could take his heart and shatter it as he did mine. I was his judge to the wrongs he had done to me, what was the right sentence for me to afflict onto him?

Slowly my hands reached out, and grasped my father’s shaking hands with my own.

I gently urged him to unfurl his fingers until they rested in my hands and grasped them tightly. His hands were still much bigger than mine, but I never knew just how rough they felt as I lightly rubbed my thumbs over his knuckles.

“…Papa, I love you.”

My father could only gasp as I offered him a smile, tears slowly rolling down both our faces, “I love you Papa.”

“My Clover…My dear sweet Clover. I love you so much my child,” my father whispered as he reached over the table and wrapped his arms around me tight, to hug me. Perhaps I was being a fool to choose this, but the hope to start over again with my father, it was everything in this moment.


	16. The Tale of the Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix shares the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!  
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Brassberry was created by ammazolie with the tumblr, http://ammazolie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Puddin was created by scaryskelemama! Link to Puddin is, http://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/post/146619518702/puddin-bitties.
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty. 
> 
> Cobalt/Swapfell! Sans bitty information is linked, http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/157600843935/hello-im-sorry-to-bother-i-noticed-on-the. The same creator of the Tangerine info also submitted this through anonymous submission on biddybonesadventures!

* * *

 

My father had been reluctant that I had to return home right after our lunch in the café, but didn’t press the matter when I promised I would visit as soon as I had my next day off.

He had loosened up immediately when Slava had returned to our table with our food and even cracked a smile when I scolded our family assistant that I could have paid my share. The visit had gone beyond expectations and I felt my heart much lighter when I stepped back into my apartment. My boss had been informed immediately and I only received a message from her that she was glad everything turned to my favor. The rest of the day was spent reading and relaxing for all four of us, Michi asking me often to read her her manga in Japanese while Poe studied over a list of names we had managed to get the couple to agree over.

Felix had spent his free time sleeping and nibbling on food under the watchful eyes of his brother and sister. It humored me just what exactly 'time out' was, but I kept to myself and enjoyed the rest of our day.

Staring out the window I smiled to myself as I curled up against the window in the living room to stare up at the night sky. A mug of hot chocolate rested on the sill beside me as I kept the blanket tight around my body.

“milady?”

I peered over my knees to spot Felix standing by me, “Felix? You should be asleep.”

“you weren’t in bed,” he replied as I lowered my hand to help him up, “are you alright?”

“I…I honestly feel so surreal right now,” I answered as I let him stand on my shoulder as he leaned over to stare through the window, “Everything today went down a different path than what I had expected. Seeing my father and ultimately rekindling our relationship with a new start, I really wouldn’t see it coming.”

“you are much too kind and forgiving milady i worry sometimes,” Felix huffed as he let his back rest up against my neck, “but…you are right. your father was very genuine to you. though if he lies poe and i will not allow him to get away with such crimes.”

I laughed as I lifted my mug to take a sip of my drink before resting it back down, “Felix, I’m sure you’re in no condition to attack my father with bones. Especially after today, Felix you really shouldn’t have overdone it. I worry about you too baby.” Felix let out a grunt before tugging his hood up, “it is my job to be sure milady is protected at all times.”

“And it is mine to be sure my little knight doesn’t faint while doing it,” I shot back as I heard him whine in protest, “Go back to bed Felix, nothing will attack me from a little stargazing.”

Felix chuckled as we both continued to look out the window and enjoying the silence. I considered myself lucky that my apartment’s window had such a great view of the sky. You couldn’t see the stars well with the city lights in the way and the only way to get a good view was away from the city. I sighed happily at the sight and leaned onto the sill as Felix cleared his throat, “milady…did you remember what i said?”

I raised an eyebrow as Felix jumped off my shoulder and walked over to come face to face with me, “about…my past.”

“Felix, if you don’t feel comfortable about sharing it you are by no means obligated to share it with me yet."

“i promised you, and i feel that you need to know…you have allowed my brother and sister to stay with us. you have taken care of all three of us and shared so much about you with us…i…i trust you enough to tell you our story.”

I stared at him as I slowly allowed arms to rest on the sill before biting my bottom lip, "Are you certain you want to share your past with me?"

"i promised you didn't i?"

"If you want to...Then you can, please start whenever you're ready," I said as my chin rested on my arm as Felix pulled down his hood, “well first off, me. i was adopted out of a center, but i was sold to some people who shoved me into a little cage before taking me to this place. i only remember being shoved into a huge pen with other bitties, i can't remember the trip there though. i never got a name before you gave me one milady so i was often called tang back then.”

Felix scoffed as he touched the scar running down his eye, “it was a black market place where people could buy bitties for cheap from dealers for fighting rings and illegal breeding. it was made to avoid the hassle of getting a bitty through legal means and to avoid getting caught if they wanted to try and kidnap a bitty. getting a bitty legally made you an easy target to track down if there was anything suspicious and getting caught trying to steal a bitty is now a crime.”

Each pen was just a large cage people used for dogs, the people who ran each ‘stall’ shoving in about thirty or more bitties into each cage. A lot of these bitties were young and many had been taken from their owners. They would often cry throughout the nights for their owners and often times the people who ran the place would go around each pen and smack the cage to get them to shut up.

Felix had been one of the older few bitties who took charge along with Poe, who had been separated from his owners along with an Edgy named, Wigget.

“wigget was poe’s real brother,” Felix explained, “the two got taken from their owners when poe and him were watching their daughter play on the playground. even back then poe was as blunt as he is now. both of them were a pretty good team, they helped me keep all the younger ones in line and fended off any human who came too close to us.”

Michi had been sold off to the people that ran their stall, her owner passed away and the son sold her away in desperate need of money.

“we thought she couldn’t last a day actually…so timid and fearful. michi held her own though when we had this human try to choke this meek in our group. he was blind in his left eye and being deaf too didn’t help him at all when the man was trying to grab him. she bit the man’s hand and tore him to safety fast enough before the owners caught her. the guy got in trouble and michi became a big sister figure to everyone. i think that's how she got poe's attention too, she would keep quiet when she had to yet when the situation called for it, she'd bite any human's fingers no problem. wigget and i were happy to see them in love in that hellhole.”

Felix’s mouth twitched a bit as he tapped against the cut down his eye, “we weren’t like the others in that place milady. we functioned as a family…poe, wigget, michi, and i held down the fort as hard as we could. the other bitties would go insane in that place, the stall next to us had bitties that became so territorial they killed any newcomers unless they killed them. everything in that place was so crazy…it would mess anyone up. it wasn't as awful as a ring or a illegal breeder's basement, but the sanity was low.”

“Yet…You all managed to strive as hard as you could,” I pointed out as Felix nodded, “But you’re here now…How did you end up in the alley by the club?”

Felix sighed before tugging his hood tighter around his skull, the dim orange glow in his bad eye sparking up as he opened his mouth, “we tried to break out.”

It had gotten bad for them since they had been the only group of bitties that hadn't been sold so easily. With all four of them defending the much weaker bitties, they had managed to place a huge target on themselves and they were almost going to be offed if the next possible worse thing hadn't happened.

The stall owner had gotten a huge sale for their pen by two customers.

Half of the bitties were to be sold for the fighting ring and the other half was to be given to an illegal breeder.

Among those who were to be sent to the breeder were Michi while he, Poe, and Wigget were destined to be put up against each other in the fighting ring.

“we had it. we weren’t going to be separated, so we hatched a plan to break out.”

All the bitties in their pen had pretended to be asleep when the owner had opened their cage to separate them to their respected buyers. That was when Poe and Wigget had attacked the man and allowed the cage to topple over. Michi took the lead in directing all the bitties to one direction as Felix helped the much weaker bitties out of the cage who needed help.

“our plan was almost a success if we hadn’t forgotten that the owner had a bitty too…”

I noticed Felix shaking as he touched the scars on his face and gently stroked the top of his skull, “Did this bitty do something to you?”

“he’s the one who gave me these two scars on my face,” Felix lowly whined as his jaw trembled, “it was a cobalt…they’re much like a baby blue in appearance, but milady they are not like them. they are often more sadistic and often twisted….tangerines like me do not get along with them and he did not like me.” Felix tapped his left cheekbone were the scratch like scar was, “this was given to me when i tried to get him to leave a bunch of cherry bitties alone…he enjoyed watching all of us cower and beg.”

Felix shook his head as he closed his eyes before continuing, “we had forgotten about him until he struck me from behind when i was trying to help a poppy out of the cage.” He shuddered and pressed his hand over his glowing eye, “he and i fought, i had to give the others more time to get out before i could go myself. he managed to pin me down and…”

My finger gently brushed against his hand, pushing it aside to get a look of his right eye. The lid was narrowed as the orange glow continued to shine in his socket with a trail of tears running down his face. “He gave you this scar?”

“slowly and painfully he dragged a sharpened bone down my eye while laughing,” Felix softly sniffled as he hung his head, “i can barely remember how long i screamed, but i just remember wigget taking my hand and teleporting me away. we didn’t get too far from the marketplace, but he hid me underneath a box before telling me i had to live. he saved me…when i came to there was the same meek michi rescued and a few others who barely managed to find me. wigget had died trying to keep the cobalt from following them.”

“Oh Felix…”

“poe and michi had been long gone so i had no clue where they went,” the glow in his eyes dimmed as he touched my hand, “we managed to find the alley and stayed there…a few other bitties came to join us and we managed to be okay. that was until those men came and tried to take us away. we all tried to fight back, but they had thrown me in the box hard enough that i was knocked out. luckily it seemed i was sturdy enough that it didn’t dust me, but i couldn’t defend them…i failed in protecting them.”

I pulled Felix closer to me before pressing a kiss to his forehead, “But now, you’re safe…Here. Michi and Poe are here, and I am here. You’re safe.”

“i…i am…and i cannot thank you enough milady for everything you’ve done for me.” I smiled before lightly poking Felix on the forehead, “Felix, thank you for coming into my life.” Felix smiled before pressing a kiss to my cheek which made me giggle.

He had been through so much and I could only hope that the both of us would continue to be loved.


	17. Baby Bets, Oh Dear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone puts their two cents in about the bitty baby that's on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series!  
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Brassberry was created by ammazolie with the tumblr, http://ammazolie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Puddin was created by scaryskelemama! Link to Puddin is, http://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/post/146619518702/puddin-bitties.
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

Never in my life had I felt so embarrassed, and I wasn’t the pregnant one.

When I had come into the club that afternoon I was lured in by the plan of rehearsal for tonight’s opening. I never will forgive Oasis for throwing confetti right into my face as she finally had set up the baby shower.

Oasis had come through with her plan, and had gone all out.

She had decorated the whole space of the club with balloons of every color of the rainbow. Each table cloth had been replaced with either an aquarium theme design or a Halloween theme with bones decorated on the orange fabric. A huge banner decorated with a skull and a koi fish hung proudly on the main stage. One table had a huge cake with red and blue icing with the words, “WELCOME BITTY BABY!” along with gifts from the various members of the club.

The baby shower party included all the workers with bitties and Miss Pandora who seemed content in watching the chaos around us. My boss smirked at my expression as I watched Michi blush while stuttering out thanks to everyone who had attended. Poe was by her side with his usual scowls and growls whenever someone came too close to his mate.

“Oasis…When I said you could throw a baby shower, I didn’t think you’d go this far,” I grumbled as I watched Michi get cooed over by Flora and Lullaby as she studied the little crib they had given her, “I said tame.”

“This is tame!” she objected as Muse perched on top of her head with a little party hat between his ears, “Originally I was going to put streamers, but then it’d be a hassle to take down from the ceiling. Also Miss Pandora told me I couldn't use Ace to help me.”

“please tell me she isn’t a party planner in her free time,” Felix whispered to me as he rested against my wrist with his hood up, “or rather please tell me she doesn’t plan birthday parties.” I stared at him for a moment before letting out a nervous chuckle, “Oh…You should’ve seen how she decorated the place for Belle’s birthday. I will never question how she got that disco ball up.”

Felix immediately snapped his head at me before looking at my giggly friend and back, “…witchcraft.”

“Yup,” I agreed as I watched Poe hugged Michi close while glaring at my co-workers as Flick walked over to my Boss and chuckled.

The Grimby was a little taller than Golden and Spiral, but he was still shorter than Poe as he nudged the skeleton bitty with his elbow, “Ey man chill. What if your kid gets embarrassed at that tough guy act?”

“THE WAY I GET PROTECTIVE OF MICHI IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN FLICK,” Poe snapped as Michi pouted in his arms, “I DO NOT WANT TO TAKE RISKS. THE BABY COULD COME AT ANY MOMENT.”

“remind me how you even got a mate with that attitude of yours again?” Simon called out as he tugged at a balloon string, “no offense poe of course.”

“OH JUST GO BACK TO YOUR DJ BOOTH YOU,” Poe groaned as Simon rolled his eyes and muttered something, **_“why am i friends with a jackass?”_**

“HEY! NO SPEAKING LANGUAGES I CAN’T UNDERSTAND!”

_**“not my fault. you should try it.”** _

“ENGLISH SIMON I KNOW YOU SPEAK IT! ENGLISH, NOT RUSSIAN!”

Michi sighed before lightly flicking Poe’s chin and turning around to face him as he kept his arms around her. “Poe, let me go.”

“NO.”

“Poe. Let. Me. Go,” Michi hissed which made Poe tense up before she nuzzled against his neck with a low purr, “The baby and I are fine. You go talk to your friends. Please?” Poe’s face turned bright red at her words as he slowly lowered his arms back to his sides, “YOU’LL LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED ME?”

“Always,” Michi promised before affectionately planting a kiss on the Boss’ cheek which only made his face turn a brighter red, “Now go, shoo. Have fun.”

“pussy whipped.”

“Really whipped,” Flick snickered as Poe turned to face them and the Grimby stopped his snickering, “Uh oh. Cripes, Simon let’s book it.”

“GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!” Poe roared as a few bones flew towards the Grimby and Brassberry who dodged them easily before laughing as the Boss chased after them. “Poe, don’t forget about your leg,” I warned as the three began to run around the table, “Don’t trip.”

“I AM CAPABLE OF CARING FOR MYSELF!”

I sighed as I watched Poe speed walk after to his two friends with his eyes glowing and frowned as I noticed his limp. His left leg had recovered, but it was never quite better after the techs noticed his walking pattern. After I disclosed some information of my trio’s past to Reese they had concluded that Poe might have suffered some sort of physical trauma that had affected his left leg. I never pressed information from Poe and only scolded him to take care of himself despite his grumbles that he wasn’t a baby bones.

Felix on the other hand wasn’t like me to let it slip by.

“i have to do everything don’t i?” Felix grumbled as he reluctantly stood up and teleported away to try and reign in his brother. I grinned as I continued to watch the three bitties, not missing the crooked grins on each of their faces. “Hey I wonder…What will the baby look like?” Belle asked as she kept Nemo on her lap as he poked at the balloon she had given him, “Do you have an idea?”

“Skeleton? Fish?” Ursula suggested as she sipped her fruit punch and glanced to see Simon cartwheel out of the way of Poe’s bones, “Maybe skeleton right?”

“Well Michi can do magic right?” Ace asked as he kept an eye on Flick, “I mean don’t all bitties have some magic?”

“Some do and others don’t it depends on the type ya know,” Oasis objected as she let Muse down onto the table as he skipped off to play with Golden and Spiral. Locket watched as her two bitties played with the wrapping paper and smiled in greeting to the Teacup. The smallest of the club bitties seemed intrigued by Michi’s stomach before being shooed off by Poe. Muse knelt beside them and began to play with the paper too, wrinkling it up and flattening it out before folding it up.

“I…I have magic, but I rarely use it,” Michi piped up as she slowly walked over to me before resting both hands over her stomach, “I use it only for emergencies though.”

“Ha, so fish baby!” Ursula exclaimed before Flora giggled, “But we don’t know if it’ll really cancel out Poe’s magic right? For all we know Michi’s magic is barely close to Poe’s level. I think the stronger of two bitties will determine the appearance right? So...Maybe it'll be more skeleton than fish sugar.” Ursula pouted before crossing her arms and slouching in her seat as Lullaby laughed, “Oh I’m more interested if the baby’s gonna be a boy or a girl!”

I stopped stroking the top of Michi’s head before staring at my co-workers, “I…I honestly didn’t think that.”

“What really?!” Oasis cried as Locket knocked on the table a bit as Spiral jumped up at the sound of Oasis’ voice. The bluette raised up her hands in a surrender motion before mouthing an apology to the Curly who went back to playing with the paper.

I honestly didn’t consider what gender the baby would be, most of the names we had picked in the end were all over the board. Most names selected from fairy tale names and a few Japanese names that I knew Michi would like. Poe seemed in favor for one name in particular after my father had given me an old fairy tale storybook I loved as a child.

Michi and Poe both seemed to like the story and had added the name to the list after they had finished reading it.

“How about a bet?” Flora grinned as Miss Pandora cleared her throat with a little smirk on her face, “I do agree with Flora…A bet would be interesting.”

“Y-You all want to bet over the baby?” Michi nervously stuttered as she tugged on the end of my sleeves, “I-I don’t know about this.”

“It’s all in good fun sweetpea Michi,” Oasis assured her as she took out a pen and began to write on a napkin, “People do this a lot actually when they don’t know the baby’s sex. So we’re just guessing.”

“If it’s fine with you,” I added as I looked down at the nervous Asagi, “If it’s something you don’t want us to do, I’ll stop it.” Michi hesitated before looking around at everyone before glancing at the napkin. She bit the bottom of her lip before slowly nodding her head, “O-Okay, but only for fun right?”

“Of course my dear,” Miss Pandora chuckled as Flora eagerly clapped, “So let us start, who here believes the bitty baby shall be a boy?”

Ace, Ursula, and Flora raised their hands immediately as Oasis scribbled down their names before gasping as Miss Pandora raised her hand, “You too boss?!”

“Well only to even the odds,” our boss chuckled as Oasis puffed her cheeks out, “But I am leaning on boy more.”

“Fine,” Oasis huffed before speaking up, “So the rest of us think girl right?” Lullaby and Locket nodded as Belle grinned as Nemo eagerly nodded, “Do the bitties get a say in this too?”

“Muse baby? What do you think?” Oasis called out as Muse looked up from the little flower origami he made, “Michi’s baby being a boy or girl?” The Teacup crossed his arms before twitching his ears before answering, “A boy!”

“Baby no you’re supposed to have said girl!” Oasis moaned as she wrote down her bitty’s name, “Who else?”

“it’s gonna be a boy,” Simon answered as he ducked under a swing Poe made at him, “i mean, my gut's saying so.”

“Gonna say girl then,” Flick spoke up as he tackled Poe down with a cackle, “I would love to see this idiot freak out.”

“GET OFF ME YOU FAT ASS!”

“Hey! I’m barely close to your height! What makes you think I weigh more than you?!” Flick retorted as he and Poe began to wrestle about while yelling curses. Felix stood far away from the group with a blank expression on his face as his brother let out a yelp as Flick managed to throw him off before jumping on him again, “UNHAND ME YOU FIEND!”

“Take back that comment! I’m not fat!”

“AWW IS FLICKY GETTING A WITTLE HURT?”

“Fuck you!”

Felix lightly smacked himself with his open hand before muttering something under his breath. I chuckled at the three bitties antics, they acted like such little kids honestly.

“What about you Golden, Spiral, and Nemo?”

“I say girl,” Golden called out as Spiral huffed at his brother, “No, boy.” Golden turned to face his brother before pouting, “No it’s going to be a girl…”

“No a boy, that’s final,” Spiral finished before returning to his origami folding as Golden rolled his eyes before watching Oasis write down their names under their respective choices. Nemo climbed up onto the table and stood by Michi, “I-I t-think a g-girl would be p-pretty like M-Michi!”

“Aw, thank you Nemo,” Michi smiled up to the Puddin before lightly patting his hand as he giggled. Surprisingly the two had become close friends after Michi had gotten over his appearance and he in turn liked to hover around her. He was especially happy to learn that Michi didn’t seem to mind his sharp claws, but kept himself at a good distance to keep from scratching her.

I watched as Oasis read over the names before shooting me a grin, “Well for boy we got Ace, Ursula, Flora, Pandora, Simon, Spiral, and Muse. For girl we have me, Belle, Lullaby, Locket, Nemo, Golden, and Flick. It evens out.”

“What do you think Clover?”

Poe had finished his little rough housing with Flick and Simon before hurrying to Michi’s side to hug her. The action caused Michi to yelp at the contact as Felix teleported to her other side, “milady…what do you think?”

Michi stared up at me with wide golden eyes as Poe’s own glowed with a dim red as they waited for my answer. I laughed before placing a kiss on both of the couple’s heads, “I’ll just be happy regardless…I only hope your child is born healthy Michi.”

“GOOD ANSWER,” Poe scoffed though a bright red colored his cheekbones as Michi eagerly placed a kiss on my cheek. The whole group let out a chuckle until Michi let out a gasp before slowly kneeling down. Poe and Felix tensed up as she let out a low moan of pain and grabbed Poe’s fingers, “…I…I think the baby’s….” She exhaled loudly as she clung to her mate's hand tighter, "I think...The baby's coming now..."

The whole group fell silent before Belle whispered, "Oh my god the baby's coming. G-Guys the baby's coming!"

Flick and Simon let out a squeak as Nemo’s jaw dropped as Miss Pandora’s cane fell to the ground with a clatter. All of us finally began to move as the realization hit us.

Michi was going to have her baby.

I immediately scooped up my bitties in my arms and began to make a mad dash to the door as Oasis made a grab for Muse as she followed me out the door. Everyone else scrambled to grab the remaining bitties and follow us.

“To the Bitty Care Center stat!” Ace yelled as Flick let out a yelp as his owner ran, “Papa why are you bringing the broom?!”

“No time to leave it move people, move!” Flora shouted as she carried Golden while Locket cradled Spiral to her chest. Ursula muttered a few curses in Russian as she grabbed her purse and Simon who let out a similar string of curses. Nemo was clinging to Belle for dear life as her legs tried to keep up with everyone else. 

"I'll meet up with everyone at the center!" Lullaby yelled as she assisted Miss Pandora, "Don't panic!"

Oasis nearly kicked the door open for me as she stumbled on her heels onto the street as Flora picked up the pace to catch up with her. Muse clung tightly to his owner's hair as she yelled for people to clear a path as we all sprinted to the center.

A small part of me wondered if the center would mind us barging in a third time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record the division of the teams once more!
> 
> Team Boy is Ace, Ursula, Flora, Pandora, Simon, Spiral, and Muse.  
> Team Girl is Oasis, Belle, Lullaby, Locket, Nemo, Golden, and Flick.
> 
> Are you guys ready for the baby? Place your bets ladies and gentlemen!


	18. Little Mermaid Made of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BABY'S FINALLY HERE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest cameo appearances of Karli and Velour from kissxsleep’s series! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs. As well as hybrid bitty baby.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! 
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Brassberry was created by ammazolie with the tumblr, http://ammazolie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Puddin was created by scaryskelemama! Link to Puddin is, http://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/post/146619518702/puddin-bitties.
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

* * *

The run over to the center had been hectic with Oasis and Flora yelling for people to make a path through the crowds. I wasn’t sure if the bystanders were amazed at how fast we could all run in our heels or why we were running through the city like maniacs. Either way the two had managed to give us a clear path to run through with no problems. Ace had provided himself useful too, in a more comedic sense by waving his broom around when he heard someone curse at us. 

Had the situation not be so stressful I’m pretty sure we all would have laughed.

Michi’s entire frame shook in my hands as she let out low whines and whimpers that made my heart twist in agony from her pained cries. Poe whispered encouraging words to her and repeated that he loved her while Felix teleported from my shoulder and back to the couple every few minutes. Her left hand rested on her belly as her right was held tightly in Poe’s. “C-Clove it hurts…”

“It’s okay sweetpea,” I assured her as we kept running, “Hang on, we’re almost there. Deep breaths sweetpea. In and out, in and out okay?” Michi whimpered as Poe hugged her as Felix clung to my hair.

I couldn’t tell if we were lucky or cursed when we had stumbled into an almost empty care center with Reese up at the front desk.

The poor bitty tech dropped their papers when they heard the door slam open before sighing to see me, “Ms. Clover I think this might be too much of a common occurrence-“

“Michi just went into labor!” I yelled as I tried to catch my breath at their shocked expression. My legs felt like jelly as I used the last of my energy to run over to them and presented my whimpering Asagi, “We ran as fast as we could and-“

“Say no more,” Reese quickly interrupted me as they called over to a squirrel monster that went by the name of Velour before taking Michi off my hands. “We’ll take it from here, why don’t you all go to the waiting room area.” They nodded towards said area before rushing away with Michi.

“MICHI,” Poe called out to his mate as Michi gave us all a weak wave and smile before disappearing. I heard Poe inhale sharply before his whole form seemed to collapse in my arms as he let out a low groan.

The remaining people in the lobby stared at us before going back to their business as we nervously walked into the waiting room, trying our best to appear calm. It was quite a sight to see a bunch of women in tight dresses and high heels with a young man holding a broom.

We were all on edge.

Flick had managed to get Ace to prop his broom up against the wall and made him sit down, though he kept jiggling his right leg. The Grimby had gotten annoyed at him and was cursing up a storm until Ace lightly pressed a finger against his bitty’s mouth.

Oasis and Flora were currently pacing around the room as Muse curled his tail around Oasis’ neck and letting out purring sounds to calm her down.

Golden and Spiral were surprisingly silent as they sat on Locket’s lap and only cleared their throats while glancing around. Golden would make a soft sound that sounded like he was about to say something until he snapped his mouth closed. Spiral continued to stare up at Locket before looking down to the floor in silence.

Nemo and Simon had clung to their owners and on occasion Simon glanced over to Poe who I had set down into a chair with Felix. Nemo nervously was wringing his claws and made soft whimpers while Belle stroked his head in reassurance.

Poe was walking in circles and I could faintly see his shoulders shake as he breathed in and out loudly. He was even more wound up than usual and I could feel his magic slowly radiating from his body as he paced. I gently lowered my hand to stop him before stroking the top part of his skull, “Easy there Mister Papa…She’ll be okay,” I whispered as Felix gripped the edges of his hood tight to look at me. I offered him a small smile and he let out an exhale before laying down on his back to stare up at the ceiling as we heard the faint clacking of heels heading in our direction.

Lullaby’s long hair had become loose from its braid as she slowed her running once she came closer. Miss Pandora was right behind her with her own tight bun coming loose as she hobbled on her cane. Both women glanced at all of us before Lullaby spoke up.

“Is everything okay?” Lullaby whispered as if she was afraid to speak louder with the tensed atmosphere, “Did we miss anything? What’s wrong?”

“We’re just waiting now,” Ace spoke up as he rested his elbows on top of his knees, releasing Flick from his silence as the bitty angrily groaned, “It’s taking forever!”

“it’s only been a few minutes,” Felix spoke up as Poe finally walked over and sat down on the edge of the chair, “poe?”

“IS SHE REALLY GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?”

We watched as he rested his face into his hands, “IS THE BABY GOING TO BE OKAY? W-WHAT IF…“ The sentence trailed off and Felix was instantly on his feet to go to his brother. The Tangerine sat on the edge with the Boss, “bro,” Felix patted him on the shoulder before wrapping an arm, “she’ll be fine.”

“BUT THERE’S ALWAYS A WHAT IF,” Poe shook as his voice began to crack, “WHAT IF SOMETHING HAP-“

“M-Michi is s-strong,” Nemo piped up as he leaned a bit over to look at Poe which startled him, “S-She a-and the b-baby will o-okay.” Flick let out a grunt, “I mean, she can put up with you. She’s got enough backbone even when she’s so flighty, but gotta give her credit. If she’s your mate, we all know she’ll pull through.”

“Yup, I agree!” Muse called out as Oasis plopped into an empty chair across from us, “Miss Michi and you are an amazing couple! I’m sure your love and your love for your baby will make things go smoothly."

“Baby will be loved,” Ursula nodded in agreement as Simon rolled his eyes, “c’mon man really? have some confidence will you? idiot.”

Poe raised his head and stared at everyone before giving me a look, his mouth set in a line as I noticed his eye sockets twitching a bit. I remembered the amount of love and protection Poe had showered Michi the past few days. How much he loved Michi with all his heart, the thought of losing her and the baby was his greatest fear.

“She’ll be okay, have faith,” I told him before lightly tapping him on the top of his head, “Remember, Mister Papa right? Can’t be like this when you have to look after your mate and baby.” His eyes widen a bit before he turned away to rub his eyes, “…THANK YOU CLOVER.”

I smiled before glancing over to Felix who gave me a thumbs up as the room seemed to have some of its tension gone.

We waited another hour before Karli, the rabbit bitty tech, poked her head in and smiled to us, “Wow, Reese wasn’t lying when they said we had a party out here.”

“Karli hello,” I stood up on my feet, Felix teleporting Poe onto my shoulder as I came closer to the rabbit monster, “H-How is she? Is the baby okay?”

“They’re both fine,” Karli assured me before motioning me to follow her into what might have been the recovery room. I hesitated for a moment before looking behind me to see Lullaby and Oasis do a ‘shoo’ motion at me. Poe tugged at my hair hard and I ran after Karli as Felix did the same motion to the other side of my head. Entering the room, I spotted Michi resting on the table with a little bundle held in her arms.

“This hybrid birth was one of the few that went very smoothly. I have to say...I'm very surprised. Often we have one parent bitty stronger than the other and it seems that Michi is on equal footing to Poe,” Karli told me as I immediately helped Poe and Felix off my shoulder to the table, “The baby didn't need to stay in the stabilization bubble for too long and she is a bit squirmy. She's calmed down a bit now."

“WAIT SHE? I…I HAVE A DAUGHTER?” Poe’s jaw dropped a bit as Michi offered him a weak smile and angled the bundle towards all of us so we could get a closer look.

The little hybrid had inherited Michi’s bright red hair and was sure to grow from the tiny little tuft on the top of her head. The majority of her face was covered with the similar blue skin as her mother’s though the right side of her face was exposed to the bone that revealed her cheekbone. Along the left side of her jaw were three slits that showed her dull fangs through each slit, promising to grow sharper with age.

Her entire right arm was bone and from the elbow down to her finger tips on her left arm was bone as well. Both her fins were skeletal and twitched as she slept in her mother’s arms. Her right leg mirrored her left arm where the knee down to her feet was all skeleton bones while her whole left leg was skeletal. Some of the skin and scales around the joints where bone met flesh were a slightly lighter blue than the rest of her skin.

I spotted a few white colored scale spots on the left side of her neck, left shoulder, and right hip. Her pelvic bone and rib cage seemed more pronounced underneath her skin, but she wasn’t over exaggerated in shape to reveal her skeleton underneath.

The hybrid baby squirmed a bit in her little blanket before opening her eyes to us.

Her right eye was entirely black and was similar to a skeleton bitty’s eye socket while her left was narrowed a bit to resemble her mother’s golden eyes. The eye light of her right eye was a faint yellow as she seemed to notice our presence around her.

She squinted at all of us before settling her sights on Poe who tensed up, “H-HI LITTLE ONE…I’M…I’M YOUR DADDY.” He slowly reached a hand out towards his daughter whose right hand grasped his index finger before falling back to sleep. Poe stared at the tiny skeletal hand wrapped around his finger before immediately wrapping his free arm around Michi and burying his face into her hair, “SHE’S BEAUTIFUL….JUST LIKE YOU.”

Michi weakly giggled as Poe planted a kiss on her cheek as she smiled to me, “Remember that book your father gave us?”

“Oh, The Little Mermaid?” I asked as I watched Poe coo over his daughter with a rather goofy grin on his face as he kept an arm around Michi, “Yes I remember.”

“they decided on ariel,” Felix spoke up as he came a bit closer to the two, but still remained far away from the little family, “they liked the story a little too much. they even watched the movie...”

“I WILL NOT REPRIMAND YOU FOR THAT STATEMENT FELIX,” Poe spoke up as he looked up from his daughter before glancing to me, “BUT YES WE HAD DECIDED ON THE NAME ARIEL.” I smiled as I watched their baby open her eyes again before looking my way and eagerly tried to reach a hand out to me.

“I think it’s perfect,” I agreed as I lifted my index finger and allowed Ariel’s little fingers to touch it. The baby let out a soft sound similar to a gasp before her eyelids drooped closed as she fell asleep again.

I pulled my hand away before smiling to Felix who gave me a crooked grin. He had kept his distance still and I noticed how he seemed to shift his weight from left to right. I felt my lips pull into a wider smile before I spoke up, “Hey Uncle Felix, go say hi to your niece.”

“w-what?” Felix’s face flushed a faint orange as he noticed Michi extending her arms out with her child to him, “n-no wait i uh i…i can handle little bitites, but a b-baby?”

“Oh stop being such a nervous wreck and hold her,” Michi lightly scolded as Felix slowly walked over, "She needs to know her uncle silly." Felix's heistated before slowly raising his arms to receive the baby,“Careful…She likes to squirm a lot. So hold her tight.” Felix let out a nervous gulp as Ariel’s eyes fluttered open again and stared at him, “h-hey there um…w-welcome to the world?”

Poe smacked his forehead as Michi giggled watching Felix stutter over his words as Ariel continued to stare up at him. Ariel let out a few gasping sounds before yawning and nuzzling into her blanket as Felix’s face turned a darker orange.

“I think she likes you,” I giggled as he slowly gave Ariel back to Michi before teleporting onto my shoulder, “Felix?”

I felt him press his face into my neck while making a low whining sound, “she’s too precious!”

Laughter filled the room as we continued to watch Ariel sleep, the newest addition to our little family.


	19. An Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been going so nicely, yet why is there some worries still on the horizon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs and Ariel.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! 
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Brassberry was created by ammazolie with the tumblr, http://ammazolie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Puddin was created by scaryskelemama! Link to Puddin is, http://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/post/146619518702/puddin-bitties.
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

* * *

The sound of splashing was heard in the apartment as I watched Michi and Ariel play in the sink. Michi stayed slightly submerged in the water as her daughter swam with a smile of pride on her face. The little hybrid swam around in circles and often shot up from underwater to splash water to me or her mother.  I dunked the tip of my index finger into the water and giggled as Ariel darted to it and lightly nipped at it, “Easy there sweetie pie.”

“She’s so fast,” Michi said as she motioned for Ariel to swim back to her and picked her up, “I think we’re done for now Clove.”

I nodded and helped them both out before yanking the plug out. Michi settled down on the towel by the sink and began to dry them both as I laid out dry clothing for them. Ariel let out low purring sounds as her fins twitched up and down happily at her mother’s touch.

Ariel had proved to be an energetic child and a rather fidgety one; she couldn’t stay in one place and often refused to stay still in her parents arms. The little gasping sounds she made and giggles instantly melted everyone who greeted her. She had gotten a little bigger in the past few days, but was still small enough to be carried in her parents’ arms. It wouldn’t be long until she started to talk by the sounds of it.

Ariel didn’t have many health issues thanks to the fact both her parents seemed to have been magically balanced. Size wise too Michi wasn’t as small as Poe and even when they had lived in the streets Poe had ensured Michi was well during her pregnancy. The only issue we had was that Ariel’s skin tended to dry out often.

Swimming as well as a special lotion seemed to help her so we tried often to allow the little hybrid to swim around in the kitchen sink and bathtub. I had ordered a tank that I would pick up a few days from now for when she got bigger for her to use as much as she wanted, but for now she seemed content with what she had.

I helped Michi hold Ariel still as we tried to push the light blue sweater over the child’s head as she fidgeted under our care.

“DID YOU BOTH ENJOY YOUR LITTLE SWIM?” Poe called out as he entered the kitchen area with Felix trailing behind him. Ariel let out a cry of joy upon hearing her father’s voice and Felix was quick to teleport Poe and him onto the counter. Michi chuckled as Ariel began to reach towards Poe, “Our little fishy’s been getting quick in the water.”

Poe smiled as he scooped Ariel up into his arms and planted a kiss to both sides of his daughter’s face before she gasped at Felix. She let out a few yelps as Felix chuckled before waving his fingers in front of her, “well hello to you too.”

“Aren’t you popular?” I smirked as Felix’s face flushed a light orange at my teasing, “And to think you were afraid of holding her.”

“milady please don’t,” Felix groaned as Ariel caught his fingers and lightly began to nib at them, “easy there kiddo, you’re turning into a piranha kiddo.”

Ariel merely giggled before letting out a yawn as Felix wiggled his fingers free from her grip, “LOOKS LIKE ITS NAPTIME FOR YOU,” Poe chuckled before Michi skipped over to her mate and took Ariel out of his arms, “NEED HELP?”

“No I got it,” Michi happily smiled before nuzzling up to her mate’s neck, “Not that it wouldn’t hurt if you accompany us.” Poe merely rolled his eyes, but kept an arm around her shoulders as I helped them onto my hand and placed them down to the floor so they could go put their child to sleep. I could only smile as I watched the two walk away before shooting a look to Felix who chuckled at the sight.

I honestly couldn’t believe we had gotten such a happy family.

Felix had gotten very comfortable in speaking up and practically turned into a mush whenever his niece smiled at him. Poe’s scowl had soften significantly and I heard him laughing more as he spent time with his brother, mate, and daughter. Michi herself had become more energetic and had even taken up in learning Japanese after being inspired from Simon’s own ability to speak Russian.

The days had been filled with so much happiness I couldn’t believe a few months ago I had spent my life in routines day after day in my old apartment.

“milady you’ll need to get ready soon,” Felix spoke up as he took notice of the time on the clock, “won’t your father be visiting us today?”

“Ah yes you’re right,” I agreed as I looked at the time, “Guess we’ll have to tidy up everything a tad bit. Think Ariel will like Slava and my father?”

With my relationship with my father going much better, we had found more time to set up visits between us and phone calls throughout the week. Slava had never looked happier and my father had tried his hardest to make up for the time we had lost. My heart felt so much lighter and I could tell he was always eager to communicate with me when I called him. Even though the family business had declined he still had some things to uphold in order to keep some money circulated. It was often me urging him to hang up when I could hear Slava frantically begging for him to pay attention to another call.

Though I knew they were just as welcomed to keep it on hold for as long as they could to keep our conversations going.

This would be the first visit to my apartment after Ariel's birth and I was a bit worried how they both would react to the hybrid.

“that little mermaid’s got everyone wrapped around her little finger in a glance,” Felix scoffed as he noticed my frown, “she’s too damn loveable. no one can resist her charms.”

“No cursing,” I lightly teased and poked him on the forehead, “But yes, she does love everyone quite easily and they to her. I only hope my father and Slava don’t get too uncomfortable at the sudden baby around.”

Felix could only shrug to me before teleporting away to the living room. I chuckled a bit as I watched him tug the scarf off the side of the couch and wrap himself in it. Even after all the new blankets I had gotten, he still clung to that like a treasure.

* * *

 An hour later I watched in amusement as my father waved his fingers in front of Ariel who tried to catch them. “She’s quite adorable,” Slava spoke up as they glanced over to Michi who nodded, “Has she started to speak?”

“IN LITTLE SOUNDS CLOSE TO NAMES, BUT NOT YET,” Poe answered as he moved a puzzle piece into place as he and Felix studied over the half completed gift my father had bought them. Ariel let out a whine as my father moved his hand away before giggling again as he stroked the top of her head, “She is quite charming,” he agreed before turning away as a cough came up.

“Papa, do you want some water?”

“Yes please my dear,” he coughed as I stood up and hurried to the kitchen to get him his drink. He cleared his throat before slumping against the couch, “It’s quite bothersome that I sound like I’m hacking out my lungs…”

“Are you going to the doctor?” Michi questioned as she quickly grabbed Ariel from moving to the edge of the coffee table, “No no baby no." Ariel made a whine, but soon purred in content as her mother combed her fingers through her hair. Michi sighed before looking up to my father again, "You sound much worse lately sir…”

“Bleh, hospitals and doctors. What’s the whole point? They repeat the same thing over and over,” my father answered as he coughed again. I gently patted him on the back as I offered him the glass of water to drink, “Maybe you should go again regardless Papa. You haven’t been looking well either.”

My father only let out a grunt as he sipped his water while Slava pouted, “She’s right sir. We honestly need to make another appointment soon for you…”

“Nonsense, I’m just fine,” he sighed as he set the glass down to the side table, “You’re worrying for the wrong reasons. I’m sure it’s the pollen.”

“i don’t think we should be taking chances with your health,” Felix added as he set a piece down as Poe studied two other ones before putting them both in their proper place. I gently patted my father’s shoulder before giving him a smile, “Please at least get a quick check-up sometime soon Papa.”

The old man could only roll his eyes before muttering in agreement as Slava happily pulled out their phone and made the date for his appointment.

I leaned close to my father before giving him a hug, “Papa you have to take care of yourself. Can’t have the wolf lay down to rest just yet.”

My father could only chuckle before patting me affectionately on my arm, “This old wolf may have to rest though. Everything’s set and there’s nothing to prowl around for anymore.” I laughed before shaking my head, “That’s silly. There’s still a lot left.”

“Perhaps…But I am very happy to see you happy my darling daughter,” he laughed before clearing his throat and leaning over to reach for his cane, “Excuse me while I put this back. Need to give these legs some work.” He took the glass and slowly made his way to the kitchen as Ariel let out a giggle as Slava leaned over from their seat and poked her on the nose.

“She is so cute,” they gushed as the hybrid grabbed hold of their index finger and lightly nipped at the tip. Michi laughed before urging her daughter to release their finger, “Poe, you got your work cut out for you once she gets bigger.”

“LIKE I WON’T LET SOME IDIOT COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER,” the Boss scoffed as Felix pressed the last piece of their puzzle in place, “HONESTLY, THIS PUZZLE WASN’T MUCH OF A CHALLENGE.”

“maybe we need one thousand pieces next time,” Felix mused as he flopped down onto his back and closed his eyes, “either way we’re done. taking a nap.”

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN USE ALL YOUR ENERGY!” Poe protested as he began to pull the puzzle apart, “HELP ME PUT THIS BACK IN THE BOX!”

“aw, but we just finished.”

“FELIX YOU’RE NOT OVER SPENT, HELP ME.”

“remember though? i can’t overdo it.”

“YOU’RE SETTING A HORRIBLE EXAMPLE TO YOUR NIECE,” Poe hissed as his daughter wiggled out of her mother’s arms and crawled over to Felix. Ariel stared at her uncle before giggling as Felix suddenly grabbed her. “oh lookie here! a flying fishie!” Ariel laughed as Felix held her up in the air and let out soft sounds as he swayed her about as Poe rolled his eyes, “OH. SO THAT’S HOW YOU’RE GETTING OUT OF CLEANING DUTY.”

“I’ll help you,” Slava volunteered and reached over to open the box, “Oh! Maybe next time we could get you two puzzles along with this one. Do you think we should get one for Ariel too?”

“I don’t know if Ariel has any interest yet besides swimming,” I frowned as I watched Ariel get cuddled up with Felix, “Maybe in a few more weeks we can see-“

A crash was heard from the kitchen making us all jump.

Michi dropped her candy to the floor as Felix instinctively clutched Ariel close to his body. Poe had already summoned his bones as I ran from the couch to the kitchen.

“PAPA!”

My father was on the ground, wheezing weakly as he tried to grab his cane. The glass from earlier had fallen off the counter and I immediately urged him away from the broken shards. He merely waved my hand away and slowly got to his feet, “I’m fine. I’m fine my dear…Just had a bit of a dizzy spell.”

“You were on the floor Papa!” I protested as Slava ran over and grasped his other arm to help him balanced, “How often are these?”

“It’s just the weather my dear nothing to fret,” he assured me as he settled back on the couch and coughed, “Ah ha…I’m not as young as I was before.”

“Sir maybe we should call it a day-“

“No. We are staying on the full duration of our visit,” my father firmly told Slava who sighed, “I’m fine and breathing aren’t I?”

“Yes…Yes you are sir,” Slava sighed before giving me a look, “Stubborn as always.”

“Says the worrywart,” was the comeback as I could feel my heartbeat settling down a bit as I patted my father on the knee, "Papa. You know we worry for many reasons."

"Don't spend a whole night sleepless for my sake," my father lightly scolded me before giving me a light pat on the cheek, "Don't ever okay?" I shook my head and only had my father let out a sigh before turning his attention to Slava. Michi and Poe exchanged looks with each other while Felix sat up to properly allow Ariel to rest on the table surface.

All my bitties shot me a look of concern and I knew they wanted to voice out their own concerns. I only pressed my finger to my lips as we watched Slava and my father lightly bicker.

My hand rested on top of my father’s during the rest of his visit.


	20. Packed and Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks to be a very, very long night tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs and Ariel.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! 
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Brassberry was created by ammazolie with the tumblr, http://ammazolie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Puddin was created by scaryskelemama! Link to Puddin is, http://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/post/146619518702/puddin-bitties.
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

My legs ached as I kept them tightly wrapped around the pole as the song began to slow down. I slowly slid down the pole until I fell into a split as the song finally hit its last note before coming to a halt to allow the lights to dim. Faintly I could hear Locket snapping her fingers from behind the curtains signalling me she was ready to switch. Quickly I got up from the floor and hurried through the draping curtains just as the lights came back up.

I sighed and I ran my fingers through my slightly damp bangs as I could hear the music pick up again.

The club had been quite busy, more than it usually was tonight.

Our usual group of customers in one night often consisted of groups of suited up business men running away from home for some reason whether it be their wives or in need of a good drink. Often there were a few college students mixed in from different cities looking for some time to let loose and openly stare at barely clothed dancing women.

Tonight the club seemed to be over packed compared to a normal night...

It also seemed tonight’s customers were far less classy than from our usual patrons too.

Ace, who was often on janitor duty, was asked to assist in security as the crowd seemed more inclined to try and touch us once we were just barely close to the edge of the stage platforms. The often used to catcalling and whistling was even more than we had heard at any normal week night to the point Ursula had begun to play the music louder than she usual did throughout the night. Belle had reported that all the waitresses, including her, had been verbally lashed at for not being fast enough or even had been purposely tripped when they were carrying heavy trays.

Nemo had to be taken off of his security duty out of Belle’s fear he could be hurt with the alarming amount of customers we had tonight. She was also afraid he would leap down from his usual perch and create a fuss that would lead for the customers to harass the wait staff even more. The Puddin had been huffy, but complied once Belle showered her bitty with kisses and hugs.

I rolled my shoulders as I continued to walk down the hallway and sighed, "Tonight was not going to be a good night."

Something was just...Off tonight. Something was in my bones just telling me something was going to go wrong. What it was...I had no clue.

I slipped off my heels before pushing open the dressing room door, “I’m back.”

“Miss Clover!” Golden greeted me as Spiral twitched just a bit as I opened the door. Locket could not allow her bitties to wait for her after her dance shift was over and had kept them in the dressing room along with my bitties, Muse, and Nemo. The room was a safe zone for the Curly as the music was only faintly heard if one stood very close to the door leading out to the hall. Spiral offered me a weak wave before returning back to the game on Locket’s phone as Golden continued to doodle in Locket’s notepad.

Nemo glanced up from his perch on Belle’s mirror before dangling his head back down and sighing. “Belle will be here soon,” I assured him before stroking the top of his skull which gave me a low purring sound before he offered me a grin, “She’s getting off early tonight so you don’t need to be bored out of your mind much longer.” Nemo nodded at my words before closing his eyes to take a nap as I headed over to my dresser.

“Ver! Ver!” I giggled as I heard the high pitch voice of Ariel calling out to me as I walked over to the dresser beside mine and waved to her, “Hello there my lovely little mermaid.” Ariel sat on Poe’s lap as he combed her hair that had now grown to reach her shoulders. She had grown a lot, as we had expected, each passing day and was now too big to be carried around in her mother’s arms. She was still small enough to allow Felix and Poe to give her piggyback rides at least. By the looks of it she would soon be too big for that and I could only predict that she would be closer to their heights than her mother's height.

Ariel eagerly reached out for me before blinking as Muse’s tail grabbed her attention suddenly.

I laughed as her face scrunched up as she watched Muse’s tail sway back and forth in front of her. Muse happily giggled as he watched Ariel reach up to grab his tail only to pout when he managed to pull it out of her reach. 

After a few more minutes the hybrid bitty managed to catch Muse’s tail and eagerly tugged on it before having it slipping out of her fingers as Muse spoke up, “Hey, my tail isn’t a rope!”

Ariel whined as Poe stopped combing before giving his daughter a light tap on the side of her head. “NO PULLING ON THE TAIL,” Poe lightly scolded Ariel as she pouted before attempting to grab it as Muse coiled it up to his body, “WE’RE ATTEMPTING TO TEACH HER NOT TO TOUCH EVERYTHING.”

“I don’t mind Poe! It’s actually pretty funny seeing her try to catch everything,” Muse replied as Felix teleported over. Ariel lost interest in the Teacup’s tail immediately at the appearance of her uncle and raised her arms up to him, “Lix! Lix!”

“yup uncle felix is here ha ha,” the Tangerine wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug before ruffling her hair. Poe scowled at him as his daughter's hair became tousled before running the comb through Ariel’s hair again as Muse spoke up, “Is it really bad out there Miss Clover?”

“Just busy tonight,” I answered before plopping down at my dresser and lightly hitting my forehead against the surface, “Rowdy too.” Michi looked up from her book before walking over to me and patting me lightly at my right temple, “Don’t forget to take care of yourself.”

“I’m not,” I weakly chuckled as I straightened up, “I can’t remember a night we were this crowded though.”

Michi shrugged as Felix teleported to sit on my shoulder, “is the club not doing well?”

“We get by well enough,” I explained before reaching over to grab my water bottle, “We don’t get a lot of attention like a stripper club would, but it’s enough publicity to have us on the map.” I gulped down my water before looking over to hear the door open and Ursula storming in with Simon who was letting out growls, “Ursula what’s wrong?”

“Rude man. Try to grab Simon on my way here,” Ursula gritted her teeth before slowly sinking to sit in an open chair beside me, “Said it was accident. Not an accident at all, completely on purpose.”

Felix inhaled sharply upon hearing the DJ’s words and I gently lifted a hand to catch him as I felt his stance on my shoulder stagger a bit. “Felix…” Simon scoffed loudly before speaking up as I could feel Felix shaking a bit, “i bit him and told him to stick a pole up his-“

“AHEM.”

**_“….up his ass.”_ **

Michi and Poe automatically narrowed their eyes towards the Brassberry as Ariel got up from her father’s lap once Simon was placed down from Ursula’s shoulder to the dresser. “it wasn’t in english. the kid doesn’t need to know. heck how do you know what I said?” Simon scoffed at the two parent bitties continued to glare at him.

“ALMOST EVERYTHING OUT OF THAT MOUTH OF YOURS IS VULGAR,” Poe retorted as Ariel eagerly ran up to the Brassberry and stared up at him. Simon stared down at her before shifting a few steps back only to have the hybrid child shuffling forward after him, “what kid?”

Ariel’s eye socket glowed a slight gold as she pointed up to Simon, “Monmon!”

Simon’s face turned a dark green color as he slowly turned his head towards Poe who snickered at his daughter’s nickname to the other bitty. Michi hid her mouth with her hands as her daughter continued to shout Simon’s nickname until the older bitty pushed his hand over her mouth.

Ariel only giggled and continued to say his nickname despite her mouth being covered. The Brassberry could only stare at her in horror as she kept going before turning her around and shoving her towards her parents. Ariel did not go as he intended and instead turned around to wrap her arms around his legs making the older bitty yelp. Ursula let out a squeal before pulling out her phone to take a picture.

“mama! seriously?!”

“Very seriously,” Ursula snickered as she took the picture and showed it to me, “Send you later?”

“Yup, but Ursula…Someone tried to take Simon?”

“Yes,” Ursula looked up from her phone before speaking in Russian, **_“They said they just bumped into me on accident, but that bastard seemed be to making a grab to Simon.”_**

**_“Have you told security?”_ **

I felt Felix shift on my shoulder before sighing when he realized I wasn’t going to speak in English. This conversation would only stress him out again…and probably put him on edge considering the trio’s past with strangers.

I could only allow my index finger to rest on the top of his skull and gently stroked the smooth bone as I listened to Ursula.

 ** _“No, but I think Belle realized it quickly enough that this crowd cannot be trusted with our bitties. She hid Nemo here probably so he wouldn’t get hurt after what’s been going on with the waitresses on the floor,”_** Ursula glanced over to the napping Puddin, **_“Puddin bitties have sharp claws and are bigger than normal bitties yes? Nemo can easily defend himself with frightening looks and power alone, but if Belle is afraid for Nemo, we need to keep an eye out.”_**

I nodded my head in agreement before blinking as I took in the number of bitties in the dressing room with us, I had a feeling we were missing someone. My eyes slowly surveyed the room as I tried to find every bitty I knew from the club.

Muse was busy playing with Golden and Spiral as Ariel continued to cling to Simon’s leg. Poe and Michi had come over a bit closer to the Brassberry and watched as he tried to pry their daughter off him. Felix’s back was pressed up against my neck and I could only guess he was asleep just as Nemo was as the Puddin made soft snores from his perch.

The only bitty missing was…

“Is Flick…With Ace?” I asked as I realized the Grimby wasn’t causing havoc or teasing Simon in the dressing room. Ursula blinked before looking around and shrugged to me, “Maybe? He likes to make messes, but Ace is strict. Flick is disobedient, but he is not stupid.”

Ursula’s broken words gave me some relief, but I gently poked Felix who let out a soft groan at the gentle motion, “milady?”

“Felix, we’re getting Flick in here. Do you want to come?”

He sat in silence before clearing his throat, “i would prefer to accompany you. from the sounds of it, it isn’t safe for you to go unattended.”  I sighed in relief before reaching into my purse to grab my glasses and my cardigan. The two items would make me look plainer at least from the customers and I would blend in easier if I kept myself covered.

“Ursula, stay here,” I stood up and blew a kiss towards the direction of my remaining bitties, “I’ll be right back guys. Hold the fort down here with Ursula okay?”

The DJ gave me a thumbs up as she went back to watching Simon hissing as Ariel had managed to wrap her arms around his waist, “get her off! get her off!”

“No can do,” Michi giggled as she leaned against Poe, “It seems she’s taken a liking to you Simon!” I snickered lightly as I heard the Brassberry yell in frustration as I shut the door.


	21. Foul Play at the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight strikes and horrible news is delivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fair warning to all, there's a free tissue box propped right up on here for you guys. Don't kill me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs and Ariel.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! 
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Brassberry was created by ammazolie with the tumblr, http://ammazolie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Puddin was created by scaryskelemama! Link to Puddin is, http://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/post/146619518702/puddin-bitties.
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

I fumbled over my cardigan’s buttons before slipping out through the heavy curtains that lead directly to the club’s floor. I felt Felix wrap his fingers tight around some strands of my hair as we emerged out to the dimly lit club floor. My arms crossed tightly over my chest as I carefully navigated around the tables and patrons as I searched for Flick's purple flames or Ace’s dark red ribbon he often used to hold his ponytail up when he was put on club security.

The beat of the song was loud enough I could faintly feel the floor vibrating as I slowly walked around. I squeezed by a few men who didn’t spare me a glance as they focused on Oasis who briefly hung upside down from her pole only to freeze briefly upon seeing me on the floor. I shook my head before pressing a finger to my lips as she righted herself up to offer me a wink, a misguided signal as it caused all the men around to whistle. Her lips curved into a tight smile before she threw herself back into her dance routine as I hurried away.

“do you know where he could be?” Felix questioned as we stood in the center of the floor, “it is crowded. flick's already a bitty we can't find easily unless he's causing havoc.”

“I think finding Ace might help,” I suggested as I began to walk again, “Flick doesn’t like wandering around without him close by. He may love to cause trouble, but he also loves Ace's reaction to it.”

“agreed,” Felix nodded before tugging on a lock of my hair hard, “milady, look!”

I turned my head towards the direction Felix’s attention was drawn too and blinked as I saw the glimmer and sparks of purple flames erupting up into the air. The action reminded me very much like fireworks, but I knew the purple had to be related to a certain missing Grimby.

“It’s coming from the bar…”

I ran quickly, using my elbows to push past people blocking my way as I ran to the bar. A small crowd was surrounding the area and I let out a sigh as I pushed my glasses closer to my eyes, "Excuse me!" Using all of my strength I managed to shove myself towards the front just in time to see Flick huddling behind a beer bottle. The Grimby jumped out of his hiding place and immediately his fire magic shot up again creating another batch of flames, this time targeted to a slightly disheveled man who let out a yelp as the sparks hit him.

"You little fuck!" He let out a snarl before lunging forward towards the bar, his focus completely on the Grimby. Flick ducked behind the bottle again only to yelp as it got knocked over by the man and made a run for it.

“Don’t you dare touch him!”

I ran forward, using both my hands to shove the man away as Felix yelled at Flick to come over to us. Flick immediately made a beeline to my open hands and  I cupped the bitty close to my chest just as the man began to pick himself up from the floor. I backed away as he turned his attention to me and I braced myself to go into a run, if I hadn't heard Ace yelling out for Flick from a distance.

The much younger man appeared and immediately grabbed the back of the man's shirt, "Don't think you're getting away that easy you prick!" Ace shouted as the other tried to escape his hold, "Don't think we didn't notice!" I flinched as Ace slammed the man back to the floor face down before slamming his knee right onto the man’s lower back. We watched as he grasped the man’s wrists and pinned them down with his whole body.

The man’s eyes came in contact with me and I shuffled a few inches away as the man raised his head and spat at me, “You bitch!”

“you dare call my lady that?!” Felix hissed as I could hear the crackle of his magic as Flick’s own body seemed to glow a brighter purple within my fingers, “You’re the bitch you asshole! This guy’s been eyeing Nemo and Simon since he came in. He’s been trying to make a grab at us!” Flick shouted as a bouncer ran over to help Ace keep the man restrained, "He tried to get Nemo to get down from his spot and I saw him make a nab at Simon! I used myself as bait to see if he was trying to get us, and he is!"

I instinctive hugged Flick closer to my chest as the club’s music came to a halt as more people watched the man try to wiggle free from the two men’s hold on him. Beside my ear I faintly heard Felix gasp as the club's lights came on to their brightest setting.

“…. **Y O U**.”

“The fuck? Did Felix just raise his voice?” Flick whispered in shock as Felix’s voice echoed throughout the club as the man was turned to face us. I glanced over to my bitty as he stared at the man, both his eyes glowing bright orange as I could faintly make out the shape of….something forming beside him with his magic. I couldn’t quite tell what it was, but it resembled that of a skull of an animal from the looks of it…I had a feeling this was where the other half of his magic came into play, something much stronger than his teleportation.

Yet what made me worry was the sudden tension that surrounded Felix as he continued to glare at the man before us.

His posture was rigid as he let out a low snarl that would send shivers down anyone’s spine had they heard him in an alleyway. His bad eye was twitching, but he didn’t dim the lights of his magic as he stared forward to the man as his shoulders went up and down as he continued to snarl. Sharp teeth gritted loud enough I could make out the faint scraping sound from where I stood and his fingers twitched each passing second he stared the man down.

Something in my stomach twisted as I stared at Felix and I hesitated before speaking up, “F…Felix?”

Felix ignored me and teleported away, only to reappear at the bar just a few feet away from the man, "hey...remember me?"

The man turned to face my bitty before squinting, “…No fucking way,” he finally spoke up, “You’re that damn Tangerine! I thought you were dust!”

“alive and kicking asshole. late to the news party on that,” Felix growled as the magic beside him began to glow brighter and slowly began to form into a more solid object as he spoke, “so…you’re still nabbing bitties huh? you think you can get away with grabbing my new friends?”

“Oh and what are you going to do little man?” the man sneered as Ace and the bouncer attempted to hold him still as he leaned as far as he could towards Felix, “You’re trash. You and that entire lot didn’t give me a good price at all until the whole damn pen got sold. Oh right, that Edgy? Whatever you called him…Wigget? Yeah he didn’t last long once we caught him. Little fucker tried biting my fingers off, but ha! Not much use when all his teeth got smashed in…Like his head-”

“Stop it! Don’t you dare talk to Felix like that! And never, never say Wigget’s name!” I stormed over, keeping Flick protected in my hands as I stood in front of the man, "milady?" I gave Felix a smile before gritting my teeth towards the man, “You have no right to speak to my Felix or say the name of his brother with that disgusting mouth of yours! You…You bastard, how dare you think bitties are like objects! They are living creatures! Like you, like me, like monsters! I will never forgive you for what you have done to hurt my bitties!”

Rage boiled over me as I stared at this man.

The one responsible for my bitties' pain, the one who had treated them and the rest of their family like objects...Disgusting...

The man stared at me in silence before his lips twitched up into a smile, “Oh ho, what’s a stripper got to say about all this? Lady you don’t know shit about anything. Those bitties aren’t worth crap, but it’s always fun to see them cry out for mercy. That Edgy was a good stress ball and we enjoyed seeing him torn limb from limb in that fighter ring.”

My breath hitched as the man laughed at the horror that flashed on my face.

No...

Felix let out a snarl, “how dare you-“

"I'm speaking the damn truth," the man continued with a chuckle, "Yeah, surprised he managed to survive long after we tore off his legs. Got a better deal when the fighter ringmaster came by to collect. Since we didn't have a bunch of bitties, we used that Edgy as an apology for 'em. They got their first victim to have thrown in like cattle to the wolves and we got front seats! You should have seen-"

“ENOUGH!”

The man hissed in pain as a bone flew right across his cheek as Poe jumped onto the bar next to Felix who jumped back a bit at his brother's appearance. I turned to see Belle and Ursual emerging out from the crowd.

“I HEAR ONE LAST WORD ABOUT MY BROTHER FROM YOUR FOUL MOUTH AND I WILL BE SURE TO REMOVE YOUR TONGUE!” Poe declared as he pointed a sharp bone towards the man, “YOU BASTARD…YOU SCUM…I’LL HAVE YOU KILLED IF YOU DARE TAKE ANYONE ELSE TO THAT HELLHOLE AND SALE THEM TO A NEWER HELL! I WILL PUT A SCAR DOWN EVERY PART OF YOUR FACE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO WIGGET!”

Poe’s red eyes shined even brighter as the bone in his hand shook in rage as he stared at the man. I could see tears slowly fall down his cheekbones as I heard Belle let out a hiss as the man opened his mouth which stopped him. The young waitress was shaking as she spoke up, “He’s a black market bitty seller isn’t he?” Belle glared at him, “I knew something was wrong when he kept looking at Nemo!”

“Simon too,” Ursula’s eyes narrowed as she cracked her knuckles as she stood on my right, “Let me punch him. Want to show him how much he is so screwed!”

“Pa let me at him!” Flick yelled in my hands as Ace focused his attention to the man still in his grasp.

Ace's voice cracked as he finally spoke up, "I’d gladly let you burn his entire lower region,” he growled as the bouncer beside him gave him a look, “He tried to grab and kidnap Flick! That’s enough to piss me off. I got self-control not to take his head and ram it into the bar! I would do it for the others too!”

I exhaled loudly as I heard my friend’s words before flinching as the man let out another laugh that caused even Poe to jump.

“All this for a bunch of bitties?! Holy shit you guys are pathetic!” the man laughed as he looked at all of us, “Wow. Who knew how much idiocy there was in the world-“

**"t h a t' s   e n o u g h."**

A blast of orange light fired towards the man, making him screech in fear as the left side of his hair got burnt by the blast. We watched in shock as the light had created a nice bald spot on his head as he managed to throw Ace and the bouncer off him. Ace let out a curse as he fell to the floor and the man began to make a break for it, only he didn't get too far. Much like the earlier blast another bright orange beam struck him across the right side of his head this time.

Another blast fired and this one struck right at the back of his knee causing the man to yelp and crash down to the floor.

Felix chuckled loudly as we noticed him standing beside a large skull that had its eyes glowing a bright orange like his own. The head resembled much like a wolf’s skull and I saw a ball of orange light swirling within its jaws. The color of the light was much similar to the three blasts own colors from earlier and we watched as Felix took a few steps forward until he was on the edge of the bar, “you are the pathetic one. you look on the weak in order to feel strong...you are the type of human that sickens me.”

The man growled angrily and jumped on to his feet, "A bitty isn't going to talk down on me!" He let out a curse as he began to make a run towards Felix who stared at the man with a bored expression. In my hands Flick wiggled about until he could pop his head out from my fingers, “NEMO NOW! HE HAS CHOSEN THE PUDDIN!”

As ridiculous as those words sounded, it was enough for us to freeze until a growl cut through the atmosphere. We all looked up to see Nemo dropping from the chandelier above us letting out a roar as he dropped right onto the man’s shoulders. “Nemo don’t let him go!” Flick yelled as the man struggled to pry the Puddin bitty off of him.

Nemo’s eye sockets seemed to be widen more as he felt the man punching at his knuckles before angrily hissing, "Y-You w-won't b-b-be f-forgiven! B-Bad evil h-human!"

“Get this damn thing off me!” the man screamed as I saw Nemo’s claws tear through the fabric of his shirt as he continued to struggle, “Its claws are digging into me!” No one moved to help him as Flick shouted again, “Pa! Grab ‘em! NOW!”

Ace nodded before letting out a yell as he charged forward towards the frailing man as he stumbled in his direction. Nemo jumped right off the man immediately once Ace managed to pin him back down to the floor again and ran to Belle. The woman scooped up Nemo and hugged him close as Ace wrestled with the man for a moment before finally getting his arms secured behind his back. Yanking out his ribbon he quickly tied the man's wrists together before forcing the man to stand.

“We are calling the police now!” Ace yelled as the bouncer from before helped drag the man away, “I want everyone cleared out now! No excuses, we are closed!”

We glanced around at the crowd of people surrounding us as the two men hauled the asshole out of sight into one of the backrooms. They all stared back at us, their eyes wide and some with their mouths partly open. I saw a couple holding up their cell phones and felt my blood boil as I began to open my mouth. Ursula however was the one to stop me as she stomped her platform boots hard against the floor before cupping her hands around her mouth to speak.

“YOU HEARD, EVERYONE OUT!”

This managed to break whatever trance they were all in and immediately we watched as everyone scrambled out towards the exit. Ursula offered her hands to me and I allowed Flick to hop off the palm of my hands into hers, “I deal. Belle, go tell Miss Pandora,” she ordered as she nodded to the bar, “Clover…Your bitties.”

I looked to see Felix and Poe hugging each other, Felix slumping forward against Poe as he weakly had his arms wrapped around the Boss bitty. His face hung low as Poe's face was buried in his jacket as his fingers clenched the fur trimmed hood. Both were shaking a bit as I ran over to them before whispering their names, "Poe…Felix..”

“damn them…damn them all to hell,” I heard Felix whisper as he lifted his head up to me with tears running down his face, “wigget…wigget is really dead…” My heart broke as Poe let out a loud sob as he heard Wigget's name as Felix wrapped his arms tighter around his brother.

“I’m so sorry Poe…I’m so sorry Felix,” I whispered as I gently placed a kiss on top of both their heads, “I HONESTLY THOUGHT THERE WAS A CHANCE…MAYBE HE ESCAPED,” Poe sobbed as he continued to hug Felix, “THE DUST COULD’VE BEEN A LIMB...M-MAYBE SOMETHING ELSE! BUT…BUT NO HE HAD TO DIE IN THE WORSE WAY POSSIBLE!”

My throat tightened as I gently cupped my hands around them both and hugged them close to me as they sobbed over their fallen brother. My own tears fell down my face as I closed my eyes, _"Wigget...I..I'm so sorry I never got to meet you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think that the form of the Gaster Blasters can resemble anything as long as the person wishes it to form a certain way. I honestly felt like Felix would shift his blasters to resemble a wolf now considering the meaning of Clover's father's last name does mean wolf.


	22. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover and a few others take a moment to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysssss. I'msorryItooksolong.
> 
> I'm extra sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than usual as well. I'm sorry! But I will be progressing the story a lot more soon. Please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs and Ariel.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! 
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Brassberry was created by ammazolie with the tumblr, http://ammazolie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Puddin was created by scaryskelemama! Link to Puddin is, http://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/post/146619518702/puddin-bitties.
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

* * *

 “This is complete utter bullshit!”

Lullaby’s words echoed through the small coffee shop as we sat in the booth that was the furthest away from the other customers.

I flinched a bit as a few people turned in our direction as Locket tapped her knuckles hard against the table with a narrowed look. Lullaby quickly slapped a hand over her mouth before glancing over to our bitties. Spiral didn’t seem bothered by her yell and instead seemed completely focused in what his brother and Muse were drawing.

Lullaby winced at her mistake before putting her hands up in a surrender like manner, “Sorry Lock,” Lullaby sighed as Locket scribbled down something in her notepad.

_It’s fine, but please keep your voice down._

“Sorry, sorry. I just got heated up you know that,” Lullaby sighed as she peered down at Oasis’ cell phone as the blue haired woman bit her lower lip as her finger continued to slide down her screen. I could see her grip on her phone tighten as she spoke up, “Can you blame us though? Look at these videos. The titles too are just…Really? Bitties At the Club-Feral Attack? Bitties Out of Control, Attacks Innocent Man? Club Bitties Fight Human Man? It’s utterly ridiculous…”

“Very much so,” I agreed as I took a sip of my coffee as Oasis angrily threw her phone back into her purse, “It’s only going to get out of hand at this rate.” Locket sighed in agreement before scribbling out another few sentences for us to read.

_Miss Pandora’s been getting some threats too. They’re placed on the door at the club’s front door. Most people have told us that we shouldn’t have let the man get attacked. Some even seem to be threats that they’ll try to get our bitties thorough us too. It’s not a lot, but it’s enough to worry her._

“So you’re saying they’re like that man?” Muse asked, “What about Miss Pandora then? She lives in the apartment over the club right?” We watched as Locket held up a finger as she quickly wrote down another few sentences onto her notepad.

_She’s living with a family friend’s son to avoid any problems right now, she only goes to the club to check to see if we have any bitties hiding with Flora. I’m wondering if this will blow over soon…_

The incident at the club had made a lasting impression after a few videos were posted up online with mixed views and comments on the recorded incident. A good number of people applauded our bitties and us for standing up against the man. Others viewed our bitties as ‘feral little creatures’ and deemed us failures to not see how cruel they were to the man who was ‘defenseless.’

Our club never had much publicity, but the newest incident seemed to lure in more attention than we wanted.

Our few regulars that knew us had gotten into a few shuffles with newer customers who tried to press into the issue they had seen online. Ace and Nemo had their fair share of singling out questionable people who seemed to try and lurk off to where the dressing room was. We had heard Flick scream, “HE HAS CHOSEN THE PUDDIN,” too many times that eventually we would close the club early with the amount of people we booted out the door.

It had gotten so bad with a promise it would be worse that Miss Pandora closed the club until the incident would eventually blow over and we could go back to work in peace. I blew my coffee as my thoughts turned to that of my father and Slava who had heard what had happened. While they were willing to extend their services to help us, I knew that Miss Pandora would reject their help. Mainly out of concern that my identity as the heiress to the Volkov name could be brought up and put a few of my other friends at risk if people knew exactly who they were. This left all of us to retreat back to our homes and try to recover from what had happened that night as well as the aftermath it had on all of us.

I spared a quick glance over to my bitties as they sat away from the other bitties.

Michi and Ariel were quietly speaking to each other, Ariel mimicking her mother as she tried to form sentences that were much longer than her nicknames and short answers that she had recently spoken in. She had even started to pick up on a few random Japanese and Russian words from hearing Michi and I speak that made her eager to learn more of both languages. The speaking lessons were a good distraction for her to not quite pick up the lingering stress the trio and I had from the incident.

Ariel’s hair was also being braided into two pigtails, done by Poe. The Boss had picked up on a habit of doing his daughter's hair often and I wondered if he had started the habit to keep himself busy. The Boss bitty had a smile on his face as he listened to the two and often I noticed he would pause in his braiding before starting up again.  Felix was resting up against the napkin holder, often lifting his hood up enough to peer out at the table before going back to his nap.

All of them had spent the past nights sleeping close to me and had gone back to pressing themselves as much as they could against my neck when we went out. This had been the first time since that night that they were comfortable enough to not be so close to me.

Often times I woke up to see Felix and Poe leaning on each other as they sat on the window sill staring out at the sunrise. Felix would still nap, but he would wake up every few minutes to check on everyone in the area. I was often startled when he teleported onto my shoulder randomly and felt him nuzzle close to my neck. Michi refused to allow Ariel out of her sight and often times held tight to Poe’s hand whenever they walked around the apartment after their daughter.

I sometimes heard the trio tell Ariel about her other uncle and how Wigget would have loved her. Poe had made it a habit to suddenly tell Ariel all the stories he could about his brother, stories that happened during a time before he and Wigget were kidnapped. He noticed me hovering and often said at the end of his stories, “Your Uncle Wig would have loved being here with us though. Ver is the best, isn’t she?” Ariel happily agreed and Poe would stare towards me with a strained smile.

The Boss was by far the most hurt out of the three.

He had made an odd habit of suddenly stopping whatever he was doing and just staring off into the distance before starting his task again. I knew that Poe didn’t enjoy me coddling him, but he didn’t object when I offered him some coffee and patted him on the head when he became a bit rigid suddenly.

“This blows,” Lullaby huffed as she stirred her ice tea, “It’s one thing if it’s a normal fight, but when it’s bitties, oh ho! They just want to have everything splash out of the water.”

“It’s probably because the guy was saying crap about bitties and revealing the markets,” Oasis reached over and stroked Muse on the head which made him purr, “The whole thing linking to anything like that is bound to get out of hand. I wish at least the police find out something.”

Locket and I nodded in agreement as I tried hard not to think of what would have happened if that man had gotten a bitty that night. The police had told us they would question the man and hopefully uncover the market he was linked to, but….

_“But what if there are more than just this one?”_

The likely chance there were more black market bitty spots made me shiver at the thought of more bitties that still faced the same fate as mine had. It seemed possible considering how fighting rings and illegal breeding still happened in the shadows. Despite all the steps taken to ensure bitties could be treated better and safer, there were always cracks creeps like that man could use to slip through undetected.

It hurt us more when we seemed to be a new target for that sort of group. Had it been probably a bigger club we may have stood a chance, but as we were a little smaller we had very little resources to fight back with. We had to wait until it blew over…

Locket let out a sigh before writing out something in her notepad and turning to me.

_Do you think the club will get shut down?_

I shook my head as Oasis and Lullaby peered at the page before shaking their heads along with me, “No way. We’re not going to be closed too long,” Oasis reassured Locket as Lullaby drank her tea, “We…We’re just held up for now. Things will eventually go back to normal.”

Locket nodded before slowly ripping out a blank page to offer her bitties as we continued to sip our drinks in silence. “I still say this is utter bullshit,” Lullaby repeated as she leaned back and tapped her fingers against the table, “I mean, we’re not even that big of a deal.”

“Still a big deal since the dude mentioned bitty black market and you know the crazies who don’t get it through their thick skulls bitties aren’t objects,” Oasis repeated as she grabbed her phone out, “Oh joy look, the one titled Bitties at the Club Feral Attack reached at least one million views. Thanks humanity, you really are making our day.”

We all sighed before staring down at our drinks, “…Really does scream bullshit still.”

“Agreed,” I sighed as I watched Lullaby rest her head on the table, “Though we do live in a world that will sink its teeth in the next scandal…We just have to wait I guess for something else to take the spotlight.”

“Well we do live around the area that seems to be the center of the world so it shouldn’t take that long,” Oasis piped up before looking at her phone again, “Better hurry it up though…Think we should get ourselves involved and shove our heels into someone’s face next time they try something in the club?”

_Let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves._

Locket shook her head as I gently patted her on the arm, “We’re not going to go that far, yet.”

“I’m suggesting the idea,” Oasis pouted as Muse gave her a look, “Mama, no. The last time you did that the guy saw your underwear.”

“He better be grateful his last view before his death was a nice pair of lilac lace panties,” she smirked as she petted him, “Beware the tidal wave known as Oasis.”

“MUST YOU ALWAYS FORGET THAT SOME PEOPLE DON’T WANT TO HEAR THAT?” Poe scoffed as he allowed Ariel to get off of his lap and wander over to the other bitties, “SOME OF US DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT STORY.”

Oasis stuck her tongue to the Boss who only rolled his eyes before slowly getting up to his feet and wandering over to Michi before plopping himself right beside her. The Asagi glanced over to her mate before smiling at him and wrapping her arms around him. Poe let out a sigh before leaning against her which only made Michi giggle at his sudden affection.

Ariel watched her parents for a moment before turning on her heel and skipping her way over to Muse and the twins. Muse grinned as she sat right next to him and Golden immediately drew a tic-tac-toe square on the paper. Spiral let out a huff before scooting a bit closer to his brother as Muse picked up his pen and drew a circle.

I blinked as I felt a familiar weight on my shoulder and raised my hand to lightly pat Felix on the head as he nuzzled my neck for more pats. I chuckled and turned my head slightly until I pressed a kiss on the top of his skull.


	23. The Entrée is Bland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday dinner is a perfect way to celebrate a birthday and try to forget everything that's transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a chapter calls out to you to get done and you're like, MOVE OUT I GOT TO DO THIS! It's late, I have made poor choices to type this out so late. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs and Ariel.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! 
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Brassberry was created by ammazolie with the tumblr, http://ammazolie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Puddin was created by scaryskelemama! Link to Puddin is, http://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/post/146619518702/puddin-bitties.
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

It had been three weeks since the incident, and we still weren’t back to working at the club. The videos continued to circulate around the place and Miss Pandora continued to keep the club close with the increase of notes being slipped under the door or taped up.

So we tried to keep ourselves preoccupied, often meeting together at coffee shops or at each other’s homes. We had to do anything we could to get our minds off even if we were all itching to just go back to our normal lives.

Luckily for me I did have something that managed to distract my bitties and I from our club dilemma.

“Ver! Ver!”

I glanced up from my book as Ariel dragged a piece of paper across the coffee table with a wide grin, “Look!” I set my book aside as my fingers carefully held up the paper as a smile grew on my face, “Aw Ariel…This is precious. Father will love it.”

While any other person would consider the drawing crude, I saw it as the greatest thing possible to be made. Five figures were carefully drawn in a big red heart with words carefully spelling out HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

I was drawn in the center, if the biggest figure with black hair and glasses hadn’t been obvious hints. Three smaller figures surrounded me in the heart space and I easily could pick out who each bitty was easily by the colors Ariel had picked to dress each stick figure. For her parents she chose to use bright red, using the color to paint out Poe’s torn up cape he still wore and Michi’s long hair. Orange was used to cover the upper torso of a figure and had what looked like a hood drawn over its head, this was obviously Felix.

Beneath was a drawn out square that had splashes of color and a big candle sticking in the middle. Ariel’s smile only grew as I gave her back the paper, “If you want, you could add an extra purple. Father loves that color.”

“Okay!” The youngest bitty in the apartment only giggled before running off as Poe began to make his way towards me before turning his head a bit in the direction his daughter ran off in, “ARIEL! DON’T SPILL PAINT OVER YOUR NEW DRESS!”

“Will be careful Papa!”

The Boss only sighed, but I could see the corner of his jaw twitch as he adjusted the tie on his shirt, “ARE WE READY TO MEET YOUR FATHER?”

“Slava is on their way,” I replied before reaching underneath the table and pulling out the gift bag, “And the gift is all set. When they text me they’re here we’ll all be ready to go.” Poe nodded before yanking his tie again as his gaze fell to my lap, “AS I AM UNDERSTANDING WE ARE SET TO GO…I WAS MORESO CONCERNED OF THE LAZY BITTY ON YOUR LAP.” Glancing down at Felix I shook my head a bit before lightly tapping him on the top of his skull. Felix let out a sigh before tugging his hood down to uncover his eyes before waving to Poe, “lookin’ sharp there bro.”

“FELIX YOU HAVEN’T EVEN TAKEN YOUR JACKET OFF!”

“but i did change into this nice shirt though,” Felix huffed as he stayed rested against my stomach, “i’m as fancy as a bitty can get.” I giggled as Poe narrowed his eyes before tapping his foot, “WE ARE GOING TO A NICE RESTAURANT AND WHILE I MYSELF WOULDN’T CARE….IT IS MORE APPROPRIATE WE ALL LOOK PUT TOGETHER.” Felix grunted before slowly standing up and teleporting to the stand by Poe, his jacket slowly being yanked off as he grumbled. Both bitties were wearing similar button up dress shirts in colors that matched the colors of their magic.

Poe wearing a bright red shirt with a black tie with a red line going right down the middle while Felix wore a dark orange shirt without the tie. Even with similar shirts I could see how different they wore them with Felix’s sleeves rolled up to his elbows as Poe kept his shirt wrinkle free. I smiled and took Felix’s jacket when the Tangerine had removed it before giving him a wink.

“You look very spiffy Felix,” I commented as he shoved his hands into his pockets, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep your jacket with us.”

“thank you milady,” Felix sighed in relief as Poe only huffed in response and glanced back to stare over at Michi and Ariel. The Asagi watched as Ariel carefully painted a bit more onto the card and kept her daughter’s hand steady on the brush to avoid the paint from splattering around. While Ariel had been put into a simple bright teal sundress Michi wore something that Lullaby had specifically made for the Asagi after Ariel’s birth.

The bodice was similar to the top portion of a kimono with the folded fabric at the collar and the sleeves carefully stopping right at the length of Michi’s hip. The lower portion was a longer skirt that flowed down to Michi’s ankles that had a small slit leading up to her knee. The entire dress was made from a dark blue fabric that had a faint pattern of cherry blossoms. Lullaby had certainly outdone herself with the dress and Michi was happy to have received it.

“….poe stare at her any longer and we’re gonna assume you’re gonna give ariel a little sibling.”

“WHAT?!”

I laughed as Poe screeched at Felix’s accusation as his whole face suddenly matched his shirt, “Well, if that is the case….Please notify us okay?” Poe let out a hiss and I could see his eyes glowing before he quickly stormed away from us to his family. Felix snickered as Poe proceeded to hug Michi from behind, “milady what are the chances that’ll actually happen?”

“Probably a while,” I grinned, “Though I don’t think we’re all ready for another little one just yet.” Felix nodded in agreement as my phone began to ring out from my purse, “Well look like it’s show time. Everyone let’s go!”

Felix immediately teleported onto my right shoulder as the other bitties began to make their way towards me. I carefully folded up Ariel’s card into the gift bag before putting it into my large purse. Cradling Michi, Poe, and Ariel in my left arm, I made my way to the door just as I heard a knock.

Pushing the door open I was greeted with Slava whose mouth dropped as they regarded my appearance, “..Miss Clover?”

“Who else?” I laughed as they took my purse and helped me close the door behind me, “Is there something wrong with my dress?" Slava cleared their throat before shaking their head, “N-No! It’s um…I just don’t think I recall you ever having a dress like this. Is it perhaps new?”

“Well, I’ve had it for a long time,” I explained as we made our way towards the elevator, “I just never wore it until now.” While still living with my Father my wardrobe had been carefully selected for me. The dress had been one of the few I had bought for myself and kept hidden away up until now.

It was only a simple lavender colored wrap dress with white fabric bordering neckline and making the belt. The bow rested on the right side of my hip and had a dark purple circular jewel pinned in the center.

“Well…It’s very charming on you,” Slava finally announced as we stepped outside and gave me a smile, “Everyone looks quite nice.”

“Thank you,” Michi replied as she tugged nervously at her hair, “Um…Do we all look good?” Slava chuckled before opening the car door for us, “More than good, perfect. He’ll be surprised to see everyone so dressed up.”

“He doesn’t suspect anything right?” I questioned as I helped my bitties into the car before slipping into the seat, “That you’re only checking on us?” Slava handed my purse before giving me a mock salute, “He doesn’t think anything of it,” my family friend assured me, “I left him at the meeting saying I was going to stop by your place and then quickly make my way back. I’m quite a quick driver so he believed me. The meeting looked to be quite long anyway and he understands I would have been distracted.”

“Perfect,” I breathed a sigh of relief before closing the door as Slava made their way around to go to the driver’s seat, “Ah…Why has Father gone to all these meetings though? Is there trouble?”

“Hm, for that I don’t know,” Slava answered as they began to drive, “This is probably the third one within the weeks….He hasn’t told me much. Don’t fret though Miss Clover! Many of the meetings are with old friends of his. I do know for this one he is recommending a few of his old workers to a company.”

“Well, if there’s anyone who can recommend suitable workers it’s him,” I agreed before reaching into my bag to pull out my cell phone. I tapped lightly at the screen before sighing as I still saw the videos’ viewings increased. I felt a light tap at the side of my neck and chuckled as I heard Felix grunt, “put the phone away.”

I only nodded before dropping my phone back into my purse before exhaling, _“I just need to focus on tonight. We’re having a nice birthday dinner with my father. It’ll be nice and pleasant…It’ll be something that we can just distract ourselves with.”_

* * *

To say my father was impressed was an understatement, he was ecstatic.

“And I drew you!” Ariel happily chirped as she sat on my father’s shoulder and pointed to the newly drawn out figure under the cake, “Do you like? Do you?”

“Yes, yes I do little Ariel,” he chuckled as his fingers grasped the drawing before looking down to Michi and Poe who sat between us, “She’s so talented. A swimmer, trying to speak three languages…And now a painter hm?”

“She’s been picking up on a few hobbies,” Michi agreed before giggling, “Though…Last week she was trying to be a puzzle master. I don’t think she’ll keep up painting until the end of this week.” Ariel pouted down at her mother as Poe chuckled, “NEVER THE LESS, SHE IS OUR CHILD. A PURE GENIUS!”

“you’re a doting papa poe. everything she’s been doing is genius enough for you,” Felix piped up with a smirk, “pretty sure she could do a cartwheel and you’d call her a gymnast.”

“BUT SHE WOULD BE!”

We all laughed as the Boss began to brag about Ariel’s accomplishments as the hybrid’s face turned red from her father’s words. Ariel let out a whine before muttering a plea of stop to Michi who gently patted Poe on the shoulder to quiet him. My father continued to grin before looking down at the new watch on his wrist, “And Clover…You didn’t have to.”

“I noticed your old one was cracked and the strap wasn’t staying in place as it should,” I quickly spoke up and patted his hand, “My friend’s girlfriend runs a jewelry store so it wasn’t hard to try and get it.”

It was probably more expensive in any other store, but Lullaby’s girlfriend was more than happy to give me a discount.

The watch was made entirely of silver with some faint gold on the edge of the strap. The face of the watch was a square with a mix of silver and gold making up the numbers. What really seemed impressive was the small rose and clover carefully painted in the center. The rose was made entire of red crystal and the clover made of green. The clover was placed on the bottom while the rose was on the top.

The small detail had made my father fall into silence before he hugged me in the middle of the lobby. It was quite a sight to see Kirill Volkov hugging anyone in broad daylight, but we didn’t care. My bitties were especially forgiving to my Father when he gave each one of them a kiss on the head. Poe and Felix grimaced a bit, but remained silent upon seeing how happy he was and accepted it with gritted smiles.

In the end, we were all a family.

“I assume we’re not going to have any old dinner are we?” my Father asked as Slava carefully turned into the parking lot of the restaurant, “How were you able to plan all this?”

“She’s been busy,” Slava answered before turning off the engine, “Miss Clover has planned that you enjoy your birthday to the fullest today sir.” My Father could only chuckle before carefully folding up the paper and tucking it into his blazer, “I…I already feel overwhelmed.”

“enjoy it,” Felix spoke up as Slava rushed over to open the door, “not everyday you celebrate your birthday right?”

I slid out of my seat before extending my hands out to grasp my Father’s as he carefully wobbled a bit out of his seat. Ariel stayed on his shoulder as Poe and Michi nudged his cane a bit towards the end for him to take. Cradling the last of my bitties to my chest we all began to make our way to the entrance of the restaurant. The establishment wasn’t anything too fancy, but it certainly was popular enough that a good number of the more high class tended to go. My Father’s lips were still pulled up into a smile as he took in the name and I smiled back.

This had been the same restaurant he and my mother had gone to on their first date.

The building itself had changed and of course the staff was much different than it had been. However the restaurant had recently become bitty friendly as more patrons came in with bitties and had allowed more monsters to be on staff. It had been rather rough trying to get a reservation within a week, but I had been determined enough to do it.

My efforts seemed to have paid off as my father grasped my hand tightly before turning his attention to Slava who cleared their throat, “So I take it the meeting went well?”

“Ah yes. I’m certain our workers will be a great contribution to that company,” my father replied before patting my hand, “But let us not talk business tonight. All that talk can be for tomorrow.” Slava nodded before picking up the menu, “So…Should we order appetizers now?”

From there dinner had become a conversation from jokes and laughter to scolding and sassy remarks.

Slava had become relaxed as they cracked a few jokes here and there that often rivalled against Felix’s little quips towards them. They were smiling and even became more confident in patting my bitties on the head, especially Ariel.

Ariel had become quite the social butterfly at our table and would greet our waiter whenever he stopped by to check on us. The hybrid bitty found she was rather fond of fruit and snatched little pieces of strawberry from my fruit salad when she thought I wasn’t looking. Poe seemed to have finally relaxed if his loosened tie had meant anything. He sat right by Michi and often rested his head on her shoulder with a smile on his face. Michi herself had become lost in conversation with my Father, who had agreed to listen to her speak Japanese.

She stumbled and with what little my Father knew of the language took his advice to heart before turning her attention to me for a final word. Her hand rested right on top of Poe’s as he leaned up against her and I could see a light blush on her face whenever he nuzzled against her.

Slava and Felix were oddly getting along, much better than their first encounter.

My Tangerine was content sitting close by me, but I could tell his little jabs at Slava were starting to become a bit of an amusing game to them both. It was odd seeing them agreeing and it was just as odd seeing them in a wordy sort of joust, but I could see their smiles.

I breathed a sigh of relief and happily plopped the last of my steak into my mouth.

This was nice…

This was exactly what I was hoping for.

A night with my family, a distraction from all the drama…

“….Clover Volkov?”

I tensed up as a male voice spoke up and slowly turned my head in the direction I heard it from.

The voice had been one I thought I would never hear again after leaving my Father's home and moving a city away. The way the owner of the voice had addressed me also made my stomach churn uncomfortably. Not many people addressed me by my father's last name and the few who knew were well aware I preferred to use my mother's surname.  A faint remembrance of peanuts and wine came to mind as I fought to keep my dinner down as the man slowly approached our table. “Well, well! It is you Miss Volkov! I never thought I’d see you again!”

He had been an average sort of man in height and weight back then and he still was now. I was certain he had been shorter than me by a centimeter before; he seemed to not have grown at all. He still had his dark black hair carefully parted to the left which revealed his widow’s peak hidden under his bangs and still wore tinted sunglasses indoors. I swallowed loudly as he came closer and knew his sharp steel gray eyes were staring right through me.

“…Dominic…Hello…”

The man before us had been my fiancé, a man who made me just as uncomfortable even before our engagement. Even now I felt unease around him and tightened my grip on my fork as I could feel him stare at me.

Dominic only chuckled at my greeting before shaking his head, “Ah, why so shy? We were engaged before.”

My Father cleared his throat loudly and I finally let my shoulders lower a bit as my ex-fiancé turned his attention to him. Immediately Dominic’s smile fell and he stood a bit more rigid, “O-Oh good evening sir! I didn’t see you there!”

“Clearly,” my Father scoffed and lightly tapped his fingers on the table, “As you can see, we’re quite busy here.” A familiar weight fell onto my shoulder and I could feel Felix leaning against my neck as he glared up at Dominic, “a family dinner. sorta rude you came up and didn’t acknowledge all of us buddy…”

“The hell is that…"

My eyes narrowed at him as he finally seemed to have taken notice of our family at the table, including my bitties. My whole arm was in front of Poe, Michi, and Ariel as they stared at Dominic. Ariel regarding him curiously as Michi and Poe tensed up as he looked from them to Felix.

“Ah ha…Bitties?”

“Miss Clover’s bitties,” Slava spoke up and I could see their leg jiggling slightly underneath the table as Dominic readjusted his tie, “Though they are regarded as family members…Of course. From my understanding, sir, you’re not a fan of them correct?”

“Ah no no that’s not true!” Dominic laughed and looked at my Father whose face remained emotionless, “I mean…I don’t have any of course, but I don’t dislike them. I just never thought to be close to them.”

“WELL YOU’RE CERTAINLY TOO CLOSE,” Poe stood up and his eyes glowed a bit, “WE’RE BUSY. COME BACK LATER.”

Dominic’s face twisted into a scowl at the Boss’ words and I curled my arm a bit more as I felt my heart quicken. Even though our engagement was brief, I knew what sort of man he was. My Father and Slava’s reactions to him seemed that they too have learned about his true nature and were not at all pleased he was close to us.

“Well…He’s quite mouthy isn’t he?” Dominic’s lips were pulled up into a rather big smile, “I’m surprised you chose to keep him. Seems to be feral right?”

“Poe is not feral!” Michi exclaimed as Ariel clung to her mother now glaring up at Dominic, “He’s just very vocal.”

“Manners should be learned at least,” Dominic answered before glancing at my Father who had tightened his grip on my hand, “I thought for sure you were picky upon what your daughter picked up sir.” Felix let out a growl and I could only shush him as a loud sigh was heard from my father.

Dominic’s smile remained in place before blinking in surprise as my Father turned his face away from him, “I was hoping for a nice birthday dinner with my family…And you waltz in assuming you were welcomed.. Please leave.”

“I’m sorry wh-“

“I believe you were told to leave,” Slava spoke up and slowly rose from their seat, “Mister Rey, I’m sure you are aware that the last time you disturbed us the cement ground wasn’t pleasant for your ass correct?”

“pretty sure he’d like a nice haircut too,” Felix added as his eyes began to glow, “move along why don’t you? you’re disturbing milady and all of us.”

A tense silence fell upon the table as Dominic remained still before loudly clearing his throat. He only pushed his glasses slightly and nodded to me before turning away. I let out a loud sigh and hung my head, “Ah…I was hoping for a nice night tonight.”

“Who was that?” Michi snarled out as Felix remained perched on my shoulder, “He was reeking of narcissism and speaking to Poe like that!”

“That was Dominic Rey,” Slava answered before plopping back into their chair, “Next in line to inherit Rey Industries, and Miss Clover’s ex-fiancé.” Immediately I heard Felix choke and I quickly caught before he slipped off my shoulder, “FIANCE?! YOU ALMOST HAD MILADY MARRY HIM?!”

“FELIX YOUR VOICE!” Poe shouted as Felix scrambled to properly sit in my hands as the Boss regarded my Father, “I HATE TO ASK, BUT I ASSUME YOU THOUGHT HE WAS A SUITABLE MAN FOR YOUR DAUGHTER?”

“A sad and regrettable choice I failed to look at back then,” my Father sighed before leaning back in his chair, “He was quite the catch…For one his family was recently successful with a promising future. Rey presented himself quite well to me and I found it appealing Clover have a young man with such charisma and confidence to lead our own family further.”

“He was furious when I continued to refuse his advances towards me,” I added as Felix gritted his teeth and I quickly placed a kiss on his forehead, “Don’t worry…I threw up on him one night and he backed off enough.” That seemed to relax the bitty as he nuzzled up against my cheek before allowing me to put him down to the table. Slava rubbed their temples before groaning, “Miss Clover, that man was insufferable…Upon learning you left and us breaking the engagement, he was livid. Stormed into the apartment and began to demand our end of the bargain.”

“It was one of the many mistakes I had made,” my Father sighed and grasped my hand, “By sheer luck you were spared of a miserable marriage by a margin.” Michi huffed in agreement as she petted Ariel who squirmed at the tense atmosphere. Poe let out a grunt before glancing towards Slava, “WAIT…DID YOU THROW HIM OUT?”

Slava paused from sipping their drink before giving the Boss a smirk, “You use force when you can’t get a pest out with gentle guidance out the door.”

“…AGREED.”  

"Let's try to recover the rest of the night," my hand was patted gently by my Father who gave me a small smile, "I believe we haven't quite decided on a dessert. If all is in favor I believe we should try some cheesecake before departing." Ariel eagerly cheered as Slava waved down our waiter as Felix leaned up against the side of my hand, "well...on the bright side, we don't need to see him again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE THOUGHT WE DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I do have a bit of a question, would anyone be fine with a story with a series oneshots of the other bitties and Clover's friends? I was planning on adding them as individual chapters here, but I feel it'd be a little scattered and random. Let me know what you think!


	24. Shutter Speed of Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peace in a photo shoot gathering has a moment of doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more month of a convention and just work. YAYYY! Anyway, onward to the chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs and Ariel.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! 
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Brassberry was created by ammazolie with the tumblr, http://ammazolie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Puddin was created by scaryskelemama! Link to Puddin is, http://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/post/146619518702/puddin-bitties.
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.
> 
> Note that Ariel refers to Kirill as 'deda' later on which is a shortened term for Dedushka which is Russian for 'grandfather!'

If anyone were to look into Amber Vibes they would be surprised to see the small group of humans and bitties inside the jewelry store. The main focus of surprise would probably be the table set up like a little photo shoot set as Oasis held up her camera to the two elemental bitties that were posing.

The small jewelry store had been transformed as a temporary bitty photo shoot studio with all of us changing our bitty’s outfits and watching each one of them pose. The club was still facing issues, but with a little gathering like this it distracted all of us from that issue. I smiled as I watched Golden and Spiral both form peace signs as the camera flashed one last time as the bluette grinned,  “And~! Done, okay who’s next?”

Locket smiled as she happily helped her bitties off the table and Lullaby placed Muse on the table as Oasis set her camera down to adjust the teal hoodie her bitty wore, “Ready for your first photo shoot baby?”

“Of course! I’m always ready!” Muse answered as he threw two peace signs to her as she giggled and went to pick up her camera, “Okay, give me playful Muse!”

“Sure thing Mama!”

The rest of us busied ourselves with our own bitties as Muse happily hopped around on the table with different poses as Oasis gave her bitty posing suggestions. “Thanks again for helping me out you guys,” Lullaby spoke up as she helped Locket change Golden’s suit to a school like suit, “I know this was all pretty sudden, but thank you guys a lot for helping me out!”

“It’s the least we can do!” Belle exclaimed as she finished cooing over Nemo’s vampire like costume, “You’ve become the club’s bitty fashion designer Lullaby. I’m pretty sure you’ll get a fashion line for bitties up and running soon with all the pictures we’re doing for the store’s website!”

“I really hope so,” the woman smiled as she looked around the store, “I mean…Dana was super nice letting us use her store too. I really need to make it up to her.”

“Merging your businesses together would be a good thing and I’m sure you’ll spoil her rotten with gifts,” Flora chuckled as she watched Flick and Ace argue, “Your girlfriend and you are so cute.” The blonde’s face turned bright red as she quickly turned her attention back to Muse and Oasis.

“Ughhhh Pa! What is this torture device?!” Flick snarled as he gripped at his tie, “It’s like a noose! Do you hate me that much?!” Ace sighed before holding up a red bow tie for his Grimby to see, “Look, it’s a tie Flick. It’s either that or this, as you liked to call it, the lame ass butterfly on a ribbon. We still got two outfits for you to go through. So you either do this outfit or you’re sitting in time out.”

“ARE YOU STILL SORE WE ALMOST PUT YOU IN A DRESS!” Poe called out from his place beside Michi who was busy trying to move around in her kimono, “DON’T BE SO SORE FLICK. YOU LOOKED GREAT IN PURPLE TULLE!”

“especially in a skirt,” Simon snickered as Flick’s flames began to glow brighter, “CAN IT ASSHOLES! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!”

“Watch the language!” Ursula warned as she forced a fedora hat on top of Simon’s head, “You keep doing that. I put you in skirt.” Simon scoffed at her threat before letting out a yelp as a pair of arms wrapped around him. The Brassberry frowned as he stared at the arms before letting out a growl once he knew it was a certain hybrid bitty giggling behind him as she tightened her hug, “poe! get your kid off me! she keeps doing this!”

Ariel blinked and pouted at Simon’s yells before looking over her shoulder to see Poe tap his foot lightly against the table, “ARIEL, COME BACK OVER HERE. SIMON’S BUSY.”

“But Papa I wanted to hug him!” Ariel protested and only tightened her arms around the Brassberry’s neck a bit more only to receive another growl from the older bitty, “I like hugging him!” Simon's eyes glowed a light green as he wiggled a bit in her hold as Ariel let out a whine. Ursula lips turned down to a frown as Felix stepped a bit before snapping his fingers to Ariel, “c’mon kiddo, leave monmon alone,” Felix called out as Michi also spoke, “Ariel sweetie. Just come over here. I need to do your hair again.”

Ariel stared at the three before sighing and releasing Simon from the hug, “Okay fine…” Simon huffed as lightly brushed past her and went to Ursula’s open hands, **_“seriously do i look like a huggy person? freakin’ child…”_**

Ariel's whole body straightened up at what Simon said before stomping her foot down on the table,  ** _"I can hear and understand you Monmon! I am NOT a child!"_** Ariel immediately shouted back to the older bitty in Russian as she turned on her heel and stormed over to her mother who frowned, “Ariel what did you say?”

“Everyone keeps forgetting I know how to talk three languages and I'm not so much a baby anymore!” the youngest bitty protested before kneeling down, “Mama, can we put my hair in a braid this time?” Michi nodded before undoing the ribbon and combing her hair again, "We know that sweetie, but you know you're still our little mermaid right?" Ariel only huffed at her mother's words before tugging at the ends of her sweater's sleeves as she let her mother braid her hair.

Flora giggled a bit as she sat beside me and took the last outfit Poe had worn, “She’s gotten pretty attached to Simon huh? Think we should be a little worried?”

“I don’t think so,” I replied as I watched Ariel steal a glance over to Simon as he started to pose for Oasis and Lullaby, “Time will tell I guess, but who knows.”

By now Ariel had grown to her full height which allowed her to be taller than Michi, but still shorter than Poe and Felix. Her hair had grown much longer to the point it had grown to cover her whole back. Her skin had stopped getting so dried out, but we kept up with a swimming schedule for her. The hybrid had started to mature a little with her new height and was a bit more reserved now than before. However she had still maintained her energetic nature and was still showered with attention and love by everyone.

Though she had seemed to have grown an obvious attachment to Simon who seemed to have made it his life goal to keep the young hybrid at a distance after she had first given him a nickname. The hybrid bitty had taken a liking to follow Simon often around when we all met up and even gave him more hugs compared to Muse and Nemo who were the most affectionate of the club bitties.

“Agreed…For all we know Poe might murder his best friend if we ask,” Flora agreed, “But she’s gotten so big lately! I do think Poe’s got his work cut out for him.”

“Don’t forget Felix,” I added just as Felix teleported onto my shoulder, “And speak of the devil, Felix hello.”

“milady…why do i have to get roped into this?” my Tangerine whispered as he leaned heavily against my neck, “and i wore a suit at your father’s birthday so why do i have to abandon my hoodie again?”

Flora let out a snort before leaving us alone to give Ursula’s Simon’s next outfit just as Flick took the Brassberry’s place. I gently took Felix off my shoulder and settled him down onto my lap as he continued pouting. “Aw, Felix. Don’t worry we have just a few more pictures,” I gently cooed and stroked the top of his head only to hear him groan, “And I think you look quite handsome.”

“i want my hoodie,” Felix protested while lightly tugging at the sleeve of the dark orange duster coat he wore, “not to say lady lullaby’s clothing is horrible, i just miss my hoodie…”

I giggled before hugging the bitty a bit to appease him, “Don’t worry baby just a little longer.” Felix sighed before leaning against my stomach as the door to the store opened.

A petite woman in a dark red pantsuit entered the store with a stack of pizza boxes and a plastic bag hanging from her left arm. On the top of her light brown hair was a Baby Blue who waved to us, “WE HAVE RETURNED…WITH PIZZA AND SODA!”

“Come get it while they’re hot off the stove,” the woman called out as she shut the door closed with her hip, “The traffic was horrible coming back here. Then don't get me started on the long line to get all these pizzas.”

“Dana!” Lullaby ran over to the woman and hugged her, “Thank you so much baby! Thank you!!” Dana only laughed at her girlfriend’s actions as the Baby Blue spoke up, “MAMA LULLABY WE NEED TO SET THE PIZZAS DOWN TO EAT!”

“Oh right. Thanks Captain! Let me help you out,” Lullaby grabbed a few of the top boxes and set them down on one of the glass counters as Dana set the remaining ones down as she grinned up at Lullaby who leaned down to kiss her lightly on the forehead. Captain jumped down from Dana’s head before calling out to us again, “PIZZA TIME GUYS!”

“We heard ya the first time,” Flick scoffed as Ace untied his tie, “But yeah let’s eat!”

“Can we at least have the whole pizza boxes arranged and opened before we do that?” Ace lightly scolded his Grimby as Belle carried Nemo with her to the counter as Lullaby began to unstack the boxes and opening them.

The smell of cheese and grease filled the store as we all settled down into a break with plates of pizza slices for everyone. Flora sat down with Ursula and Belle as they fed their bitties small cuts of their pizza. Flick and Ace were in a heated debate if it was possible for Flick to even eat a whole size pizza as Locket and her elemental bitty twins watched the fight. Dana and Lullaby were busy reviewing the photos on Oasis’ laptop as Captain and Muse played a bit of tug of a war with a pizza crust.

Felix nibbled on the edge of the pizza slice on my plate while Poe glared at him, “COULDN’T YOU WAIT FOR US TO CUT IT?”

“nope. i’m starving and i’ve suffered from separation with my hoodie today. i need this.” The Boss groaned as he glanced over his shoulder towards Michi who was sitting by their daughter, “CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM?”

“Well, this is Felix we’re talking about Poe,” she lightly laughed as Ariel sipped her tiny cup of soda, “Ariel do you want cheese or veggie?”

“Veggie pizza please,” Ariel answered as she glanced towards the window of the store before frowning, “Ver…What was that man’s name from Deda’s birthday?” I blinked before looking up to see a familiar man staring into the store and jolting up as he caught my stare. Felix stopped eating and turned his attention to the window before getting up immediately, “what the hell is he doing here?” Poe's eyes flashed a bright red as he noticed who we were looking at and snarled, "JUST OUR LUCK..."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as Dominic grinned at me before opening the door to the store alerting the rest of my friends and their bitties. Dominic stood at the enteranceway before waving over to Dana who let out a loud sigh. She stepped away from Lullaby towards Dominic, the low heels of her shoes thudding a bit too loudly against the carpeted floor. She looked up to Dominic before placing her hands on her hips, “What the hell do you want now Rey? My payment isn’t due until next month.”

“Ah so you did remember good! I’m guessing this store is getting a little more business I assume. You’ve been doing good paying back what you owed,” he laughed as he glanced to all of us before waving to me, “Nice to see you again Miss Volkov, and everyone else here.” Everyone seemed to grow tense by the second the longer Dominic looked at all of us and a few of the bitties stood a little closer to their respective owners as they looked at the man. Ursula was practically covering Simon with her hand as Locket hugged Golden and Spiral to her heart. Even Flora was shielding Flick and Nemo from full view as Dominic spoke up again, "Are these your friends Miss Volkov?"

“she goes by ito as her last name,” Felix hissed as he stood protectively in front of me, “lady dana do you know this man?” The petite woman sighed before nodding, “Sadly…But yes. It’s been going well enough so don’t think you’re going to be taking my store for your business.”

“I’m offended you think I’ll try to do that to a woman who’s actually fulfilling her end of the deal,” Dominic chuckled before looking over at me again, “Well, I should be on my way. I only did stop by to be sure you were going to pay us. Good to know I won’t be waiting two months for that.”

“Yeah it’s great isn’t it?” Dana replied before making a shoo gesture, “Now, as you can see we’re closed for today and the space is being used. So if you could just leave...Sir?” Dana's teeth gritted towards the way she spoke to him and Dominic's grin grew a bit at the formal addressing. He adjusted his tie before letting out another chuckle, “Yes, yes. I think I know when I’m not welcomed and it does really look like you're busy. Well then good day to you all, especially you Miss Volkov.”

My whole body shivered a bit as my ex-fiancé’ offered me a wide smile as he stepped outside the shop. Ariel let out a low snarl quite similar to her father's, **_“I hope he gets bird poop on his suit.”_**

 ** _“Ariel!"_** Michi gasped at what Ariel had said in Japanese, **_“I know he isn’t good, but that’s not good either to say.”_**

 ** _“You know it’s true Mama,”_** the younger redhead bitty scoffed before looking at me, “Ver you okay? You’re pale again…”

“Is he someone else from your past Clover?” Oasis spoke up as Muse climbed up her arm with a curious expression on his face, “He’s sorta creepy.”

“He was my ex-fiancé, but even my father has agreed that he wasn’t the best choice. Slava told us that he was not happy to learn that I left and that the engagement had been called off,” I answered as I gently stroked Felix’s head as Poe tapped his foot against the table, “EVEN SHOWED UP AT OUR DINNER AND HAD THE NERVE TO CALL ME A FERAL BITTY.”

“well that was a dick move,” Simon spoke up as Captain sighed, “HE’S BEEN ON MAMA DANA’S CASE ON OUR RENT TOO. APPARENTLY HE WANTED TO BUY OUR STORE WHEN WE WEREN’T DOING SO WELL A FEW MONTHS AGO FOR HIS BUSINESS.”

“J-Jerk,” Nemo muttered as he angrily tore at the slice of his pizza, “B-But you are getting b-better right?” Dana nodded before gently patting down on my shoulder, “Don’t worry. The guy’s a douchebag and he only shows his greasy face once every few days in a month to remind me that I still have payment to pay off. He must’ve gotten bored and wanted to piss me off today.”

“I really hope my bitty fashion line helps out the store then,” Lullaby sighed as she looked at the photos, “I mean…I think it’ll do well. Right? You guys love my clothing and I-“

“MAMA LULLABY DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT!” Captain eagerly smiled up to her as Dana wrapped an arm around her, “It’ll work out fine. I believe in you honey.” Lullaby smiled and quickly stood up, “Well let’s continue on with the photo shoot! Onward folks!”

“I didn’t get to eat my pizza!” Flick yelled as Ace tried to hush him, “No way am I going to pose on an empty stomach!” Nemo let out a happy giggle as he waved his cape, “D-Don’t worry! I-It’s m-my turn so it’ll g-give you time to eat!” Flick muttered as he bit into his pizza as Simon snickered at his friend’s grumpiness.

I exhaled out in relief before noticing that Ariel still stared at the window with a frown on her face. “Ariel?”

“I don’t like him,” The young bitty looked up at me with a frown on her face, "Ver...I don't like him." I gently patted her on the head before nodding, "Yeah...I know. Me neither."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how my updates have been, but I hope that I'll be able to pick up the pace ha ha. I'm still curious if anyone would like a story consisting of oneshots about the other bitties and Clover's friends from this story. Let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading guys and see ya next chapter!


	25. Slip and Fall, Watch Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outing changes just a bit once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR A CAMEO OF OUR FAVORITE TALL SKELETON PAPYRUS TO APPEAR!!!
> 
> Also formatting, my weakness ugh.
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs and Ariel.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! 
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Brassberry was created by ammazolie with the tumblr, http://ammazolie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Puddin was created by scaryskelemama! Link to Puddin is, http://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/post/146619518702/puddin-bitties.
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

I watched in interest as Ariel’s legs were lightly tapped by Reese as they checked her reflexes before watching the bitty tech let out a positive sound of approval, “Looks like you’re doing well Ariel!” Reese happily announced as the hybrid pulled her thigh high over her right leg, “And you said that your scales and bones are doing okay? Not drying or aching as before.”

“Uh huh,” Ariel smiled up to the bitty tech as she began to tie her sneakers back on, “I’ve been swimming a lot and Ver and Mama help me with my lotion too.”

The monster let out an approved hum as I went over to pick up Ariel from the table, “Well she’s all ready to go. Just keep an eye on her health like usual. Stick to her swimming schedule and keep using the lotions, any changes please let us know okay?” Reese smiled as they put their equipment away, “But wow, she’s all grown up now hm?”

“We will and she certainly has,” I replied as Ariel blushed lightly as we left the examination room and saw Oasis with the rest of my bitties. Felix sat up a bit straighter as he caught sight of me and Ariel as Michi quickly walked over to us.

“Clean bill of health?” Oasis asked as I helped Ariel down on top of the countertop next to her mother as her father hobbled over. “Yup,” Ariel answered as she lightly played with a strand of her hair, “I just need to keep doing my swimming, use the lotion, and just keep my bones covered sometimes if I get cold.” Michi let out a happy hum as she hugged her daughter as Poe lightly patted her on the head.

Smiling at the sight of the family I gently petted Felix on the head as I spoke to Oasis and Muse, “So how’d it go?” I asked as Muse sighed sadly and only shook his head, “No one?”

Oasis lightly hummed before gently patting Muse on the head, “No one. I don’t think anyone clicked with Muse for today.”

I watched as Muse’s ears twitched a bit as he sighed before glancing over to where the center’s bitties were. Over time it seemed the Teacup felt a little lonely even with Oasis’ showering affection and his social interactions with the rest of the bitties at the club. He wasn’t antisocial and didn’t stop playing with everyone, but he seemed to be a little quieter as of late. The change lead Oasis to decide it was time to adopt another bitty.

It surprised me a bit to hear that no one clicked well with Muse considering he was very outgoing and polite. We had all assumed he could easily find a new friend easy with such a bright nature. Muse sighed again before looking up to us, “Do you think…Do you think no one wants to be my friend?”

“pretty sure there’s a new friend out there for ya buddy,” Felix assured the Teacup who only purred at his words as my Tangerine patted him on the head, “Yeah! Maybe they’re just shy today!” Michi cleared her throat loudly as soon as she saw Poe open his mouth before nodding in agreement to Muse. Oasis stretched her arms up before helping Muse climb up onto her shoulder, “Well, since we’re all done here. Let’s go get some food before shopping!”

“OH. YAY. SHOPPING,” Poe flatly cheered as Michi and Ariel both perked up which made me snicker, “We’ll be getting food first, the torture isn’t gonna start on an empty stomach.”

Felix let out a hard laugh as he and his brother dragged themselves over to me. I laughed lightly as Felix teleported to my shoulder just as Ariel tugged at my sleeve to move her from the purse her parents settled in to sit on my free shoulder. “Be careful up there,” Michi called as Ariel’s fingers lightly pinched my bare shoulder a bit before settling in a position similar to Felix’s who was already snoring quietly as we left the building.

I smiled a bit as I felt Ariel snuggle up against my neck and I glanced to Oasis who was skipping ahead with Muse humming loudly on her shoulder. “You’ve been looking forward to this too much Oasis,” I spoke up as my friend happily bounced on the balls of her feet as we waited to cross the street, “Are you that excited?”

“Yes! It’s been forever anyway since it’s only been us hanging out, also I’m determined to get you into another dress!” she declared as the light turned green for us, “Clove, you honestly need more variety in your everyday clothing. You got legs for days and you would be working as a model in no time flat if you’d show yourself more than at work.”

“Coming from the expert hm?” I lightly teased as our heels clicked in time on the pavement, “But Oasis, I like my clothes.”

“All your stuff is black, white, and gray Clove,” Oasis huffed, “Any other colors is once in a blue moon. I demand you have more color in your wardrobe! So today’s goal is at least buy one article of clothing that is a color for you.”

“…Black is a color,” I snickered only to earn a huff from my friend, “What? I was being honest!” Oasis and Muse both lightly huffed again at my response as Felix and Ariel laughed at their reactions to my words. The carefree atmosphere was interrupted when we heard Poe growl lowly. The growl made us both stop as I peered down into my bag curiously, “Poe? What’s wrong?”

“WE’RE BEING FOLLOWED.”

“Wait what?” Oasis turned her head around before clinging to my sleeve, “Oh god. There’s that weird guy from the jewelry store…” Felix let out a low snarl as Muse’s ears perked up high as I tried to glance over my shoulder.

Sure enough I caught sight of Dominic’s familiar sunglasses before putting my hand on Oasis’ back as she gripped my sleeve tighter. A shudder ran down my spine as I slowly urged her to take a few steps forward before making my steps a bit faster, “Keep walking,” I whispered to her, “Don’t look behind you. It’ll make it obvious we know he’s following us.”

From my past occurrences when Slava had attempted to track me before when I moved to the city, I knew the best thing we had to do was act natural.

On my shoulder I could feel Ariel's nails dig into my skin as Felix tugged on my hair after a minute to mutter how my ex-fiancé was still following us as we stopped at another crosswalk. I let out a shaky breath as I tried to figure out how long he had followed us. “Poe…Can you peek out a bit to let me know where he is? Is he still close?" I asked the Boss as he poked his head a little over the edge of my purse before growling, “YES HE IS. HE’S STARING AT SOME STORE DISPLAY A FEW FEET AWAY FROM US.”

“Why is he following us?” Michi whispered as I patted Oasis on the back as the light turned green, “Also, do you think he saw us leave the center?”

“That might be the case,” I grumbled as my heels clicked louder on the pavement, “Meaning he’s been following us long enough that this isn’t accidental.”

Confronting the man wasn’t our best choice and I was most definitely not going to risk Oasis and Muse in the line of fire. Glancing around my mind raced trying to think of a place to hide before spotting an alleyway, “Oasis…This way.”

My friend stumbled over her dark blue heels as I tugged her arm and ran towards a partly opened door. We both entered the building and I shut the door quickly, my hands gripping the handle tightly in hopes to keep it from opening. Oasis hugged Muse as we waited a few moments before I opened the door a little only to swallow hard as I could see Dominic stand just barely a few feet away from the door. I quietly shut the door and hit my forehead against it only to jump as I felt someone tap my shoulder.

A rather tall skeleton in an apron looked at Oasis and I with a confused expression. It was only then did I notice that my friend and I were standing in what looked like a kitchen.

“UM…USUALLY CUSTOMERS USE THE FRONT ENTERANCE HUMAN,” the skeleton monster remarked as Oasis stared at him with wide eyes, “DID YOU GET LOST COMING IN?”

“Um..No we’re um,” I glanced over to Oasis to see my friend standing rather rigid as she continued to stare at the monster.

Muse seemed to notice her trance like stare and quickly tugged at her hair making her jolt and let out an odd stuttering sound. “W-We’re hiding from h-her ex,” Oasis spoke up as she continued to stare at the monster, “He was um….Following us so we hid here. W-We’ll be gone after he leaves!” Muse’s tail flicked left to right as he looked at Oasis with a frown, “Mama…Are you okay? Are you that scared? You’re stuttering.”

“YOU DO LOOK QUITE FLUSHED AS WELL HUMAN! DO YOU NEED TO SIT DOWN?” Oasis frantically shook her head as her face turned a darker red, “N-No! I’m okay! J-Just maybe warm, but I’m fine! Thank you for worrying! I-I’m definitely not afraid of you!”

Ariel let out weird sound of annoyance as we watched Oasis nervously laugh and tugged lightly at her hair as I peeked outside again to sigh in relief to see Dominic gone. “He’s gone, Oasis let’s get going,” I lightly tugged her sleeve as I offered a smile to the skeleton, “Sorry about that. We’ll leave now, pardon our intrusion.”

“OH. OKAY, WELL COME BY ANYTIME. DO USE THE NORMAL WAY INTO THE RESTURANT THOUGH,” the skeleton smiled and waved as I dragged a stuttering Oasis outside as she said her own goodbyes.

Sure enough the alleyway was empty and I didn’t see Dominic anywhere as I peered out from behind a corner.

“GOOD HE’S GONE,” Poe remarked as he and Michi both peered out of my purse before looking towards me, “IT’S BEST WE TRY TO REMAIN VIGILANT AND KEEP OUR EYES OPEN.”

“agreed,” Felix sighed as he rested against my neck and crossed his arms, “what bothers me is why he kept following us…what’s his purpose?”

“I said he was creepy,” Ariel piped up before looking down at her parents, “See…I was right.” Michi let out sigh before glancing up to me, “Should we call it a day? We could go shopping another day Clove.”

“That might be a good idea…Oasis what do you think?” I glanced to my friend only to raise an eyebrow as the bluette stared at the restaurant we had just left before snapping my fingers in front of her, “Oasis are you home?”

She continued to stare at the building even as Muse gently tapped her cheek, “Mama? Earth to Mama?”

Muse’s voice failed to break her trance and I crossed my arms as the Teacup let out a growl, “EARTH TO LILLIAN!” The little Teacup's shout made me take a step back in surprise as Felix nearly fell off my shoulder.

“What? What?!” Oasis jumped up at the sound of her real name as she looked at me with her cheeks still a light pink, “Uh um I mean…Uh..”

“…Mama,” Muse smirked as he glanced at the restaurant, “Did you find a new friend you like?”

Oasis’ face turned a bright shade of red as she quickly shook her head and tugged at my sleeve, “N-No?! I mean maybe, no wait no!” Ariel giggled as Felix sighed as he drew his hood up over his head, “uh oh…”

My friend released a hold of my sleeve before huffing. Tossing her hair over her shoulder as she pivoted around, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

I watched as Oasis took a step forward only to stumble as her heel slipped into a crack in the pavement. “Oh dear…” I ran over to help her, failing to notice someone looking towards us with their phone directed in our direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like something fishy is gonna happen soon~
> 
> Also, poor Oasis she seems to be a little flustered.


	26. Rainy Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel decides to share something with Clover during a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the main character along with some other OCs and Ariel.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Inspired by kissxsleep's Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! Occurs in the same universe as Newmore Family and Bitties of the Mt. Ebott Area series! 
> 
> The BittyBones AU's creator is fucken-crybaby whose main BittyBone AU blog is http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com! Bosses, Teacups, Papys, and more are here!
> 
> Brassberry was created by ammazolie with the tumblr, http://ammazolie.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Puddin was created by scaryskelemama! Link to Puddin is, http://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/post/146619518702/puddin-bitties.
> 
> Asagi bitty’s creator is Septragirl from deviantart and the link to the Undyne type bitties is, http://septragirl.deviantart.com/art/Undyne-Bitties-for-adoption-652072507 
> 
> Tangerine/Swapfell!Papyrus Bitty was submitted to biddybonesadventures by an anonymous submission, link is http://biddybonesadventures.tumblr.com/post/148532293105/a-swapfellpapyrus-bitty.

“…CAN WE TURN THE TELEVISION UP A LITTLE LOUDER?” Poe asked as another crash of thunder echoed off in the distance, “MICHI IS STARTING TO SHAKE A LITTLE BIT MORE…”  Said Asagi curled up a little tighter underneath the stretched out scarf as Felix and I began to set up candles around the living room. Ariel sat by the window, staring up at the dark skies with interest as her fins fluttered up and down only to perk up when she heard the thunder. Poe was busy with the candle arrangement on the table while occasionally stopping whenever Michi whimpered loudly.

Summer storms were not the most pleasant things to look forward to in the city.

Back at the old apartment I had to often board up my windows when a major storm was heading in and often I did suffer a few leaks from the ceiling. The worse thing I had experienced was my window cracking from whatever heavy object the wind had picked up from the ground and hitting it. It took three weeks to have it replaced. The apartment building I lived in now was more stable, but I had a few neighbors warn me about a few blackouts that might happen.

Thus I prepared candles and my laptop to play a movie to distract all of us from the storm. Mostly for Michi who had scrambled to the scarf on the couch when the first thunder had echoed.

I glanced down at my phone to check the time before quickly crossing the way. I grabbed the remote to put up the volume a bit while petting Michi’s head. Michi let out a loud exhale as she heard thunder again and pulled as much fabric as she could to cocoon herself. The used to be white scarf had been stretched out to its capacity and was now a blanket for my bitties to use. Michi and Felix being the prime users of course.

Again another clap of thunder startled the poor Asagi from the high pitched whine she gave. Poe paused a moment in arranging the candles on the coffee table to give me a frown.

I offered him a smile before offering my hand to have Poe climb upon so I could move him to the distressed Asagi. Michi instantly latched onto her mate once he was in reach and held him tightly as he stroked her head. “just finished up setting the last of the candles,” Felix called out to me as I went to pick up Ariel from her perch, “should we start closing the blinds?”

“Best to do it now,” I agreed as I pulled the shades down and clicked my tongue upon hearing Ariel’s whine, “You can have a peek later, but I rather you not be so close to the window sweetie.”

“But Ver!” Ariel crossed her arms before huffing as Michi let out a whine of her own as another thunderclap echoed out again, “Fine…But I get to have one peek later!”

Ariel had gotten a bit...moody.

Not a bad sort of moodiness, but she began to be a tad annoyed when the adults around her stopped a conversation in her presence. Often I found her pouting at me when I fussed over her with her swimming. Ariel even showed her sharp teeth to Simon recently when the older bitty refused a hug from her again. Ariel lashed back at him in rapid Russian startling us and Simon. The hybrid was often polite if not peeved by the Brassberry, but her words were enough to show she was not amused. Simon had steered clear of her afterwards and Ariel did the same to him.

Perhaps stress was the cause of it.

I wondered if I could find something for her to pick up as a new hobby to distract her.

Ariel swung her legs over the edge of my palm as I moved her to the couch.

“I'll let you look later of course,” I promised her before setting her on the couch and grabbing the matches off the coffee table as Felix teleported onto my shoulder, “But first let’s at least light the candles and have everything set up.”

Felix lightly tugged on my hair as I quickly slid the match against its box, “milady your laptop should be charged up now,” Felix told me as I lit the two candles on the table before going to the kitchen, “should I unplug it?”

“Yeah,” I carefully lit the large candle on the counter before going to the ones by the sink, “You remember the password right?”

“yup,” Felix teleported off my shoulder and appeared on the couch with the rest of his family and tugged the charger out of my laptop as I blew out the match. “Alright, we’re set. Lights out now guys,” I announced as flipped the light switch and hurried over to the couch. I settled down next to my bitties as Felix pressed play before teleporting onto my shoulder.

“ARE WE REALLY WATCHING A MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE MOVIE?” Poe sighed as Michi eagerly leaned forward. The Asagi's shaking had stopped completely and her fins were perked up as she stated at the screen. The Boss took a moment to stare at his mate before huffing, “IT SHOULDN’T BE THAT LONG…RIGHT?”

“Shush Papa!” Ariel hissed as she too leaned forward as the movie began to play the series’ opening theme song. The young bitty was completely absorbed into the movie just as her mother was and I could hear her singing along in Japanese. The Boss let out a pained groan, but only draped his arm around Michi’s shoulders to pull her closer to him. I smiled at the sight before leaning bit further back into the sofa cushions as I watched the movie. Outside the storm had begun to pick up and I could faintly hear the rain hitting the windows much harder than before along with the howling of the wind.

I sighed as my mind began to trail off.

Aside from the club and my hybrid bitty's change in personality....I had another issue.

Dominic’s presence in my life again brought so much more to stress over along with the club’s still closed state. The man seemed to appear just behind me and my bitties when we decided to meet our friends in public.

Ursula and Oasis were not amused at all when our bitties seemed to sense my ex-fiance just a few feet away from us when we were trying to have a nice dinner together. Ursula was ready to let Simon loose after him while Oasis wanted to throw her heels at him. Lullaby was ready to confront the man had it not been held back by Locket and I during a coffee day. Ace and Belle stuck together with their bitties which allowed them both to be guarded. Though when we had met to take a few strays to the center last Friday Nemo was restrained from chasing after him.

He was everywhere.

The most infuriating thing was when I had managed to gather whatever courage in me to try and face him, he disappeared. It was as if he was very much aware that I was ready to at least confront him for this new habit of his.

Either way the issue was getting out of hand. The stalking was added fuel to out growing pile of stress. Why was he even popping up everywhere?

“milady?”

I smiled at Felix’s voice before tapping him lightly on the skull, “I’m okay baby. Just thinking.” Felix let out a grunt before yawning loudly, “how long is this movie anyway?”

“It’s about two hours, but with three added OVAs,” I whispered to him as Poe let out a groan as Michi and Ariel both shouted out the transformation line in Japanese and posed along with the character on screen, “It might be three hours and forty minutes…”

“hm,” he stared down towards Poe who looked ready to fall asleep yet shook his head a few times to remain awake, “let’s not tell poe.” I snickered slightly before pressing my back against the cushions with a yawn, “He’ll be fine…”

Poe let out a yawn before hissing as Michi lightly shook him, "Don't fall sleep! We just started the movie!"

"..I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT.."

* * *

“Ver…Ver, Ver wake up.”

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt my cheek being poked at, “Ariel? Sweetie pie why are you up?” I rubbed at my eyes as I took a moment to look around the room with a frown. My laptop’s screen had gone black and the candles were all blown out, probably Felix’s doing as it seemed we had all fallen asleep.

Well…When we had all fallen asleep, now I had a hybrid bitty on my shoulder lightly poking my cheek.

“Ver! Please get up!” Ariel hissed as she only poked my cheek harder with her nails until I sat up, “I’m up Ariel…What’s wrong?”

“I…I heard something.”

“Was it the rain?” Ariel shook her head and pointed to the window, “No, Ver it sounded like shouting…There’s still shouting outside.” Carefully lifting Felix off my stomach I kept Ariel resting on my shoulder as I made my way towards the window to peer outside. The rain was still falling, but the downpour was less extreme than it had been a few hours ago. I could now peer down outside to the street and see the entrance way into our apartment building clearly.

Ariel peeked out of the blinds with me as we both noticed two people yelling and pointing to our building.

“They woke me up,” the hybrid informed me and tugged at my hair, “I couldn’t hear them well, but..Ver they look scary don’t they?”

“Yes, very suspicious,” I agreed as I watched them approach the door only to yell again once they found they couldn’t enter. This was enough for me to be alarmed considering the apartment building’s security was an ID based kind where all tenants had their own ID and key to get inside if the ID was lost. If these two were rattling and making a commotion outside to get into the building it was enough for me to know something was wrong.

Snapping the blinds closed I carefully walked around the apartment until my fingers touched the flashlight I had left resting on the kitchen counter. “Ver, what are we going to do?” Ariel whispered as I carefully made my way to the door. I hesitated before looking back to the adult bitties still asleep on my couch before unlocking the door, “We’re going to see what those guys are looking for Ariel…”

A part of me was tempted to wake up Felix or Poe, but I had a feeling that a confrontation was more likely possible if I brought them. Poe was aggressively territoral since Dominic had begun to follow us and wouldn't hesitate to strike anything that posed a possible threat. Felix while more mellow than his brother was fiercely protective. Both would probably make things escalate too fast.

Ariel tugged at my hair before nodding as I quietly shut the door and turned on the flashlight. I kept a hand close to the shoulder Ariel sat on as we opened the door to the stairway and made our way to the lobby. The young bitty kept a strong grip on my hair before flinching a little when the wind and rain picked up suddenly. “Ver, do you think everything’s going to be okay?”

“What do you mean?” Ariel let out a quiet hum before speaking up again, “I mean…I know you don’t want me to worry. Mama and Papa tell me everything is okay…Lix too. But I know that not everything is okay.”

I stopped a moment as Ariel cleared her throat and nervously let out a laugh, “I’m not stupid Ver…I’m not a little baby anymore. I know there’s things aren’t good…And it’ll be a long time until everything is really okay. Right?”

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs before holding my hand out for Ariel to climb onto. The hybrid sat in silence as she stared up at me with her bright golden yellow eyes, “Ver…Please don’t lie to me.”

In the darkness I could see Ariel clearly thanks to her bright eyes and bright red hair and I realized just how much she had grown. She wasn’t a child, still quite young compared to the others. Yet I knew she wasn’t as naïve as before that all the distractions I thought she had didn’t hide our issues.

“It’ll take time for us to really be okay you’re right,” I sighed as I gently kissed her on the forehead, “Ariel, we know you’re growing up and eventually we will stop seeing you as a child. Even if that is the case…Ariel, we do it because we want you to keep an innocence we’ve all lost. Whether it be all the threats to the club or Dominic’s stalking all of us…We just want to keep you protected.”

“But don’t hide things anymore to me,” Ariel immediately spoke up as she lightly patted my face, “I want to know things too Ver. I’m a part of this too! Everyone…I love everyone.”

I could only smile before placing another kiss on the top of her head, “We’ll keep that in mind Ariel. So you don’t feel left out.” Ariel smiled at me before a light pink hue appeared on her face, the bone parts of her face brighter as she lightly twisted her fingers, “…Do you think that’s why Monmon doesn’t like me close? He still sees me as a child?”

Ah…So she did like the Brassberry.

I could only chuckle before putting her back onto my shoulder, “I..Think there might be more to that sweetie. Though, I didn’t think you’d like him that much.” Ariel buried her face into my neck and whined as I got up from the stairs, “Let’s try to do this first…Maybe we’ll figure out how to help you get close to him later okay?”

Ariel nodded against my neck before sighing as I reached out to open the door. My light shined throughout the empty lobby as I took a few steps forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a convention in 9 days, oh lord. Everything is so busy!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See you next update soon!


End file.
